Ranma 12 Coupling
by misshappynewyear
Summary: The kids have grown, navigate the treacherous waters of modern day romance, made all the more complicated by the baggage of best friends, exes, and potential lovers. First chapters corrected, Thanks Swartz!
1. INTRODUCTION

**RANMA 1/2 COUPLING  
**_  
The kids have grown, navigate the treacherous waters of modern day romance, made all the more complicated by the baggage of best friends, exes, and potential lovers._

INTRODUCTION

It was a calm spring night, Ranma and Akane were sitting in the roof of the Tendo Dojo stargazing.

"You know Akane...I can´t believe that it´s been 6 years since we first meet, and we're still not married." Ranma said hugging her closer, and scraching the back of his head.

"Well..." Akane said moaning she rested her head on Ranma's shoulder. "I think that after all that´s been happening these last few years, our dads finally gave up"

"Or maybe the failed wedding attempt..." he said arching his eyebrows in pain as he remembered the event.

"And after that, our big fight probably taught them a lesson..." she said

"Yeah... that, and the fact that the wave of crazy people arriving here in search of revenge and to kidnap you stopped...and the fiance chasing calmed down..."

"Yeah, right..." Akane said, not buying a word of the phrase 'the fiance chasing calmed down'.

"Things turn out to be more 'normal'." Ranma finished, ignoring Akane´s look and smiling nervously.

" I´ll be 23 in a month. What if we throw a big party, with all of our friends? Now that everything is 'normal' I think that we can have a really fun time"

"And would all of our friends include, Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi?" she asked him indignantly

Ranma looked at her nervously "Ohh, come on Akane! That was years ago, heh heh heh..."

"YEARS!?...Try months ..." she said trailing off angrily

"Akane, I love you, that´s all in the past." he interrupted looking into her eyes "I was also thinking of inviting Kuno, Gosunkugi and Ryouga too."

"ok, ok...Lets do it!" She said as she blushed

"Great!" Ranma said as he kissed her.

"Come on. It's getting cold out here." Akane said as she stood up and walked into the house, with Ranma following.

* * *

**By Misshappynewyear & Aki Iokua**


	2. RETURN OF SATURN

Ranma 1/2 Coupling CH2

RETURN OF SATURN

It was 10 o'clock, and like every Tuesday for about two years, Ucchan's was closed early. The brunette chef was just finishing up with cleaning the grill when the door of the restaurant opened revealing a purple-haired girl entering with a box in her hands and a big smile on her face.

"Spatula Girl, you cross-dresser chef, I´m back!" she yelled.

Some years ago, this could be interpreted as a proposition for a duel, but now...

Ukyo, who was getting a couple of beers out of the fridge, looked towards the door and, dropping the bottles on the bar, hurried to the door to greet her Amazon friend.

"Hi hussy, I see they kicked you out of china early." She said as she welcomed Shampoo.

The two of them then sat down on a couple of chairs next to the counter.

"Nahh.. I can´t stand grandmother for more than a week." she said as she opened her bottle.

Ukyo smiled at her in an understanding way and took a drink.

"And you? Ucchan is pregnant? Any venereal disease?" The Amazon teased.

"You know... I was going to throw a spatula at you but, I´m impressed. Where did you learn the phrase 'venereal disease'? Your IQ has finally reached double digits. I guess this calls for a celebration." She said, smiling as she raised her bottle.

Since the failed wedding, every Thursday "Ucchan's" became the Head-quarters of the Ranma Fiance Support Group. After 10 o'clock all of the most dangerous girls of all Nermia reunited in this little restaurant to talk, plot, and scheme against Akane. Well, there were actually only 3, and all they really did was fight and break furniture,but after a couple of weeks and lots of failed attempts, they had realized that in a very strange way, they had developed a friendship.

FLASHBACK

"Is spatula girl's fault!" Shampoo shouted.

"You purple-aired bimbo!" Ukyo yelled back as both girls moved into their battle stances.

Shampoo and Ukyo were looking angrily into each others eyes... the very air sparking, when the doors of Ucchan's violently opened.

"Ohhhohohohohohohoh, Kuonji Ukyo, Xian Pu!"

Both of them turned focus on Kuno' sister, their battle auras glowing.

"I have a statement: I´m giving up on Saotome Ranma. " Kodachi proclaimed.

The other two girls, who where about to jump up and kill her, froze.

"Whaaat?" Shampoo shouted.

That statement should have made them happy, after all one less to fight, but instead they got worried. What did that mean?

Maybe Ranma's impossible. I mean, Kodachi the psycho is giving up? Ukyo thought.

"Kodachi, you running out of the rivalry... what are you saying?" Ukyo asked, still not believing what she was saying.

"Kuonji, I´ve never been more serious in my life." Kodachi said

"Shampoo is ok, one less. now I kill spatula girl and Akane, then Ranma is mine" Shampoo said as she leapt to attack the stunned Ukyo.

"Yeah sure...Look girls, we are not 16 anymore, don´t you think that 4 years of trying to break up these two with no success is enough, you wanna be 80 and jumping on roofs in a wheelchair yelling 'Ranma aireen'" Kodachi said to the Chinese girl.

"Hehehe" Ukyo laughed picturing the image.

"But, how could you get over Ranma, you don´t love him anymore?" Ukyo asked as she turned serious.

"Well, I´m not over him totally, but there are a lot of fish in the sea. For example; I´m dating my university professor." Kodachi trailed off

"What?!! How old is he?" Ukyo asked, now even more shocked

"40" Kodachi answered smilingly

"Psycho likes grandpas" Shampoo commented dryly

"What? That old, he could be your father! How did it happen?" Ukyo asked

And with that last question, the three forgot about Ranma, and started to listen to Kodachi´s story, every Thursday the three reunited, and every time Ranma and Akane were less the topic of conversation, and the experiences of Kodachi turned into the main event. later this will encourage the other 2 girls to live new experiences, without and with, Ranma.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I can´t believe you did that to Mousse..." Ukyo giggled while opening her laptop.

"So, any email from Kochi?" Asked shampoo looking at the monitor.

"Let me get into my mail box..." said typing. "mmmm no, I don´t want Viagra... Look I won a Million dollars... and... Ranma Saotome?"

"Uhhh spatula girl... 'The lover' season 2" said shampoo mocking her.

"Shut up Shamps, I´ve quit that role... besides it says 'Ranma´s birthday' It has multiple recipients, and It´s Ranma's 'Legal' e-mail address'

"well.. What is?"

"Dear friends, In a month I´m turning 23 and I´m preparing to throw the biggest party ever, Please you have to came, we are gonna have a blast!... Ranma"

"mmm Party, who else invited?"

"mmmm, you, Kodachi, some school friends, Mousse, Nabiki, Kasumi, no one interesting..."

"So... what are we going to do?" Shampoo asked

"I don´t know... It would be strange If we don´t go..."

"You are not hurt since, last time?" Shampoo asked concerned

"nahh... I´m over that bastard... like always" Ukyo said looking down.

"So I guess it is getting drunk, getting Ranma, getting dumped" said Shampoo raising her beer

"Let the games begin, cheers" said Ukyo

* * *

In the top of a Malaysian mountain, a little boy enters the temple.

"Master, Master, I have a letter for you" The boy gasped, showing him the envelope. His master, a bold young man in his early twenty's, looked at him

"Thank you Shun, but I´ve told you that my training can´t be interrupted..." he said calmly, and go on looking the envelope "FROM AKANE TENDO... give me that!, I´ll make an exception, just this time"

"Dear Ryoga, I´m sorry to bother you in you secret extreme training..." /She is so nice/ he thought "but Ranma and I are throwing a party in a month, And we really want you to be here" /Ranma... and I.. Ranma.. ARGG/ "So Ryoga, I really want you to come, after the last time we saw each other... I need to talk to you, please come...Akane" /AHHH Akane wants to tell me something... I have to go/

The kid watched as Ryoga made increasingly stupid faces, while reading the letter.

"Shun, something important has happened, I have to stop the training and go to Nermia immediately" Ryoga cried as he ran from the room.

"Ryoga, that´s the bath, never mind... I´ll get you to the airport"

* * *

In a bed, In a room, somewhere...

"Oi Kuno baby" Nabiki asked as she laid her chin on Kuno´s chest "Are you coming to Ranma´s birthday next month"

"Ranma Saotome!That a cretin! I shall never go"

"I think you should come... It´s gonna be fun, I´ll be there" she said coyly as she rolled to the other side of the bed, and lit a cigarette

"You´ll be there Nabiki Tendo, What Fates impose that men must need abide. I shall join you"

"I´m grateful Kuno-baby"

* * *

Back, At Ucchan's.

"Look Shamps, someone has already answer the mail"

"Ranma Saotome, Thank you for the invitation, I would like to attend at your party, but right now I´m in China, I´m planing on going to Nermia but I don't have anywhere to sleep. Mousse" Ukyo looked at Shampoo "uh.. I guess he 's offended..."

"Stupid Mousse"

Suddenly a cellphone started ringing... Shampoo picked it up

"Hiya!" her tone descended "...hi aireen" rolling her eyes...

Ukyo looked at her and asked in a low tone "Is it Ranma?"

Shampoo nodded

"...yes, Shampoo is here...yes.. yes ... Shampoo lives alone..." she blushed "yes china ok... Shampoo brought you a present."

Ukyo rolled her eyes

"yes, tomorrow I could give...come to Nekohaunten, there is room for one more" she smiled "Whaaaat!!!! well... no, it´s that...well... ok... ok...yes, well bye Ranma" she looked disappointed

"So?" she asked intrigued

"Stupid Mousse"

Ukyo laughed

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:**  
_I sign in my name  
I guess I have to wait a while  
Humiliation  
Just waiting_  
**...Chapter 3:** **WAITING ROOM**

* * *

**By** **Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	3. WAITING ROOM

Ranma 1/2 Coupling CH3

WAITING ROOM

It was Tuesday again at Ucchan's. Ukyo and Shampoo were reading the Kodachi's latest e-mail. From Greece, she was on a world tour. Both girls fixated on the monitor as Ukyo read the message aloud.

"So you know what they say... two is better than one." Ukyo finished reading

"Mena...ge a Tro..is... I can´t even pronounce it." Shampoo tried to say...

Ukyou looked at her acting surprised "no way shamps... with your perfect pronunciation and your incredible capability to speak any language"

Shampoo looked at her "drag queen" Ukyo laughed

"Wait, there is a PS, 'I´ll be coming back in a few weeks, I´ll guess I´ll see you in your Fiance´s big party.'" they both sighed.

"That party, again..." Ukyo said.

"Don´t tell me... tomorrow I have to go to Arien's to get Mousse."

"You have to go too? Ranchan called me too, he told me he had something to ask me."

"Ohhh spatula is jealous... she is no special... Shampoo goes too" she mocked Ukyo

Over the years, since Kodachi inspired the girls in trying to forget Ranma, they have been... trying, with varying degrees of success. Shampoo was more carefree and careless, of course she liked Ranma, he would be the perfect amazon husband, so strong, unbeatable... he had to be, that was a rule. But maybe if he married to Akane, the law could be annulled, and she could do whatever she want. But no, that wasn´t an option for her.

Ukyo in the other hand, always had hope, she played tough and didn't admit it, but being Ranma´s best friend put her in a very confusing position, she was there when he and Akane broke up, every time, she had to be, she was his best friend... she comforted him every time, he and Akane always got back together, sometimes she kept comforting him in secret, but they would allways return to the 'just-friends' mode.

"Ohh shut up bimbo, I´m not stupid, like he would call me to the dojo to... I don´t know why I´m even explaining this to you." Ukyo said

"Bartender This is empty!" yelled shampoo, punching the table and showing Ukyo her empty beer bottle.

Ukyo went to the fridge and brought two more beer .

* * *

The next day Ukyo and Shampoo arrived together to the Tendo dojo. 

Nabiki opened the door and welcomed the two.

"Hello Ukyo... Hi Shampoo, I haven´t seen you knock on a door since... ever."

Shampoo glared at her.

"Hi Nabiki" greeted Ukyo.

"So tell me, what did you do to the Ugly Duckling, how did you turn him into a swan?"

Shampoo glared harder, causeing sparks

"Shampoo!!! Ucchan!!" Ranma called from the back.

"What is she talking about?" Ukyo asked Shampoo while going towards Ranma.

"Hi girls" Akane greeted Shampoo and Ukyo.

"Hi Akane" they answered politely

"Hi Shampoo" Ranma greeted her cheerfully

"Hi Ucchan! how have you been?" he hugged her.

Akane assesed the situation, they there were, her rivals, and she had to be friendly... she looked at Shampoo 'I can´t stand her, all those times she kissed Ranma in front of me, and tried to take advantage of him' she thought, she turned to the spatula girl. Ukyo was worse, she was supposed to be his best friend... yeah right... although she knew she had other intentions, she couldn´t prevent Ranma from seeing his best friend, and they were so close... she tried to have a friend like that once, but it went wrong, with Ryoga going on a Spiritual Retreat.

"hi Ranchan" she said realizing Akane´s look and trying to act cool.

"Hi Ukyo" another male voice sounded behind her.

Ukyo watched the young man in front of her, he was tall, he had black short hair, in a very modern, cool haircut, and big blue eyes...he was a hunk... although he looked familiar.

"Hi Xian Pu" he continued in perfect pronunciation.

"Mousse?" she looked him wide eyed

"Hi Mousse" Shampoo answered as she didn´t care

Ukyo looked at her

"...yes I was surprised at first too" Akane interrupted "He has really changed... but for the better, with your new style, you look really handsome Mousse" she smiled at him.

Ranma and Shampoo glared at her

"Well, now that they're here why don't we start with them" Ranma said and invited Shampoo and Mousse to go into the other room with Akane and him.

"What´s the big mystery?" Ukyo thought and sat at the back of the dojo, looking at the pond.

"...ohh I´ll tell them that you're here, why don´t you wait here with your other friends" Kasumi said cheerfully to a newcomer.

"Thanks" he said, and he sat next to Ukyo "Hi Ukyo how have you been?" a shy voice greeted her.

She looked at him, It was a big boy, well built, with very short hair, smiling shyly exposing a fang.

"Ryoga! how are you!?"

"Fine thanks, Ukyo." he answered

They stared at the pond for a few uncomfortable moments.

"So..." she said, breaking the silence "Are you here for the mysterious talk about the party?"

"What?"

"Never mind" she changed the subject, she knew he wasn't too bright, she wouldn´t want to start a topic, that she'd have to explain. "So... where you have been, It´s been years since I've seen you."

"I have been training, in several countries." he answered.

"Wow.. Great." she commented, she looked at him expecting him to add something.

He looked at her "What?"

Ukyo rolled her eyes

"Ryoga, here you are." Akane greeted him "come with me... you too Ukyo."

They looked at each other "Why together?" they thought.

"Hi Ryoga, buddy." Ranma greeted his friend "What happened to your hair?"

"Hello Ranma. I had to shave my head, to enter into the temple" he answered coldly

"Oh... great, We asked the two of you to came because we have a very big favor to ask you... you know we're planing a big party for my birthday?"

Ryoga looked at Akane, she smiled at him.

"We haven´t been expecting Ryoga so early but, anyways, now that you are here we can´t let you go, you´ll probably get lost and miss the party..."

Ryoga glared at Ranma

"So, the initial idea was to have you and Mouse here in the Tendo dojo, but our dads are opposed to that idea... so Ucchan I was thinking if you..."

'Oh no... I know where these is going... Ranchan wants me to baby sit Kwai Chang Caine here... no way.. no way...' she thought.

"Could you let Ryoga use Konatsu´s room for a couple of weeks?" he gave her his biggest smile "please?"

"Ohh.. damn.. she couldn´t resist that smile..." she thought

Ryoga looked at Akane "No way! I´m not staying with Ukyo" he remembered the times they'd been together, she was bossy and aggressive. He looked at Ukyo who was looking at him angrily. "I mean, I couldn't ask her to do that... I´ll be a burden."... " I'd rather miss the party" he finished

Ranma looked at Ukyo.

"I have no problem" she said hoping he wouldn't insist.

Akane looked at Ryoga "Please?"

He really needed to talk to Akane...he'll manage to do that soon, and leave Ukyo´s house as soon as possible.

"OK, if it´s not a problem for you" Ryoga said

'Wha?' Ukyo thought.

"Great!!!" Ranma hugged his friends

* * *

Later that afternoon, the four of them were leaving the Tendo dojo. 

"You know Shampoo, If you don´t mind I´d rather stay with Ukyo, I don´t think Ryoga would have any problem staying with you"

Ukyo looked at her friend-

"No spatula girl, can´t live with Mousse, because is duck allergic" she imposed to Mousse

"Mmm... I don´t think so" he looked at Ukyo, she blushed

Ryoga observed the situation, not understanding one bit.

"Well, then I´m allergic to pigs...So Nekohaunten is over there" she grabbed Mousse´s hand and waved the other two leaving for her restaurant.

Ukyo giggle "Byee!! Now ryo... Ryoga, where are you?!" she looked around... and there he was in an overhead balcony.

"Sorry, could you tell me where the Tendo dojo is?" he asked a woman sunbathing.

"RYOUGA YOU JACKASS, HOW DID YOU GET THERE!!!!"

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:**  
_Just like a bee rushing to a comb of honey  
Why can't you see you look so very funny  
You worry yourself sick_  
**...Chapter 4: BLUE IN THE FACE**

* * *

**By Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	4. BLUE IN THE FACE

RANMA 1/2 COUPLING

BLUE IN THE FACE

An angry Ukyo Kuonji entered Ucchan's Okonomiyaki dragging aconfused Ryoga Hibiki by the collar.

"Natsu, I´m Back!" Ukyo yelled to her employee who was preparing for the night crowd.

"Hi Ucchan!" he said

"I can´t believe this guy" she said throwing Ryoga to a sit next to the counter "we've been trying to get here for the last half hour... And we were only three blocks away!!!"

"It´s just that you say turn left, and then you go right" Ryoga defended himself

She glared at him

" ME?!!! ME? I say right and you go Left, Up, Down, Around!!!! Wherever... next time I´ll put you on a leash!"

"Oohhh kinky" pointed Konatsu

Ukyo rolled her eyes.

"Natsu, this is Hibiki Ryoga, he´ll be staying in your ex-room till Ranma´s birthday, I think you've met before"

"Oh yes, I Didn't recognized him without the heavy mass of hair covering his eyes... I like your new hairstyle, you have such a nice face, you should show it to the word." he said looking at him intensely,

Then he winked at Ryouga.

Ryoga gulped.

Ukyo giggled, "Ok Kuririn" she said running her hand through his hair annoyingly, like scratching the palm of her hand. At first Ryoga covered his face, he thought she was going to slap him.'What is she doing?' he thought, giving her a confused look.

"Follow me, I´ll show you to your room" she went up the stairs.

0-0

* * *

Mousse and Shampoo entered to the Nekohaunten. Shampoo was about to show Mousse his room when he interrupted her. 

"Don´t worry I know where the room is" he said not even looking at her and parting to the room, as he entered

Shampoo stood at the door, looking at him with a puppy face,

"Why mousse treat shampoo bad?" she said sadly.

"I´m not treating you bad, It´s just that I don´t want to bother you..." he answered coldly."..you have so many amazon rules to follow, I don´t wanna be a burden." he looked her in the eyes, she looked at the floor.

"Stupid Mousse" she said sadly and left.

0-0

* * *

Ukyo reached the second floor "Here we are!... Wait! Ryoga!!! where are you? My God!! Ryoga, you got Lost!" she yelled ironically. 

Ryoga who was right next to her tapped her shoulder.

"Oh!! thank the lord. There you are, I was so worried!!! You know, those 12 steps can turn into a labyrinth sometimes... one step, after the other...Who builds those things?" she continued ironically.

"Ha-ha very funny" Ryoga said. She laughed.

"Ok honey, listen, from now one this is your room... but I turned it into my living room after Natsu left, that would be your bed and my couch" she said pointing at the couch.

"Konatsu doesn't live here anymore?" he asked. 'thank god' he thought.

"Yep, he moved out when he came out of the closet... now he lives a few blocks from here with..."

"Konatsu lived in the closet?!?!?" interupted a shocked Ryoga..

Ukyo stared at him...

"This guy can´t be sooooooo nieave" she thought and smiled a bit "Ryoga.. honey, he came out of the closet..." she repeated, expecting him to understand.

Ryoga looked at her blankly.

"He's Gay!" she said

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? but he was in love with you!"

"Actually that was more of an excuse , but it was all so obvious, you know, the way he dresses, he is so feminine, he looks like a girl" Ukyo pointed. Ryoga was surprised.

"I understand" he said calmly "Ukyo, you are a lesbian!"

CLANG!

"JACKASS, where did you get that?!?!"

"Well, you used to dress like a boy, you act tomboyish, and you like Ranma, who is half a girl."

CLANG!! CLANG!!!

"I´M NOT A LESBIAN!!! I Have nothing against gay people, you know, but... I .. I like guys!!"

"Ok... whatever you say." Ryoga said covering his head.

"Hey! It´s true .. I!.. oh shut up... well this is your room, I´ll be downstairs working" she said and left.

Ryoga started to put down his things.

0-0

* * *

Shampoo was preparing some orders for delivery, when Mousse entered the room. 

"If you want I could deliver those," Mousse offered. shampoo smiled at him. "you know.. as I was just going out" he continued.

"You are going to visit you friend spatula girl?" she said a bit angrily.

"Maybe" he answered, took the packages and was about to get out when she got into his way "What do you want Shampoo?" he asked. She looked at him in the eye.

"Does your amazon law say that your fiancée is the only one who can make deliveries?"

"Stupid mousse, you know it´s hard for me too." she said looking down with watery eyes.

When it came down to Amazon law for Shampoo it was like the law of gravity, you can´t break it... it´s just impossible.

"Stupid Shampoo" he whispered in her ear and hugged her. she clung to his chest sobbing.

0-0

* * *

Ryoga rose from the bathtub, that warm water was so relaxing, he grabbed a towel and wrapped around his waist, and left the bathroom. 

His jaw dropped in front of her, in his room, on his bed, sat a very lightly dressed Ukyo eating an apple. Ryoga caught his nose.

Ukyo noticed his entrance "What´s up honey, something smells?" she said not paying him much attention and watching the TV in front of her.

"U- U- Ukyo what... what are you.. .doing.. in... my...bed" he asked gulping and sweating.

"Your bed?...don't you mean my bed? My Couch.. I told you earlier, since Natsu left this is my living room, this is the only TV I have, And I watch this show everyday, so we have to share for an hour" she sat, knees bent, against the back of the couch, now bed, finishing her apple, totally focused on her show.

Ryoga looked at her speechless, how could she be so careless with a boy in the room, in the same bed, and wearing tiny shorts with a tiny tank top, which was very very tight, like, wow.. she sure has grown... he thought staring at her examining her, he grabbed his nose, now with both hands, luckily Ukyo wasn't paying any attention. "well, I´ll go to the bathroom again, to put on my pjs' "

"Ok !" when he went past the TV Ukyo took a look at him... 'Wow... he qualifies as a Calvin Klein underwear model... I hope his PJs don't include a Shirt" she thought and smiled to herself.

He came out "Well, now I'll go to sleep... I ´m so tired" he said, not even looking at her, he got into the bed and covered from head to toes, he also moved to the opposite side from her.

Ukyo laughed hysterically.. "no no no... Ryoga, what are you wearing?!?! for Christ sake, It´s summer!!!"

"I´m ok" he said from under the covers, he was wearing a long sleeve shirt, with long pants, both yellow and with little piggies stamped on int, it was also a bit small for him.

"You know sugar, I know you are shy and all, but I´m used to living with guys, remember I went to an all boys school, so It doesn't bother me if you sleep in shorts, or underwear" she said always looking to the TV.

"I´m Okay, Don´t worry Ukyo.."

She shuddered and continued watching the TV.

Ryoga was sweating, 'I´m hot with all the clothes and covers, but Ukyo was almost naked, I can´t look' he thought... but he also couldn't breath, so he lowered the covers from his head to his chest. He opened an eye, she was still next to him, 'Oh my god, when is this torture going to end?' He looked at her, she was completely into the show, giggling, staring, laughing... shaking, bouncing... 'whaa! Close your eyes Hibiki!' he ordered himself.

"Well It´s over!... Ryoga.. are you asleep?" she asked

"Yes, go away." he thought playing asleep.

"Damn... Where is the remote control??.. I have to turn this off" she searched with her eyes through the room... "there..." the remote was on a chair, next to Ryoga´s head... she went over him to get it. When Ryoga opened his eyes, her worst nightmare have come true, the 100 percent woman that was Ukyo was in front of his eyes pinching his nose... that was too much for him.. he fainted.

Ukyo was oblivious to his suffering, getting back to her position turned off the TV and looked at him She went to her room.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:**  
_I see you from the distance  
From beyond the fence you made  
I know just how you're feeling  
I know - let me inside_  
**...Chapter 5: OPEN THE GATE **

* * *

**by Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	5. OPEN THE GATE

Ranma 1/2 Coupling CH5

OPEN THE GATE

Ukyo woke up, got dressed for work and got out of the room, in the way for the ladder it was her living room, a.k.a: Ryoga room, she decided to check up on the sleeping beast. she freaked out when she saw that the blankets that covered Ryoga´s body were covered in blood. she run to him and started slapping him.

"Ryoga, My god!, Ryoga!!! what happened, Are you Ok?!?" she yelled, he was all wet and hot. "Ryoga, Did you have an anyurism??!! Ryoga!!!" Ryoga jumped off the bed

"Ukyo, What are you doing?!? what happened?" he said

"Ryoga!!! what happened! look at you!! you are covered in blood!!!" she said worried.

He touched his head... it was ok, his chest... a bit wet, but ok... he remembered last nigh, he gulped and touched his nose...he looked into a mirror, he had a nose bleed...

"Oh.. it´s... nothing, ehhh... sometimes.. it happens to me.. NOT FOR ANYTHING SPECIAL"...

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yes... yes, don´t worry, it´s normal for me."

"Hmm, I think you should see a doctor." she said concerned.

He scratched the back of his head grinning.

"Oh, I´m so sorry honey, your piggie Pj's are all stained" she said trying to break the silence.

He looked down, to see what he was wearing, 'Damn.' he thought.

She laughed, "Well, sugar, I´m gonna prepare breakfast, are you coming?"

"err... I´ll change, and... go..." he said looking down.

* * *

The phone rang at the Nekohaunten. 

"Hiya Nekohaunten" Greeted Shampoo. A funny male voice replied'

"Hello, last week I ordered some takeout, and you know, it was delivered by a purple haired girl, I'm assuming she was a hooker, I was calling to know how much was she..."

"Ha Ha Ha Very Funny Spatula" Shampoo answered. Ukyo laughed.

"Hi Shamps, how are you?"

"Hmm... Been better," she said sadly "How is you and pig boy?" she said, changing the subject.

"Who?" Ukyo asked

"Err.. Lost boy... have not raped him already?"

"Ha ha ha.. not yet" she laughed "How is it going for Mousse and you?"

"This is hell, it´s crying, fighting, all the time"

"You know Shamps, you know what Mousse said yesterday, maybe it´s for the best... that way you don´t have to be together all the time..." Ukyo said calmly

"Oh spatula hussy, wants to get Mousse again!" she said angrily

"Oh! Come On Shampoo! you know that was years ago!!! and you were with Ranma!!.. and..." Ukyo defended herself

**FLASHBACK**

About a year ago, Ranma and Akane had broke up, again, but this time was big, Akane got so angry that went out with Ryoga, Ranma was furious, it was getting late and there was no sign of her, so he called Ukyo, Kodachi and Shampoo for a date, Actually he called Shampoo, but the three of them were together, they were about to go to a disco with Mousse and some of Kodachi´s friends, so he joined the gang.

First he went to Kodachi, but she wasn't so easy this time, so he thought he didn't want to lose time and went for the more easy Fiance'.

Shampoo couldn't believe it, she hadn't done anything and Ranma was already kissing her passionately. A few hours passed, the girls got more drunk, Ranma and Shampoo got more passionate.

Ukyo was really drunk, she was watching the whole scene, Shampoo and Ranma where so... "Get a Room" she shouted at them...

"Where is Kochi?"... She couldn't see her, she looked for her cellphone... she had a message...

"I'm gone!" that was from Kodachi. Damn. She thought,

"They were all gone and she had to watch the love of his life almost having explicit sex with another girl... damn, life was unfair". She finished her tequila shot. She looked a few steps from her was Mousse quietly sit looking at the floor, she got closer.

"Hi sugar, " she said "Those glasses are thick" she inspected him.

"well, without them, I can´t see, everythings all blurry" he answered her,looking towards where Shampoo and Ranma were putting on a show.

She tried to concentrate in a bottle in front of her, but the effects of alcohol were getting her

"I know what you mean." she said and looked at him. she followed his sight, "You know sugar, sometimes is better to miss things." she said taking off his glasses.

That turned Shampoo and Ranma into two big spots for him.

"Just because I can't see it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

She moved in front of him, very close, so he could see her and smiled.

She kissed him, he kissed her back, they left... they were on the rebound... just for tonight.

**END FLASHBACK**

"And Then what?" Ukyo asked.

"And then he went to do the deliveries" Shampoo answered sadly.

"I don´t want to have to give you the 'Amazon-rules-are-stupid' talk again but, you know he is right to be mad at you."

"Yes I know..." she said sadly "but... you know." she trailed off.

"Yeah.. but, just... try to stay cool, don´t hurt him... don´t hurt yourself." she said concerned.

"Yes.. thanks Ucchan..."

"No prob, hey I call you later, I have to feed some people." Ukyo said

"Talk you later, Bye." she hung

* * *

Ukyo hung the phone and watched enter into the room, a now cleaned Ryoga with a pile of clothes and blankets in his arms. 

"Honey, you are back, and clean!" she said

"Yes... eh... I´m gonna hang this outside, I've cleaned them..." he said.

She grinned.

"Ah.. and then Ukyo, as I ´ll be staying her, I don´t wanna bother you, so If I could help you with something, I don´t know.. cleaning the dishes... whatever you say." he offered. She smiled and put her hand and against his head scratching her palm with his hair, a bit like a dog

"YOUU AREEEE SUUUCH AA NIICEEE BOOYYY HIIIBIIIKII RYYYOUUUGAA" she said joking, and smiled.

He looked at her, 'She really was weird' he thought. Suddenly Ukyo´s look changed, still with her hand in his head, but looking through, over his shoulder, her smile disappeared and he could read her lips, she said "fuck". He turned away to see who have entered, when he heard.

"UCCCHAAAAN!" Ranma greeted his best friend.

"Hi Ranchan" she said, suddenly cheerfully.

He went to the other side of the counter, where she was, he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Hi pig boy." he looked at her hands from over her shoulder "What are you cooking? It smells great."

"Hi Ranma." Ryoga watched surprised by the closeness between them, it was a bit too much for him, too much for Ranma who was supposedly Akane's boyfriend, he couldn't also miss Ukyo face, trying to act cool... trying.

She walked away from his hug,

"Sit there" she pointed a sit, in front of her "I´ll make you some."

Ranma jumped as Konatsu pinched his butt from behind.

"Hi Ranchan" said "Still half and half?... you won´t forget to give me a call when you decide, won´t you?" he said ironically and winking at him.

Ranma sat were Ukyo pointed,

"You´ll be the first to know Konatsu, don´t worry."

"Hi Ryo-chan" he greeted Ryoga.

"Er.. hi.. I think I´m gonna hang this outside.. bye." he said quickly going away from Konatsu... sadly for him, Konatsu joined him pinched and told him

"It´s over there sugar..."

Ryoga gulped and left.

"So how you and Ryoga are getting on?" Ranma asked.

She flipped an okinamiyaki to his plate

"We are ok... he's a bit dumb, but a good boy... although I expect yours to be the party of the century, if it isn't I´ll have to charge you for Ryoga´s accommodations."

He laughed.

"Don´t worry about it we are preparing everything... It´s going to be great, we will remember this party for the rest of our lives." he munched.

"That is what I am afraid of." she said, half joking, half concerned.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:**  
_Subliminal rules: how to live, how to die  
I know of others with a box as their home  
Light only enters from a crack or a hole  
Oh this is not enough for a human to grow_  
...Chapter 6: **TRAPPED IN A BOX**

* * *

**by Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	6. TRAPPED IN A BOX

Ranma 1/2 Coupling CH6

TRAPPED IN A BOX

Mousse returned to the restaurant from doing the deliveries, he approached to Shampoo who was on the counter. 

"Is there anything more to deliver?" he asked 

"No is ok, lunch is over." she smiled at him. 

He returned the smiles, he was tired of fighting with her, and he couldn't stand to treat her badly for very long.

He looked into her eyes... she returned his gaze. 

Suddenly the romantic moment was interrupted by a loud yell 

"HIIIIIIIIII, Shampoo... Mousse." a hyperactive Ranma Saotome entered the restaurant. 

Both of them glared furiously at him. "Hi Ranma." Mousse said coldly. 

Ranma realized what he did.

"Oops, sorry guys I didn't mean to spoil the moment... sorry for the inturuption." he smiled at them. 

"Nihao. Ranma." said Shampoo disappointed. 

He sat carefree in front of them "So how are you doing?". 

Mousse glared at him with lighting sparking in his eyes. 

"Are you still mad at each other? Oh come on, you're my favorite couple." 

Shampoo was speechless. 

Mousse tightened his fist. "Everything is fine, Ranma, I´ll finish the deliveries" he left 

Shampoo watched him go. 

"Good! I was a little worried, after yesterday Mousse was a little too... aggressive, so I came to check up on you" 

"Geez... thanks Ranma" Shampoo said ironically. 

"Don´t mention it! I Still couldn't believe that you broke up after... you know, you were so good together" he smiled at her. 

Shampoo looked at the floor "Aha..." 

"Actually Akane and I were jealous of your relationship". he laughed 

"He.. he" she laughed falsely. Ranmas words brought back memories of better times with Mousse.

"Well since you're ok, I´ll go... bye Shampoo" he said cheerfully and he left. 

"Bye Ranma" she said and started to cry. 

* * *

It was pass closing time at ucchans. 

"Bye honeys, I´m Leaving." Konatsu waved goodbye to Ryouga and Ukyou. 

"Bye Natsu." Ukyou said while mopping the floor. "Good Night" said Ryouga, finishing the dishes. 

A few minutes passed and Ukyou finished her mopping, she moved quietly behind Ryouga who was cleaning the last dish.

"Come on honey, let´s go to bed." she said seductively.

Ryouga flinched and dropped the plate. 

Ukyou laughed hysterically. 

"Very funny" Ryoga said, "I was concentrated in the dish washing... I didn't ... expect you... from behind." he finished. 

"Hehe... you are so naif" she looked at her watch, "Uh my show is going to start in five minutes, Ryouga I´ll be upstairs!" she left 

Ukyou really made him nervous... she was so confident, she wasn't afraid to tell Ranma that she loved him, he could hug her in front of everybody and she was cool. He was getting a bit tired of her joking, but maybe that could help him with his problems dealing with girls. He finished, turned off the lights and went upstairs. 

When he arrived Ukyou had already unfolded his bed, put the blankets and she was sitting, knees bent, at the back of the sofa, in her pajamas. 

"I have to get used to that" he thought glancing at Ukyou. He sat at the other side of the bed. 

She looked at him "Not wearing pajamas tonight?" 

" Err... no" this time he was not going to get suffocated again, he´ll wait till she is gone, and he would sleep in his boxers.

"Good...I mean... It´s hot... you know...so you don´t get suffocated" she blushed a little, but he didn't realized. 

"Ukyou, can I ask you something?" he asked. 

"Anything you want, sugar. But after the show." she smiled at him. 

"Ok"... "damn TV, what´s so good about it, he wasn´t used to those kind of things, there was nothing like this in the woods.

At first he watched Ukyou laugh... then he got interested in what was making her to do that, so he turnedto the TV. It was weird, then it was funny, till it turned hilarious, so much so that Ryoga laughed out loud

Ukyou was surprised at this and looked at him. His eyes fixed on the TV, his big smile. He was actually really cute with that big fangy smile, she thought. 

Thirty minutes later, the show was over. 

"Honey, I´m glad you like the show" Ukyou said to Ryouga. 

"Hehe... It´s good, that Randy guy is so stupid, it´s funny." he smiled remembering him. 

"I think It´s the first time I've seen you smiling and laughing like this." she pointed at him. 

"Yeah.. well I guess the show made me forget everything." She looked at him, understanding. 

"So sugar, what did you want to ask me?" He looked at her 

"Er.. well.. it´s about Ranma" he lowered his eyes...when he realize what he was looking at, he looked back at her face blushing. 

"What about him?" Ukyou asked him. 

"Well... you know I've been out for some time, and I came back, for Akane and well... she is with... Ranma... but, then... he came today..." 

She looked at him trying to make the point. 

"Err.. you know, she is his girlfriend, right?" Ryouga asked her 

she knew where Ryouga was trying to get. 

"Yes, Ranchan and Akane were back together about six months ago, he tells me that this is definitive." she said " He always tells me that." she thought. Her smile was gone. 

He looked down "You two are very close, aren't you?" he asked again. 

"Yes! he is my best friend." she affirmed "Where are you implying, Ryouga?" she asked, seriously.

He gulped. "Err... well.. is that, I don´t wanna offend you but, today when he came to visit you, he looked like more than a friend" he finished.  
Maybe he was being a bit aggressive, but If he was going to talk to Akane, he had to have all the information... More if that evil Saotome was cheating on her, he always knew that he was scum, and he didn't deserve her, but this well, could just prove it. 

She knew what he saw, 'The male hysteria of Ranma Saotome: I know you love me, you know I love you, my love for you is unique, but It´s not my only love.' she thought. But Ranma was her best friend, so she couldn´t tell Ryouga that. 

"Ohh shut up! the thing you have extremely weird problems dealing with the opposite sex doesn´t mean that two best friends can´t be close to each other" 

Her answer took him completely out of place, he was sure of what he had seen, Ranma was all over her, and she was uncomfortable about that.

" Hey! I don´t have EXTREMELY WEIRD problems with the opposite sex." he said 

"Oh! come on sugar, you would be more petrified if I show you a breast now than If I pointed a bazooka at you." 

"That´s not true!" he said trying to sound serious. 

"Oh yeah? well I´m gonna do it!" she grabbed the bottom part of her t-shirt and lifted showing him his belly button. 

Ryouga saw that action and before seeing more he closed his eyes... but he couldn't prevent his nose for bleeding. 

Ukyou laughed hysterically 

"Whahaaaa I can´t believe it Ryouga...Hahaha! have you really think I was going to show you my breasts Hahaha, and then the blood..." she couldn't stop laughing. Ryouga was so easy to mock, she couldn't resist. 

Ryouga looked down, ashamed. 

"Ohh and the blood, ohh I remember this morning, you naughty boy, what have you been dreaming, piggy" she keep on laughing 

Now he was really ashamed, an aura glowing around him. 

She noticeed.She felt a little bad, he was so shy, but he was a good guy, she went to far. 

"Hey Ryouga, honey..." she tried to make eye contact "I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to... you know... It´s ok, you don´t have to be ashamed of this kind of thing." She grabbed his hand "It´s ok honey, It´s normal." 

"I´m sorry Ukyou" he said calming down. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for honey, I´m the one, I shouldn't have teased you that way." she apologized 

"You know what they say every joke has an element of truth." 

"Well... yes... what do you mean?" she said 

"...I ... I think... I have a problem with girls." he admitted 

"Oh, well sugar, It´s not so bad, you know... It´s cute and all... no one gets hurt." well, fainting and bleeding wasn't too healthy but, she didn´t know what else to say to make him feel better. 

"Cute?... It´s another curse.. I could never be confident with Akane." 

"Don´t say that, I´m sure that when you find someone that is special for you, both will find a way.. Meanwhile If you want, you could try to loosen up a bit here with me, you know, not dress up for bed, stop fainting at my jokes. Maybe that could help... look, I think that being just this close sat in the same bed is an improvement" 

When she said that last phrase he realized the position, he gulped, she griped his hand tighter, and smiled at him. 

She was a nice girl after all, he thought, she was trying to make him feel better. He grinned at her. 

"I... I think... that would be great." 

Good... he was alright again. She smiled.

He smiled back at her. 

"So... let´s start" she said and crawled till she was in front of him.

He looked at her and froze.

She moved her hand under his shirt and run her fingers over his chest, moved to his ears and whispered 

"Man, there's so much heat beneath these clothes, please Ryouga, lets do it." 

Her movement put him in pause, her hand in hibernating, her whisper was about to make him crash, so he turned off the system, and fainted.

She laughed... "I can´t help it! It´s so funny" went to her room laughing,

But you know what they say... 

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:**  
_One minute here  
The next you're gone  
Let's make an end  
To this sad, sad song_  
...Chapter 7: **YOU CAN DO IT**

* * *

**by Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	7. YOU CAN DO IT

Ranma 1/2 Coupling CH7

YOU CAN DO IT

Shampoo entered the room carrying a tray filled with cookies, bread, jam and a cup of tea. She sat on the bed next to Mousse. He opened his eyes and looked surprised at her.

"Good morning Mousse, It´s truce breakfast." she said.

"Truce?" he asked.

"Yes, Shampoo doesn't want to cry, Mousse doesn't want to be mad, right?.. so truce for now." she smiled.

'Truce', sounded like 'forgive' to Mousse, and that was something he would never do, but on the other hand he was going to be living with Shampoo for a couple of weeks, and if they were like the last two days, it would be hell. A few days of truce couldn't be that bad.

"I accept" he said.

"Yay!" she said happily.

"But, that doesn't change things, you know. I Can´t forgive you." he finished.

"I know... Shampoo doesn't ask that." she looked down.

"mmm... thish cookiesh are teastish" Mousse munched.

Shampoo looked at him and smiled.

0-0

* * *

Ukyo woke up and went to Ryoga´s room, she felt a little guilty about last night.  
She felt better when she saw Ryoga completely asleep, she looked under the blankets, he wasn't wearing his stupid pajamas, he was actually sleeping in his boxers, 'Well, at least he listened to me.' she thought. She looked at him, 'Wow, he has such a nice body.' she thought, "I reeeeaaally want to help you with your problem." she giggled.

A few hours passed and so did the breakfast crowd. Ukyo decided to go up to check up on Ryoga who hadn't come down yet.

When she got there he was finishing making the bed."Hi honey" she greeted him.

"Ukyo!" he looked at her blushing. "You know, what happened yesterday, I think... that Is ok... you know... I just don't want to bother you, I think I better leave."

"Ryoga, I´m sorry, I went to far again" she looked at him in the eyes

"Err... It´s no... It´s ok." he scratched the back of his head.

"I want to help you, really. From the bottom of my heart, You are a good boy, Ryoga" she finished.  
he looked at her surprised.

"I brought you this, as an apology of last night's joke" she gave him a little box.

"Err.. Ukyo, you shouldn't have." he looked at the case "What is it?"

she giggled "You're so lost. That´s a DVD. It has the first season of that show we watched yesterday, I saw that you liked it." she smiled, she really felt bad about last night.

Ryoga was really really surprised "Wow... thanks, Ukyo We should watch it tonight after work." he grinned.

"So, you forgive me?" she asked

"Yes, well, I wasn't, you know..." he was touched.

"Great, that means you stay!!" she hugged him. he blushed intensely. "Well, lets go back to work, after lunch you have an appointment with the doctor!".

"Whaaaat?" he jumped.

"You know, about your problem, I said I was going to help you!" she winked at him and went down to Ucchan's.

"I don't know what frightens me more, the disease or the cure." he thought.

0-0

* * *

Ukyo dragged Ryoga down the street.

"But Ukyo, I don't know what to say." he complained.

"You just tell him your problem."

"It´s very private, what If I faint telling the doctor?"

"You won't, just think that you'll never see him again and how he's surely seen worse."

Ryoga sighed. They entered the hospital, Ukyo gripped Ryoga's hand tighter and went to the receptionist.

"Hi, we have an appointment with Dr. Kido." The receptionist smiled at her and asked

"Hi!, surname?".

Ryoga was looking a way of escape.

"Hibiki, Hibiki Ryoga" she answered.

"Ok go down that corridor, then left, first door to the right, she will call you in a few minutes" she finished. Ryoga froze at what he have just heard, and looked at Ukyo

"SHEEEEEEEEEEE??"

She knew what that meant.

"Ryoga! Don´t be such a baby, do you want to to solve this problem or not!?"

"No!!" he said

CLANG

"Jackass" she dragged him down the corridor

0-0

"Hibiki" a cute doctor about 30 years old called.

he looked at Ukyo

"Please? don´t make me go in there"

"Oh! come on Jackass, lets go" she grab him and went into the room with him.

"Hi, I'm Kuonji Ukyo, this is Hibiki Ryoga." she greeted the doctor and sat down.

"So kids, whats been bothering you?" the doctor asked She looked at Ryoga who was trying to say something

"I... I... I..."

Ukyo rolled her eyes.

"We came because he has a problem, he is very shy with girls. When he tries to get... close.. to one, you know what I mean. He ends up fainting or having a nosebleed."

Ryoga was crimson and speechless

"I see" the doctor said, "I assume you are his girlfriend?"

Ryoga looked at her.

She was going to say no, but maybe if she said that she was his friend the doctor would kick her out of the room, and then panicked, Ryoga would NEVER tell HER his problem, and even if he did, he was so stupid, he´ll mess it up for sure, she had to be there.

"Yes." Ukyo affirmed

Ryoga's jaw dropped

"Have you had sex yet?" she asked asked.

"yes." Ukyo answered... "er? with him... no no..." she corrected herself

Ryoga blushed, he looked at the doctor´s desk maybe he could kill himself with a couple of clips.

"I mean, we've tried but he always faints."

Ryoga couldn't believe his position, he sure wasn't going to survive this time.

"Mr. Hibiki... have you ever had sexual relations?" Ryoga gulped, looked at Ukyo, and then to the doctor

"N-n-n-o"

Ukyo was surprised at his answer, well, it was obvious now but it had never ochered to her before.

"Do you have any kind of sexual dysfunction when you masturbate Mr. Hibiki" the doctor asked, taking down notes.

He couldn't believe his ears, the two ladies were as calm as if they were talking about cake recipes.

"Waaahh... no no..."

"Do you masturbate regularly Mr. Hibiki?"

"No...I mean... unless it´s extremely necessarily." he trailed off and looked down.

"When you faint, are you having an erection?"

Ryoga's jaw dropped, he couldn't take it anymore.

"No he is not." Ukyo answered that, and blushed.

'how does she know?' Ryoga thought

"Mr. Hibiki... what do you think of sex"

He blushed more... "well.. it's something... you do when you get married, with the person you love, to have kids".

Ukyo looked at him...he was so naive.

The doctor smiled.

"Well.. I think we have 2 problems here." she looked at them "First, Ryoga, sex seems to be so taboo for you that you have to physically stop it.. Whenever you are about to get an erection you faint." then she looked at Ukyo.

"Second, what you said about sex It´s great, but that doesn't mean that feeling desire is wrong, It´s ok for you to have sex as you are old enough, you love each other and you wear protection. Ukyo, you shouldn't put Ryoga under pressure to have sex with you, I´m sure he loves you and wants to be with you but he has his way of seeing commitment, you´ll have to go slow"

Ukyo jaw dropped, first she was helping this jackass and then she was a rapist.

"Well, thanks doctor." he said

"I´ll send you to do a couple of routine tests." she wrote down the order and give it down to Ryoga

"Well, Ryoga , Ukyo, Take care... everything is going to be ok" she smiled at them

"Bye doctor, thanks" Ryoga said and both left the room.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling**:  
_Thinking what should I do  
Now I don't have you  
I save 'em up, I put 'em in my pocket  
I'm gonna need 'em for later_  
...Chapter 8: **LEFTOVERS **

* * *

**by Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	8. LEFTOVERS

Ranma 1/2 Coupling CH8

LEFTOVERS

Ukyo and Ryoga walked out of the hospital. She was still wondering if Ryoga's problem was partially her fault.

"tssss..."

Ryoga smiled a bit, he wasn't happy about what had happened with the doctor, but at least it was useful, now he knew that there was nothing physically wrong, it was all in his head. With a little bit of concentration, well maybe a lot, he could overcome it. The best part was the look on Ukyo's face when the doctor told her not to force sex on him.'Heh heh heh, she was always right, and she had the best plans, but she didn't see that coming.' he thought.

She looked at him smiling... "Hey Steve Carell, what are you smiling at?" she said teasing him

"Steve Who?" he was interrupted by a beeping sound.

Ukyo took a cell phone from her pocket and looked at the screen 'What are you doing tonight?' signed Ranma. she answered "Nothing, but remember that I have lost boy at home."

"What is it?" Ryoga asked her intrigued.

"An SMS, don´t worry about it... so Ryoga, I think our visit to the doctor was important, now that we know that it's in your head, with some concentration..." she looked at him in a bossy way "You´ll be ready for Akane in a week."she smiled at him with her thumbs up.

"You think?, well I really hope so... Ukyo I don´t know how to repay-" he was interrupted by the beep again.

Ukyo looked at her cell again, was another message from Ranma 'Can´t you get rid of him, at lest for a few hours, send him to the movies?' she answered 'Yeah, is Akane available?' she re-read the message a few times, she closed her eyes and pressed send.

Ryoga continued talking about how sorry he was, that she was doing all this for him and he was doing nothing for her.

She interrupted him "You know what! why wait for a week? I think you should ask her tonight, you know... you don´t have to go all the way.. but It could be like a warming up, a movie or something casual." she smiled at him.

"You think?" he was overwhelmed, she really had faith in him. "I don´t know, I don´t wanna screw it up again..."

"Ryoga" she put her hand in his elbow, "I think you're ready, look" she pushed him over and hugged him "See?"

He blushed "Ukyo, I´m feeling a little dizzy".

She felt Ryoga's body loosen, "Oh don´t think about that.. just think about something else, tell me about the temple, your training, the mountains"

"T-t-the t-e-m-p... temple was... it was high... in the-" he tried to concentrate in the story. "The temple was high in the mountains, big soft mountains..." he looked down at her and blushed.

She slapped him in the back of his head, still hugging him. "Concentrate piggy."

"Ok... Ok... the training was..." Ryoga continued babbling.

Ukyo´s cell beeped again, she moved it trying to read the SMS without letting Ryoga go 'Mmm.. I don´t think she is free.. well don´t worry let´s leave it for some other time.'

'Damn...' rejected again, she knew this was going to happen, why did she go so far?...just one answer, it was Ranma, she couldn't resist him. she burred her face in Ryoga's chest.

"... that day I did 10,000 push ups with 10 monkeys on my back." he felt Ukyo´s weight change, now he was containing her.

"Hey, Ukyo.. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I´m fine!" she said not looking at him "Just hug."

"It was Ranma, wasn't it?" he asked, hugging her.

"I don´t know what you are talking about." she couldn't admit defeat, she couldn't tell him about her relationship with Ranma, she couldn't confess that she was using him like she did in the old days, she couldn't do it because she knew it was wrong, she didn't want to do it, but she couldn't help it, so she just denied it.

"It´s true, I could be wrong, but these past few days we've spent a lot of time together, and I've realized that you are a very cheerful person, you're always happy, smiling, making jokes, trying to make people laugh. I envy you for that. But, there were times I've seen that smile fade away, and those times involved Ranma." he looked at her not letting her go "and I don´t think you are smiling now."

"Ryoga. have you ever done something that is really stupid and you continue doing it even though you know it's REALLY stupid."

"You are talking to a guy that gets lost on his way to the bathroom, faints in front of girls ... and.. well thats enough."

she smiled and looked at him "Ryoga, why did you came back to Nermia after all this time?" she asked, feeling a bit sorry for him.

He looked at her into her eyes, they were so blue, _t_hey looked so sad, she was so close to him, "Because," he noticed her mouth, he couldn't stop staring.

She was firmly in his arms, lost in his eyes, she bit her lip trying to stop her feelings.

he moved forward "... I´m stupid."

he felt her breath coming closer "Yes we are..."

FLASH

a click sound interrupted them like a slap, they jump away from each others arms.

"Well, well, well, Isn't she a great hostess... I've heard you know how to treat your guest Kuonji..."

Ryoga Froze. Ukyo Rolled her eyes.

"I´m sorry Ryoga, I've shouldn't have put you in such a situation" she looked at him apologizing.

"Well... err..." she interrupted him

"I should have known that your heart belonged to another woman".

Nabiki observed the situation

Ryoga was confused.

"Another rejection!" she looked down

"Oh! this is so sad!! you looked so good together..." Nabiki said ironically.

"Well, Ukyo you know what they say... 3rd time's the charm"

Ryoga was astonished... "that Nabiki was mean!" he thought

she looked at her "I think you are right, Nabiki, I hope I get luckier next time"

Ryoga looked at Ukyo, why she was letting Nabiki say that to her.

"Well... I think my job here is over... See ya guys" Nabiki left

"Ukyo, Why did you let her say those things about you?"

"Is she gone?" Ukyo asked Ryoga

"yes"

"Jackass!! I was acting!! I said that so that she could spread the wrong gossip... to Akane"

"Oh!" She have thought in everything, like always, he thought, If she hadn't said that Nabiki surely would tell Akane that he was hugging, and about to kiss, Ukyo in the middle of the street, that will surely ruin his intentions towards her.

"Thanks Ukyo.. but, you shouldn't have let her say those things to you." he looked at her concerned.

"Would you like me to tell her about your little shyness problem, to justify that we were hugging in the middle of the street?"

"Well.. no... but..." he scratched the back of his head.

"Ah... Look at the time!! The night rush will be in an hour!! Let´s go back to the restaurant. We have lots of work to do"

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:  
**_Man there's so much heat beneath these clothes  
I mean blow your mind like this  
You see me  
Mmmm alright_  
...Chapter 9: **YUMMY **

* * *

**by Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	9. YUMMY

Ranma 1/2 Coupling CH9

YUMMY

Ukyo and Ryoga entered Ucchan's.

Inside Shampoo was chatting with Konatsu.

"Oh! Look who is back and they're holding hands! So romantic..." Shampoo said ironically

Ryoga looked at the hand an flushed, Ukyo rolled her eyes and let go.

"What are you doing here Shampoo? Daffy-duck kick you out?" Ukyo asked

Ryoga watched the two of them, "They're supposed to be best friends, but they're always fighting, or maybe it was a joke, but how was it supposed to be funny?" he thought

"He he he, I came to talk to my friend but she was on a date." she looked at Ryoga

"No, err.. we ... went.. to..." Ryoga tried to answer and blushed. He was lost this time, Shampoo was her best friend so Ukyo wouldn't cover for him this time.

"We went to find Ranma´s birthday gift." Ukyo answered

Ryoga looked at her, she saved him again... and so fast... she was always ready!

"Ah! what did you buy him?" Shampoo asked

Ryoga panicked. 'what, what?' he though and looked at her desperately.

"Nothing! This jackass got lost and I spent all afternoon looking for him!!" she glared at him.

"Err.. well yes.. I have a little problem...err..." he scratched the back of his head.

A couple entered the restaurant.

"Oh Costumers, lets get back to work." said Konatsu.

Ryoga went to the back of the kitchen to do the dishes, Konatsu to the couple, Ukyo to the grill, and shampoo was in front of her at the counter.

"So, how are you and Mousse?" Ukyo asked her while cooking

"We are on a truce."

Ukyo looked at her.

"What?" shampoo asked

"You know what that means?"

"yes, we don´t fight, we are friends again"

"YEAH, right! You're going to hurt his feelings, again.. you are acting Ranma-ish."

"I´m not Ranma!! You know is different! I don´t do it because I´m selfish, I HAVE to do it."

"Whatever... that doesn't change anything, at least don´t lie to yourself with that friendship nonsense."

"Then, what I do?" shampoo asked sadly

"I don´t have any idea, you know, normally I would say carpe diem, but... that hasn't lead me to a perfect life with a happy boyfriend."

"Oh-oh bad day spatula?"

"I've had better ones."

"Hi Ucchan, tomorrow is Saturday, lets go out and forget everything." Shampoo offered.

"And what are you gonna do with Mousse?"

"Yes, Spatula is right I can´t leave him alone."

"I didn't say that!!" Ukyo rolled her eyes.

"Hey Pig-boy!!" Shampoo interrupted her

Ryoga looked at her angrily "Who are you calling-"

"Hey Ryoga, Tomorrow we all go out, yes?"

Ryoga looked at Ukyo "Of course he's coming, I wouldn't go out alone with you and Mousse even if you threaten to burn down the restaurant."

Ryoga didn't like the idea of socializing, much less with Shampoo and Mousse "But..."

Ukyo glared at him "But what? You owe me!"

He remembered the day. "Of course shampoo, I´ll be there."

"Mmm... what have you been doing to him that he owes you?"

"You can´t even imagine, look at him, isn't he slimmer?" she teased him

Ryoga looked at her blushing...

"Oh! yes look the bags under his eyes. Ukyo, you are killing him, well I´ll get going"

Ryoga blushed deeper.

Ukyo laughed.

"Bye Shamps!"

Ukyo finished cleaning the grill, and Ryoga mopping the floor.

"Hey Ryoga! jackass... You forgot to call Akane!" she knew she had told him that he was ready just to get him out of her house, but she didn't want him to find out.

he looked at her "Well... I didn't, I appreciate your faith in me but I don´t think I´m ready... next week should be alright." When he just came here he just wanted to talk to Akane, but now, being with Ukyo make him feel that he had a chance, maybe the last one, so he had to be ready and focus "Besides, we have plans for tonight... we have a TV show to watch." he smiled at her

Ukyo didn't see that coming, the second time today, maybe Ryoga wasn't as stupid as she thought, she smiled at him blushing, it was the first time someone picked her over akane, and that meant a lot, too much for her.

Ryoga noticed Ukyo blushing, and got nervous... "Well... I.. I´ll be upstairs." he left

"Great! Yes.. I´ll join you in a minute." she smiled at herself.

A few minutes later Ryoga sat on the bed with the blankets covering him to his waist. Ukyo entered the room, dressed in her pajamas, put the DVDD in and went to the other side of the bed.

"And then you press play and... that's all, you enjoy your DVD." Ukyo finished her DVD player training

"mm that doesn't seem hard"

The first episode finished with the two of them laughing, for the second one Ukyo felt a little bit sleepy but she didn't want to go, she looked at Ryoga who was enjoying the show. 'He's distracted, I shouldn't forgot about his training.' she thought, she moved closer to him.

He was so focused on the TV that he didn't realize that she was right beside him.

He didn't bleed, that's good, she continued her examination, I should... slowly... she slowly started letting her weight rest against Ryoga

he didn't realize.

'Who are you fooling Kuonji, you know that you want him.' she slapped herself. If this would have been another guy, she now would be all over him by now, but, with their friendship and ryoga's problem ... she just gave her desires away, and returned her attention to the tv.

2nd chapter was over, and Ukyo fell asleep.

by the end of the 3rd one, Ryoga was starting to fell asleep too, so he was going to ask Ukyo to turn the TV off, when he realized that he was a little heavier... actually she wasn't on the other side of the bed, she was asleep on his chest, with her nose sniffing his neck and her hand on his shoulder. He felt the dizziness rising. he had to be strong. he looked at Ukyo "Ukyo, wake up, you have to go .. to your bed."

Ukyo was a heavy sleeper "Shut up jackass."

Ryoga gulped... well, maybe he could use this to "train", she was asleep so... he shouldn't be afraid of anything. He poked her in the face, just to test.

She just made a funny face and continued sleeping.

He smiled at her face. Now he had to do it, he had to overcome his shyness, and not faint, he looked again at Ukyo, her chest was pressed against his side, he looked there, her tank top didn't leave much to imagination and that was just what he was looking for. he concentrated, he didn't want to faint, he was comfortable here, with Ukyo, she knew all his problems, she was willing to help him, she was asleep so he couldn't get embarrassed.  
He relaxed, he could do it! Sitting next to a girl and he hadn't fainted. Great!, now, what should he do... his mind was giving him some ideas, but... He gulped, Ukyo's breath against his neck was steady, he started to sweat, he'd never been so close to a girl, conscious, now that he knew why... a part of him wanted to take advantage of his situation. he tried to sleep, but he couldn't.  
This was the second uncomfortable situation with Ukyo in a day, and he had provoked all, if it hadn't been for Nabiki interrupting them, they might have kissed.

Right now the idea didn't sound so bad. He looked down at her, what if he kissed her now? Sure she could wake up and kill him. On the other hand she was always provoking him, well, 'She does that because she knows that I wouldn't do anything, but what if i did?' he thought. He moved his hand to her waist. 'What if I...' he started wondering what things he could to Ukyo in her unconscious state. His hand started to search for his boxers.

Suddenly a big BOOM! sound from the TV surprised them.

Ukyo, Woke up "What happened!!" she asked scared, she calmed down when she realized it had been the TV.

Ryoga jumped too, and calmed down when he realized the same,

Ukyo looked at him and noticed. She blushed

Ryoga blushed and took his hand of his underwear.

"Well, I guess you're overcoming your problem..."she kissed him on the cheek, congratulating "So, I´ll be, um, going to my room ... right?" she looked at him, moving away from the bed.

He looked at her speechless and red

"Good night Ryoga" and she was gone.

"Damn..." he thought, covered his face with a pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:**  
_There´s times when this dress rehearsal seems incomplete  
But, you see the colors in me like no one else  
You've used up all your coupons  
And all you've got left is me_  
...Chapter 10: **UNDERNEATH IT ALL**

* * *

**by Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	10. UNDERNEATH IT ALL

Ranma 1/2 Coupling CH10

UNDERNEATH IT ALL

Ryoga woke up, stretched, and remembered last night, he collapsed into the bed and covered his head with the pillow.  
He was so embarrassed he wanted to die. After a few minutes, he regained the will to live, got up, got dressed and went to the kitchen.

Ukyo and Konatsu were already working, he said "Hi." to the two of them and went directly to the dishes.

The morning passed quickly, Konatsu went to the market to buy a few supplies leaving him and Ukyo alone.

He had been observing her all day, and when she asked him something or even talked to him, his face showed his guilt.  
He had noticed that Ukyo wasn't paying much attention to him, and she hadn´t said anything about last night. He hoped she wasn't angry at him. He took a deep breath and went to her.

"Err... Uk... Ukyo"

"Yes, honey?" she answered, not looking up from the food she was cooking.

"Um, about, about last night..."

She continued looking down, she blushed a bit. "Oh... yes.. I´m sorry I couldn't finish watching the show, I was so tired"

"Ok, well, no but, I was talking..." he gulped.

"Oh yes. Thank you for carrying me to my bed." she smiled at him.

"What?!.. I did-" he was shocked, she didn't remember?, Could this be true? Maybe luck was, for once, on his side. "Well, don´t mention it." he blushed.

They smiled and blushed at one another and returned to work.

* * *

The lunch crowd was over, Ryoga and Konatsu were eating at the counter, while Ukyo drank some cola in front of them.

"So, Ryo-chan, what are you gonna wear tonight?" Konatsu asked.

"What do you mean?" he looked down at himself.

"Honey, we're not going camping." he said Ironically

Ukyo giggled

"I don´t have anything else." he protested.

Konatsu looked up and down at him "I think I could help you"

Ryoga looked Konatsu up and down "I think I´ll pass."

"Don´t misjudge him, he really has a taste for fashion." Ukyo defended her friend

"And I have something for you Ucchan!" he smiled at her

"You are crazy if you think I´m wearing a dress"

Ryoga chukled, she had grown, now no one could mistaken her for a boy, but she was still a tomboy.

"hehhe, No Ucchan, I know you, it is more likely to see Ryoga waring a dress than you, what I´m offering it is a t-shirt... I bought it yesterday, but its a bit big for me"

"What are you trying to say, That I´m FAT?!" she glared at Konatsu

she was still a girl, she had girly things too. Ryoga thought.

"he he he, No Ucchan! I don´t mean fat big, I mean.. boobs big!"

"Oh!" she blushed

Ryoga blushed a bit too, she was a weird girl, he knew she was raised by her father, he didn't know anything about her mother. Then she was cheated by Ranma's father, started chasing after him, renounced her femininity, went to a few boy schools, as a boy, then she arrived in Nerima, she found ranma, fell in love with him, then it turned out that he was half a girl, after that she started living with this guy Konatsu, that was supposedly in love with her but it turned out he was gay...She really grew in a weird environment.. she had grow up pretty normal at the end, even though that she was now exchanging clothes with a drag queen. he thought.

"I Think he could be his size." Konatsu said

"But, Hana-chan wouldn't lend him his clothes, he is really obsessive with that"

"What?" Ryoga returned to earth

Konatsu took of his cellphone and started talking to someone.

"Natsu is asking Hana-chan if he could lend you some clothes."

"Who?!"

"Hana-chan is Natsu´s boyfriend."

"NO WAY!!"

"Oh shut up jackass, You´ll be really lucky if he lends you something, he dress really good, and boyish, don´t worry about it... he is really metro sexual!"

"I don´t know what you are talking about, but I´m not wearing a dress!!"

Ukyo laughed.

"All set!!" Konatsu blinked at Ryoga.

* * *

Hours passed, they finished work, Ryoga finished showering and got out of the bath, Ukyo and Konatsu were in his room.

"My turn!" said Ukyo and run to the bathroom door "Ok sugar, Konatsu is going to help you dress up tonight"

"I know how to dress, Ukyo." he said tightly gripping his towel.

"Not in that way, Dressing with style!"

"Don´t worry Ryo- I don't bite...At least I won´t leave a mark"

Ryoga looked at Ukyo for help, but she smiled at him and went into the bathroom closing the door.

"ok Ryo-chan put this on" he gave him some dark blue jeans

Ryoga waited for him to leave the room.

"oh.. Come on, I´m a guy!!...Ok! I´ll turn around but, just till you put your boxers."

Ryoga put the boxers and the jeans as fast as a lighting.

"well, it fits you.. ." Konatsu said at him

"It´s a bit tight" he said trying to loosen up the jean

"well... jeans are.. " he showed him a withe v neck t-shirt with a cool stamp or a Micro-Jacquard Shirt "Which do you like most?"

"I don´t know! it´s the same for me"

"Ok put the t-shirt, I think that the shirt would be a bit tighter"

he put it on. He hear a whistle and some clapping

"Niiiiiiiiicee!" said Ukyo, now out of the bathroom and just wearing a towel.

He cached his nose "thanks" he said blushing

"Kuonji, Ukyo... Could you at least act like a lady for a second and go to your room and get dressed" Konatsu interrupted

"Yes mom..." she went to her room, "What do I have to wear?!" she yelled from inside

Konatsu entered the room.

"Ukyo he is going in!" Ryoga warned her

Konatsu looked at him "I've seen her naked a million times."

"but... you .. you are a guy"

"He might have tricked you with that Hibiki... but he is a girl inside, now, he is gonna remember you in the lonely times..." Ukyo said from behind Konatsu

Konatsu giggled.

Ryoga looked at her.

"What are you trying to peek on, Mr. hibiki?"

"No.. I was... just" he blushed

"Just finish dressing, I´m gonna help her"

"ok Ok..."

A couple of minutes passed, Ryoga sat on the bed, when they came out. Ukyo was wearing a black skirt with a pink and black tank top.

"She was really beautiful" he thought.

"So, What do you think?" Konatsu asked

he blushed a little " She is really beautiful, I mean.. the clothes.. with her and all" he said nervously

she smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead "Oh you are really lovely underneath it all Hibiki" she said ironically. "Ok let´s go or Shampoo is going to kill me!!"

Ryoga blushed and Konatsu smiled at the two of them.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling**:  
_Come here a little closer  
'Cause I wanna see you baby real close up  
And who would have thought it'd be the two of us?  
'Cause I'm in the mood come on and give it up_  
...Chapter 11: **HELLA GOOD **

* * *

**by Misshappynewyear** **& Swartzwald**


	11. HELLA GOOD

Ranma 1/2 Coupling CH11

HELLA GOOD

Ryouga, Konatsu and Ukyou arrived at the bar.

It was a bit noisier than most of the other bars Ryoga had been to, the reason for this was that it was, in fact, a Disco-bar, there were tables and stools for those who just wanted to sit and have a drink, but the main focus of the room was the dance floor.

Shampoo and Mousse were sitting next to a handsome young man in an expensive looking suit

Ryouga, following Ukyo's lead, greeted everyone, but his jaw dropped when Konatsu, very romantically, greeted the unknown man, who was apparently Hana-can.

Ukyo saw his face and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ohh hansome." Shampoo greeted Ryoga, "Be careful Ryoga, Spatula is wearing a skirt, you know what that means."

Ukyou rolled her eyes, Ryoga just said "hi."

"Well, have you already ordered?" Konatsu asked while sitting in his boyfriend's lap.

Ryoga tried not to look shocked, and sat next to ukyou.

"Yes, we ordered some beers." Mousse answered.

"Oh.. I want a daiquiri." Konatsu said

Ryoga rolled his eyes, Ukyo grinned at him.

"Oh Mousse, go ask your 'friend' the waitress." Shampoo said ironically.

"Ok." Mousse answered and went to the bar.

'Some things never change.' thought Ryoga, 'at least all Ranma's "friends" were still the same, Mousse blindly in love with Shampoo, he would do anything for her, and she was still using him"

"Stupid mousse is flirting with that hussy" Shampoo accused.

Ukyou rolled her eyes "Weren´t you on a truce? He's just asking for the drink."

Shampoo glared at Ukyo.

'What? Why is Shampoo jealous about Mousse, isn´t she in love with Ranma?' Ryoga thought.

Mousse and the waitress were back with the drinks, she gave everyone their beers, except for Shampoo who was served by mousse, "You wanted it with lemon didn´t you?" Mousse asked her

"Right!" Shampoo said and gave him a big smile. He smiled back at her.

Ryouga observed the situation between the two of them, he looked at the bottle and said "Hmm, It´s been a while...".

"Yeah I´ve heard that the partys at your temple weren´t a blast" Ukyo said ironically and sipped her beer.

"I ran into Kuno and Nabiki today." Shampoo commented.

"When are they going to stop hiding? It´s stupid, everybody knows already." Observed Konatsu.

"Well, you know, certain people like secret relationships." Shampoo looked at Ukyo, who looked away.

'Wait a minute, what are Nabiki, and Kuno doing together? What happened to Kuno's beloved Akane Tendo and pigtailed girl?' Ryouga wondered again.

"... anyway, he told me that Kochi is coming back on Thursday." she finished.

"What?! why didn't she tell us?" Ukyo asked, surprised.

"Well he told me that it was something sudden, and then he started to say some poetry that I didn´t get."

"Weird, I hope she doesn´t return married." Ukyo said.

"Or married, divorced, and re-married." Shampoo added.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Ukyo said.

"Whatttt?? that was the llast thing he expected, even the psycho-freak Kodachi had given up on Ranma, what was going on in here? was he the only one stupid enough to still have hopes of getting Akane away from Ranma? Well, there was Ukyo, and that talk that they had yesterday" he thought and blushed, he quickly took the beer and drank it, leaving it half empty.

"Wow honey, nice way of coming back to alcohol." Ukyo looked at him.

A couple of hours passed, alcohol helped them socialize and the gang cheerfully chatted about the old days, their present life. Ryoga told them about the temple, and of course a little of the upcoming party, but not too much, it was obvious that the subject of Ranma was still a tender one.

"I can´t believe you never told him, Ukyo, that´s mean" Ryoga told her.

"Whyy? It was lot´s of years ago! We were young, it doesn´t mean that much." she defended herself.

"You kiss a boy when he was 15 and never told him that you were a girl?! You could have ruined that guys life!" Ryoga said to her, a bit like in the old days

"Nah! What's the worst that could happen? A guy from my past appears wearing a dress, and asking me to fight... been there, done that honey" she said.

"You know that we are very conservative..." Hana-chan said ironically "but I also think that you should tell him the truth some day, maybe he is gay and you have helped him or maybe he is hetero and you have traumatized him for life."

Ryoga nodded.

Ukyou sighed, she hated being wrong.

Shampoo laughed "Hey Ucchan, bathroom?" she asked and the two of them went to the restrooms.

"Hey Shamps, are you ok? You look, drunk, very" Ukyo asked her friend.

"Nah.. I´m Ok, just do me a favor, allright... get lost boy and your sisters away, so that I can get Mousse"

"What?! You'll kill me tomorrow if I let you do that!"

"I could kill you now." Shampoo moved into her fighting posture.

"You and what army?!" Ukyo glared at her.

"Ohh!! please!!" shampoo asked her with a puppy dog face.

"Why?"

"Because I love him!" Shampoo answered.

"So why don´t you marry him!?" Ukyo asked already knowing the answer.

"I´m to drunk to have this conversation, just please, Ucchan?"

"Ok, ok, damn." They left the bathroom

When they returned to the group, Ukyo looked at Konatsu pointing to the dance floor, he got the message and quickly asked Hana-chan to dance and they were off.

Shampoo sat dangerously close to Mousse.

"So honey, do you wanna dance?" Ukyo asked Ryoga

"Mmm.. I don't feel like dancing" he answered her

she reached his hand "I know: your heart could take a chance, but your two feet can't find a way.."

"What?"

"Oh! Just come with me jackass!!" she took his hand and lead him to the bar, both of them sat there, Ukyo ordered new drinks.

"Why? Ukyou , Why did we leave the group?" Ryoga asked her.

"Men, you're so simpleminded, Shampoo wanted to be alone with Mousse."

"Oh..." he looked at her.

"Well, now that you know the secret you are free, but just don´t wander out of this place"

Ryouga looked strangely at her.

"What?"

"What am I supposed to do?" the dance floor was next to them, he got closer so he could hear her better.

"I´don´t know, go, talk to the girls, get a girlfriend." she told him opening her beer.

He was going to answer that he had eyes only for Akane, but the alcohol wouldn't let him lie, apart from that, after all that he had heard tonight, he would have felt stupid.

"Women. It´s so easy for you." he told her opening his beer

"tss.. that´s what you think."she looked at him "Oh.. you have to have all that courage to face a girl." she said ironically

"You don´t even realize the things that we women do for making you get to that point, look at Shampoo, she made us all leave, she is talking inches away from Mousse and he doesn´t notice."

Ryoga looked at the two of them, now that Ukyo pointed it out to him it seemed pretty obvious, but he couldn´t blame Mousse, he was oblivious to all that as well.

"And if you don´t realize, and we go and take the chance ourselves, then we are sluts, that's what you think."

He looked surprised at the last part.

"Well, I don´t think that, I guess things would be simpler if people had the courage to tell what they really feel about others, for better or for worse."

"Cheers to that honey" she lifted her beer

CLINK

"So, what are you gonna tell Akane?" Ukyo asked.

He looked at her, a bit surprised "Well, I haven´t figured it out yet."

"you should tell her what you feel"

"Well, I was planning on doing that, but the ´how´ is the difficult part."

"I guess... you should-"

"Why are you helping me so much Ukyo?" he interrupted her.

"mmm...to get Ranma, I guess,and maybe because you're a nice guy, probably one of the only ones I know."

"Thanks." he blushed.

"Maybe too nice." she looked at him.

"you make it sound like it was something wrong" he asked her

"It is honey, believe me, it is"

At this point, Ryouga and Ukyo were talking really close, maybe because the music was so high, maybe the alcohol had loosened them up a bit.

"Why?"

"Oh come on sugar, you can´t deny it, you wouldn´t realize a girl is all over you even if she sends you a memo."

"Heh, that was before, but now I know your secret!"

She laughed at him.

He looked at her, she was so beautiful and intelligent, and smiling she was an angel. He smiled at her.

"Finally!" she said and pointed at Shampoo and Mousse who were kissing.

"Yep, she got him, good plan."

"Women 1 men 0." Ukyo answered him.

"Your army is better than ours, I surrender" he said, raiseing his hands in surrender.

"Mm are you sure? You know what we do with the hostages?" she said teasing him.

"You're the one who is gonna fill the punishment?" he asked .

She looked at him, surprised that he continued the teasing game.

"I think I can take it." he looked at her provocatively.

"Be careful what you wish for, Hibiki." she said looking straight into his eyes.

As soon as the last word left her mouth, Ryoga quickly pressed his lips against hers and hugged her. She felt a little surprise at first, the kiss was sweet, she didn´t want it to end, so she returned it, but hers was a little spicier. Ryoga felt he was welcome and continued the kissing, he didn´t know what she was doing but it was certainly addictive, he kissed her passionately, he tried to follow her rhythm and they continued like that for some minutes.

Things where getting hotter when Ukyo decided that they had to go. "Honey, let´s get the hell out of here" she whispered in his ear.

"Yes sir" he answered and they went back to Ucchan's.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant, Ukyo tried to open the door quickly while Ryoga kissed her, "I can´ t see" she said, he moved over her neck, she open the door and they ran to Ryoga's room.

Ryoga sat on the edge of the bed with Ukyo on his lap, she was kissing him while unbuttoning his shirt. He took off Ukyo´s tank top, she pushed him down and his back fall on the bed, he lifted his head just to see her.

"Wow" he thought, "It was the first time he have seen a naked woman, apart from Ranma." he felt her kissing his neck. "she was really beautiful and she got such nice body" he thought he felt her kissing his chest. he was felling something new, is was good, very good. He felt her kissing his abs. This was great, he had always thought that this was going to be something traumatic, but no this was great, and they where just starting... he was going to do it.  
He relaxed and enjoying the felling, his first time, suddenly Akane crossed his mind. he was going to have his first time, with a woman that was not Akane, that he didn't love, this was wrong, sure, it did't feel wrong, but it was.  
He was taking advantage of Ukyo's hospitality, and he had ticked her into this, that was what he thought. "Ukyo." he half moaned it. She didn't answer

"Ukyo". she reached his face and looked at him, she kissed him.

"Ukyo, we, we shouldn't do this." he insisted.

"What?" she froze.

He still couldn't go back to reality, he kissed her neck, "We... can't... do this."

She grabbed his head with her hands and put his face in front of hers "What are you saying Ryoga?".

He looked at her, "I´m sorry Ukyo, for making you do this, but we shouldn't do this, you know... we are in love with other people"

"You didn't make me do anything honey, So what if we are not in love?" she asked him

He was surprised by her answer "... I don´t know".

"Relax sugar, just enjoy the moment" she kissed him passionately

"yes...No.. I can´t Ukyo"

She glared at him "Ok Ryoga." she looked him into his eyes, he couldn't maintain the look.

"Ryoga.. I can´t go if you won´t let me" she said pointing his arms around her.

"Sorry..." he let her go, that instant felt like he had done the wrong thing, but he had to stay with his beliefs.

She didn't look back and went to her room.

"I am soo stupid." the two of them thought at the same time.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:**  
_The love I have for you  
Makes me blind I can't see  
Cuts my throat I can't speak  
I guess I'm kinda mad about you_  
...Chapter 12: **STRICKEN  
**

* * *

**by Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	12. STRICKEN

Ranma 1/2 Coupling

CH12 STRICKEN

Ryoga woke up, he had the biggest hangover in all Nerima, he looked at the clock on the table next to his bed, it was almost noon. 'Ukyo is going to kill me' he thought, then he remembered it was Sunday, so there was no work, after that he recalled the night before, and yes, Ukyo probably will kill him.  
He made his bed and went to the kitchen, everything was so quiet. Apparently Ukyo wasn't here, then he found a note in the refrigerator "Gone Shopping, Ucchan."  
She left him, knowing Ukyo, she probably was mad at him, but she didn't want to admit it.

He looked at the phone attached to the wall, and got Ukyo´s address book. It was time to have his talk with Akane. He dialed her number  
"hi Kasumi-san is Akane at home?"

"Hello Ryoga, I´ll call her" Kasumi said and passed the phone to Akane

"Hello Ryoga, how have you been?" Akane asked politely

"Hi Akane...I've been great, I was wondering if you were busy today."

"Well, I have to be here at night for dinner, but I´m free in the afternoon."

"Would you like to have a cup of coffee or something, I would like talk to you about what you said in the letter."

"Oh... yes, I guess It´s ok, Ryoga, could you came to pick me up in an hour?" she asked him.

"Yes, I´ll be there."

"Well, see you later Ryoga." she hung up.

He took a shower, got dressed, He hesitated a bit in wearing the same clothes that he wore to the bar the day before, but he didn't want to be overdressed.  
He was about to go by foot, when he remembered the advice that Ukyo had given him about using cabs if he didn't know how to get somewhere, so he called a taxi.

* * *

He arrived exactly on time at the Tendo dojo, picked up Akane and took her to a nearby coffee shop

"So Akane..."Ryoga asked her "what was that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well..." Akane hesitated, she didn't want to tell him the truth, that she had put that in the letter to make him come, she didn't want to be alone at a party with all Ranma's fiances, at least Ryouga could make him a little jealous. "Er.. well, I wanted to say that I´m sorry about what happened the last time we saw each other."

"Oh Akane, you don´t have to be sorry, I´m the one who fainted and ruined our date..."

"Yeah.. but I shouldn't have left you there, alone..."

"Don´t worry about it".

A couple of minutes passed in an uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

"So how are things with you and Ranma?" Ryoga broke the silence.

"You know how it is with him...and me... but, I think that we are ok... " she said trying not to hurt him

"Um...you know Akane, I didn't came back for Ranma´s birthday." he took her hand

"Yes, I imagine that Ryoga" she was feeling guilty, and she looked into his eyes.

Well Ryoga, this is the time, it's now or never, you lose or you win, he thought and gulped. "Akane... I" he caressed her cheek "I love you Akane" he said that and kissed her.

Akane was surprised, she never thought he would have the courage to do something like that, she didn't want to kiss him, but she had messed with his feelings, so she couldn't slap him or anything, so she slowly broke the kiss up.

"Ryoga. Ryoga... I´m Sorry..." she said not looking into his eyes.

Suddenly he was very ashamed "No Akane, I am.. I shouldn't have..."

"No Ryoga, I shouldn't have played with your feelings. I´m sorry, you are a great guy Ryoga, a gentleman, an excellent martial artist, and good person... but as stupid as it sounds I love the stubborn, fiancée collector, half girl Ranma Saotome, and we have decided not to fight against that feeling anymore... And love is like that you can´t pick who are you gonna be in love with, it just... happens... even with a person you don´t want"

He couldn't look her in the eyes.

She tried to meet his eyes "Ryoga, don´t get sad... I know that it hurts you, but, it´s for better... I don´t want to hurt a boy like you"

he looked at her "It's, It's ok Akane..." he said sadly

"We can still be friends." she smiled at him

He returned a fake smile "Of course."

"Promise me that you're gonna stay here until the party?" she asked him, gripping his hand tighter.

He wanted to run away, from her, from Nermia, from the planet, but he couldn't help it "I promise." he said

"Thanks Ryoga." she hugged him.

* * *

The taxi left him at the door of Ucchan's, the light was on so it means that Ukyo had come back, today is going to be a long day, he thought and entered the restaurant. He couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. He felt so sad and stupid. He heard the sound of the TV as he entered the room.  
"I just hope Ukyo isn't mad at me." he hoped, and entered his room.

His jaw dropped when he found on his bed, well... it wasn't exactly his, but the point was that, on the bed were Ranma and Ukyo sleeping. They weren't naked or anything, she sat in one side of the bed and Ranma was on the other side with his head on her shoulder. The credits of a movie were rolling on the TV.  
"HEY!" he shouted and clapped.

Ukyo opened abruptly her eyes. Ranma's head fell from Ukyo´s shoulder waking him up.

"what are you doing?" he was furious, Akane had told him that she really love Ranma and there he was, sleeping with another girl.

"What are you doing Jackass?" Ukyo asked him back

"We were watching a movie Ryoga, what the hell is going on?" Ranma said

"Yeah Right!... then I´ll leave you two alone!" he said and left the room

"GO TO HELL JACKASS!!" Ukyo yelled at him

Ranma looked at her overreaction "Hey, relax Ucchan, he's just stupid... I´ll go and calm him down."

"Do whatever you want.. I don't care." she answered him.

Ranma left the room and went to Ryoga.

"Hey P-chan!" he yelled at him.

"Look Ranma, don´t talk to me." he turned back to him violently

"Hey man! What´s going on!?"

"I can´t stand you, I can´t stand the way you mess with everybody's life, but apart from all that I can´t forgive that you hurt Akane like this."

"What are you talking about? What have I done to Akane?" Ranma looked at him

"What? What were you doing with Ukyo?"

"Ryoga we were watching a movie! I love Akane, you stupid pig, I wouldn't hurt her! Come back!"

"Yeah, sure..." Ryoga said and kept on walking.

"Well Piggy, I know you don´t care what I think... but I don´t think Ukyo would be happy with what you did"

He stopped, even if he was lying, even if he was a jerk, Ukyo had nothing to do with it, and and he had messed up with her again.

"Don´t put her into this, she has nothing to do with it!"

"Then, why are you running away from Ucchan's?"

"I just don´t wanna be with you!"

"Oh come on Ryoga, You´ll get lost, let´s get back to Ucchan's, then I´ll leave"

Now he hated his directional problem.

Ryoga and Ranma entered Ucchan's.

"Ranma are you staying for dinner?" Ukyo asked while flipping an Okonamiyaki

"Nah! thanks Ucchan, Akane is waiting for me" He kissed her on the cheek "Don´t be mad at Ryoga he is just ..." Ryoga glared at him "bye P-chan" he said and left.

Ukyo throw an Okonamiyaki to Ryoga.

"Thanks" he said "Ukyo I want to say that I´m sorry for..."

"Ok" she interrupted him

"Wha?.. No Ukyo I really mean it about, today, about yesterday"

"It´s ok Ryoga, let´s forget about everything that have happened" she said finishing her meal

"but..."

"I´m going to sleep, good night Ryoga" she left the room

Ok? ok? it didn't seem like everything was ok. he quickly finished his dinner, did the dishes and went to his room. Ukyo wasn't there. he went to her room´s door and knocked "Ukyo aren't you gonna watch the show tonight?" he asked.

"I´m not in the mood Ryoga" she answered

"Oh no.. no, no, things were not ok... definitively" he thought.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:**  
You don't want me anymore  
So i walk through the door  
I play the game right from the start  
I trust you, you use me, now my life's all torn apart  
...Chapter 12: **SAILIN´ON **

* * *

**by Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	13. SAILIN ON

Ranma 1/2 Coupling CH13

SAILIN´ ON

Ukyo woke up remembering the events of the previous night, she was about to spatula Ryoga to death when she calmed down.

"Don´t overreact Kuonji" she said to herself. She thought about it more calmly and she decided to act as if nothing had happened.  
It was Sunday, she didn't have to work. She left her room, there he was, sleeping so quietly and relaxed, she could kill him now in his sleep... She discarded that idea.

"Nothing happened." she repeated to herself. She had nothing to do... and staying here with him was the worst plan ever. So she wrote a note and left.

--

It was almost 1:00, Mousse woke up, next to him was Shampoo sleeping. 'This truce has gone too far.' he thought.  
Suddenly the quiet scene was interrupted by a loud ring.

Shampoo woke up. "Hi Mousse." she smiled at him.

"I´m gonna get the door." and he left, he didn't want to start an argument.

Mousse opened the door and Ukyo stormed in. "Damn! what took you so long!"

Shampoo entered the room "What is you doing spatula?"

Ukyo looked at the two of them who were wearing sleep clothes. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No no," Mousse said "I´ll be in the other room."

Shampoo was cut off. "What is going on?"

"Wha? What could have happen, nothing! Its Sunday, my free day... I wanna be with my best friend"

"Why is you all sweaty?"

"I've been running."

"Since when?"

"I started the warming up at 8..." she looked down

"6 HOURS!! You could have run around Japan a couple of times!"

"Well, I´m a martial artist you know, I have to stay fit. So I guess the truce is going well."

Shampoo blushed "Yes..."

"You left the party quickly, we couldn't find you at the end, when me and the guys left."

"Well... we had to go, you know."

"Safe." Ukyo thought, actually she and Ryoga had left the disco before them.

She was going to tell her someday about what have happened the night before, but right now she wasn't able to admit rejection from the most stupid guy she knew.

Ukyo was about to say something but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She answered not even looking who was calling.

"Hello?"

"No, I´m at Shamps, but I wasn't going to stay long"

"What are you doing there?"

"And he is not there?"

"We may have lost him forever, you know how he is."

"No, I haven´t seen it."

"Yes, great, I´ll be there."

Shampoo looked at her "What happened?"

"nothing, Ranma was bored so he rent a movie, and went to Ucchan's so that we could watch it, but I wasn't there so he called me... oh and Ryoga wasn't there too"

"mmm Ryoga lost.. you know what that means" shampoo looked at her

"yeah... What you wanted me to do?... I´m not his shadow! he is old enough, If he get lost... sorry for him..." Ukyo defended

"you are probably right..."

"Of course I am" Ukyo said going to the door "Well I´ll be going Shamps"

"Bye spatula! Don´t get pregnant with different fathers twins" Shampoo said ironically.

Ukyo glared at her and left.

--

Ukyo arrived at Ucchan's, Ranma was waiting for her at the door.

"hi Ranchan" she waved at him

"Hi Ucchan... What happened?" he looked at her surprised

"why? with what?" she answered confused

"well.. you look like, Have you been exercising?"

she looked down at herself.. she was soaked "Well, yes! I´m a martial artist I have to stay fit." she smiled at him."Come on in."

"hey Ucchan... where is pig boy?" Ranma asked a little concerned.

"I don´t know.. he was here when I left."

"He didn't leave a note or anything?"

The two of them arrived on the second floor.

"Why? I´m not his mother, he is free to do whatever he wants..."

"Well, yes, but with his problem..."

Ukyo entered the bathroom "What do you want me to do, forbid him to go out?"

"No, but... maybe you could have join him, wherever he is now" Ranma said putting the dvd on the dvd player and taking of his shoes.  
the shower came on, Ranma relaxed on the bed and watched the tv.

Some minutes later, Ukyo came out of the shower in a towel. "Where do you thing he is now that you are so worried?"

"I don´t know... he could be on mars by now..."

"Oh Ranma, you are so concerned about your friend" she approached and threatened him with squeezing her wet hair down on him "Don´t lie to me Saotome!"

"calm down... calm down.. I was just wondering because, Akane wasn't at home..."

"so.. that was your concern...either way... I don´t know where he is... I´ll go change..."

"but... wait Ucchan...you don´t have to take it that way"

Ukyo closed the door, quickly dressed and came out again.

"So what´s the movie?" she asked, changing the subject.

"er.. well... It´s a romantic comedy with Meg Ryan..."

"What!? Why would you rent something like that?" she looked at him

"Well. I thought maybe you would like something.. err"

"You were planing on watching this with Akane!!"

"Well no... eer maybe... " he covered himself.

He grinned.

"Ucchan... " he hugged her "If you don´t want we could do something else, instead of watching this movie." he nibbled her ear.

He had that overwhelming power over her... any other day she would have said yes, but today she was mad at the whole of maledom! He was as jerk, as always, but today she noticed it more.

"Yeah right..." she said ironically and looked directly to the TV "just turn that damn thing on"

He went to the other side of the bed and started the dvd.

"Meg Ryan... I can´t believe this." she said to herself.

The movie started and after ten minutes, Ukyo started to felt the results of her 6 hours running... she fell asleep.

Ranma who was, frustrated, jealous, and bored...didn't wanted to went back home empty handed, so he went to Ukyo again, only to find her very very asleep. He tried to keep up with the movie but he couldn't and after some minutes he fell asleep too.

--

"HEY!" Ryoga shouted and clapped.

Ukyo opened abruptly her eyes. Ranma´s head fell from Ukyo´s shoulder waking him up.

"What are you doing?" he was furious.

"What are YOU doing Jackass?" Ukyo returned. After what have happened yesterday he still had the guts to go and yell at her. she was mad.

"We were watching a movie Ryoga, what the hell is going on?" Ranma said

"Yeah Right! Then I´ll leave you two alone!" he said and left the room.

"Yeah right? "she thought, what was he thinking entering in her house like that and shouting at her after all that had happened, even more when she wasn't doing anything wrong... and if she was doing it, so what?... either way he was looking directly to Ranma, Ryoga , of course, was defending his beloved Akane... realizing this made her furious. "GO TO HELL JACKASS!!" Ukyo yelled at him

Ranma looked at her overreaction "Hey, relax Ucchan, he's just stupid, I´ll go and calm him down."

"Do whatever you want, I don't care." she answered him

Ranma left the room and went to Ryoga

She was left alone... and furious, she had to cook something... to calm down.

She went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner. Why was she so mad, because Ryoga rejected her?..for Akane?, because Ranma came here, because Akane was with Ryoga?, was she mad at Akane?, no.. she was mad at herself because all that was happening to her was obvious, it has been always the same, and it always ended up the same way, she was so stupid, why couldn't she help it?

Ryoga and Ranma entered Ucchan's.  
'Damn! They're back... act like nothing ever happened.' she thought."Ranma are you staying for dinner?" asked while flipping an Okonomiyaki.

"Nah! thanks Ucchan but Akane is waiting for me." he kissed her on the cheek "Don´t be mad at Ryoga he is just ..." Ryoga glared at him "Bye p-chan" he said and left.

"don´t be mad at Ryoga, don´t be mad at Ryoga, I should kill you both!" she thought. Ukyo throw an okinamiyaki to Ryoga

"Thanks." he said "Ukyo I want to say that I´m sorry for..."

"Ok." she interrupted him.

"wha?.. No Ukyo I really mean it about, today, about yesterday."

"It´s ok Ryoga, let´s forget about everything that have happened." she said finishing her meal.

"but..."

"I´m going to sleep, good night Ryoga" she left the room. she got into her bed, sunk her head into the pillow and yelled.

she heard knocking on her room's door "Ukyo aren't you gonna watch the show tonight?" Ryoga asked.

You are so clueless jackass, she thought... "I´m not in the mood Ryoga" she answered.

'I have to have a nice sleep... and tomorrow, would be a brand new day and everything will be alright' she thought.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:**  
_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand  
Oh...I've had it up to here!_  
...Chapter 12: **JUST A GIRL **

* * *

**by Misshappynewyear** **& Swartzwald**


	14. JUST A GIRL

Ranma 1/2 Coupling CH14

JUST A GIRL

Ukyo woke up, she was glad it was another day...she didn't want to remember the last one, she sat up in the bed.  
She looked next to her, on her night stand was a DVD and a note.

"I know I´m a jackass but you don´t have to miss your favorite TV series." she read and smiled.

"That jackass"she muttered.

Ryoga woke up, he was still drowsy but he could hear Ukyo's giggles. He opened his eyes and sat up.

Ukyo sat on the edge of the bed in front of the TV, watching amused. "Thanks Honey, for recording the show." she smiled at him.

He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh it was nothing..." actually it was something, he had read the manual for three hours, trying to understand how to work it, after that he had to wait for the replay at four in the morning, and prayed for 30 minutes that the weird device would record it.

"Ryoga? What do you think about Karma?" Ukyo asked him, while looking at the TV.

"Wha? Well, err, like in the show?" he didn't know where she was going.

"I mean... what if it's true? You know... your life is going nowhere because of things that you've done wrong in the past...no, it's stupid..."

"No, I was thinking something similar..."

"Yes? What if I mend something I've done wrong in the past?"

"Well, at least you wont loose anything, and maybe you´ll be doing something good for someone."

She thought about it.

"Anyway I don't think you have a bad past to mend."

"My mother died giving birth to me."

He froze. "Eeerr.. ohh.."

Ukyo laughed hysterically.

"What are you laughing at? Was it a joke?" he looked confused.

"Hehe. No no but it wasn't so dramatic, I just said it like that to bother you.. hehe."

"You have a weird sense of humor."

"You're so naive, it's cute."

He blushed.

"Anyway, I was thinking about that guy I told you about at the disco the other day."

"Yes! You should tell him!!"

"Great. I think so too. SO I guess I wont be working today."

"Why?"

"I´ll go find this guy and tell him."

"Now?"

"Yeah.. why not?"

"Err.. I don´t know... well.. I´ll guess It´s ok... Lets go!"

"Lets? Us?"

"Yes, Your not thinking of going alone to meet a guy you haven't seen for years and who is probably a freak, are you?"

"Oh sorry dad I forgot to ask you." she said ironically "Don´t even think about it jackass, I´m old enough, and I've been taking care of myself for over 10 years, all alone, without no ones help."

"I didn't mean that..." he looked down.

She stood up.

"Wait! Ukyo, I haven´t left the restaurant since I came, it would be nice to get out for a while." He he looked at her with a puppy face.

"But its only a 2 hours by train."

"Please?" he looked into her eyes

"Ok, ok Hibiki, get dressed! We're leaving in ten minutes!"

"Thanks Ucch-kyou" he jumped of the bed.

She left the room "Yeah, yeah.. I´m gonna tell Natsu."

* * *

Ryoga and Ukyo were sitting on the train next to each other.

"So.. how are we going to find this guy?" Ryoga asked.

"Well, I know his father had a gas station in town, so I looked it up on the guide, I called and asked for him, so when he answered, I hung up."

He was surprised "Mmm you really have it all figured out..."

She smiled at him winningly.

They sat quietly for a while. He was very uncomfortable with the silence between them, so he broached a topic. "So Ukyo...how were things with this guy?"

She looked at him "You can call me Ucchan, you know."

"Thanks Ucchan" he blushed.

"You're welcome P-chan"

"Hey!"

She giggled. "I´ll tell you the story, when I was 15 I went to an all boys school, I was there for 6 months, I met this guy Sousuke and we become really good friends"

Ryoga looked at her, interested in the story.

"After school both of us went to his father gas station and finished homework, one day we were talking...very close... you know... and I forgot that .. I was supposedly a guy and I kissed him." she blushed.

"And what did he do?!"

"He got really mad and tried to beat me up"

"And You wanted to come alone!!"

Ukyo grinned at him "What would you have done in his place? you know, I was a guy... Its like you and Ranma."

"well... probably... the same."

"After that I did all the paper work to go to another school, and the last day in that school, he came to say goodbye and kissed me"

"Why didn't you stay?"

"Because... I was chasing after Ranma... he was my fiancée... I was a guy... you know, that stupid thing..."

"I know what you mean..." he said empathizing.

They chatted about different things till finally the train arrived at the station and from there they walked to the gas station.

* * *

"I guess here we are..." Ukyo said stepping into the gas station.

"Ucchan, I can´t believe this, I think you are directionally gifted!" he said impressed.

she rolled her eyes, and entered the shop. He followed her.

Ukyo went to the counter and asked a man dressed in the gas station uniform "Hi, Is Sousuke here?".

the guy looked up and down at her. "yeah, he is, why are you looking for him? I think I can help you..." he looked at her lustfully

Ukyo was about to answered violently when was interrupted by Ryoga "I don´t think you could help US" he said glaring at the guy.

the guy looked at him "He is over there." he turned away pointing to the parking slot.

"Thanks" Ryoga said and looked to Ukyo who was staring at the parking slot. "Go, I´ll wait for you here." he touched her shoulder encouraging her.

She looked at him and smiled "Hai", she gulped and went to the pointed place.

Ryoga sat on a table and observed the situation.

Ukyo approached to the man that had been pointed out. The guy was totally distracted. She touched his shoulder and asked timidly "Sousuke?".

The boy turned around and looked at her "Yes?"

"Er.. Hello."

The guy was tall, slim, he had brown dark hair and blue eyes, he looked shy, "Hi...how.. how.. can I help you?" he looked down.

"Er... I´m... You don't remember me?" she gulped

"Er..." he looked at her again. Suddenly he looked at her surprised "Kuonji, you... got operated?!" he said jumping back and pointing at her boobs.

"WHA?... no nono... I came to talk to you..."

"No no, I don´t want to talk about it, That was years ago, I was young, I was confused... I didn't mean it, I´m NOT GAY!" he said walking backwards away from her.

She followed him... "No.. no.. Wait. I´m a Girl!"

"Yeah... sure, sure...you were a girl trapped in a male´s body"

"No! I´m 100 percent WOMAN!.. Please, listen to me." she grabbed his hand.

He looked at her. It sounded weird, but even if she was lying she didn't look like a guy, so It wouldn't be bad to just talk to her.

Ryoga looked at the two of them talking, the guy looked a bit shocked at first, but now they were chatting relaxed. After almost half an hour the two of them came back.

"Thanks Sou-chan." she hugged him.

Sousuke blushed. "No, It´s ok... I glad, how things turned out finally... I was a bit ashamed at the past."

She looked down.

"I never told that to anyone, now I think I should spread the gossip around... that I've kissed such a beautiful Lady." he said blushing furiously.

She hugged him again "Thanks Sou-chan!!... I´m sorry but we have to go now" she said looking at Ryoga who was looking down at him.

"oh.. I´m sorry i didn't mean..." He said looking at Ryoga

"Don´t worry, He is my friend! We have to go back to the restaurant, but feel free to come by one of this days!" Ukyo said.

"Sure Ucchan." he said scratching the back of his head.

Ryoga and Ukyo left the gas station and went to the train.

* * *

Ryoga looked at Ukyo who couldn't stop smiling. "It seems that karma is working."

"I think that too..." she smiled.

"It... works fast..." he said ironically.

"Yeah... he was cute, wasn't he?"

"You LIKED THAT GUY?!" Ryoga looked at her surprised.

"Yeah... he was cute, and nice."

"HE was skinny!!"

"Sorry Mr. Muscle...but, I don´t care that..."

"He wasn't a martial artist!"

"Yeah and?"

"...I can´t picture you with a guy like that..."

"Why?" she looked at him surprised.

"I don´t know... I guess because, he is not a martial artist... you could kill him if you smack him whit your spatula."

"I´m not planing in smack a guy I´ll be dating..."

"YOU ARE GONNA DATE THAT GUY? I CAN´T BELIEVE THIS, YOU DON´T EVEN KNOW HIM!!"

"What is your problem?" she glared at him.

"Me? I don´t have a problem.. It´s just that.. you don´t know this guy..."

"So then.. mind your own business"

"Geez, Ucchan, I´m just worried about you... you go from bad to worse..."

"What do yo mean by that?" she looked at him angrily.

"err.. Nothing."

"I can´t believe you Ryoga...you are such a jackass, and you are trying to give me advice on love, I bet that yesterday Akane dumped you again."

"Well... at least she's not using me."

"Maybe I want to be used!"

He looked at her.

"...by someone who HAD THE GUTS TO FINISH THE JOB!" she glared at him.

He looked down. after a few seconds "Sorry Ukyo I didn't mean, that time to..."

"Argg! you are such a jackass!! I don´t want to talk about it!"

"But you say that it´s ok, but in the back of your mind you are still mad at me."

"Ryoga! How don´t you want me to not be mad at you about what happened with us!"

"well then!! kick me, punch me, yell at me.. but don´t act cool as if nothing happened!!"

she glared at him... "Ok Hibiki, after we leave this train, I´m gonna kick your ass!"

"Great!" he smiled at her

"And don´t give me that fangy cute smile, you are not getting out of this." He blushed.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:**  
_Pretend  
Admissions so embarrassing  
Let it build up  
Build a bomb_  
...Chapter 15: **COMFORTING LIE

* * *

**

**by Misshappynewyear** **& Swartzwald**


	15. COMFORTING LIE

Ranma 1/2 Coupling CH15

COMFORTING LIE

The scene was like a western movie, the day was hot, the sun was setting down and in the middle of a local park in nerima the shadows of 2 characters prepared to fight.

"come on!" Ryouga shouted at her.

"ryouga this is stupid... you know.. but I´m still going to kick your ass because you are such a jackass" ukyo cracked her knuckles.

"Oooh! I´m soo scared" he teased her.

Ukyou run to him and kick him fully on his head. Ryouga didn´t move, she punch him on the face. he stood there. she jumped back and looked at him.

"I thought you were mad at me...Did the fight started?" he said.

"you are dead hibiki" she run again and started throwing kicks at him, he dodged "Why are you mad at me?" ryouga asked.

"Because you are stupid, Isn´t that obvious?" she flipflaped and tried to kick him on his head but he covered. her own strength throw her back

"What is it obvious, that I´m an stupid or the reason because you are mad at me?" he said.

Of course she was a martial artist, and landed perfectly... she tighten her pony tale and yelled at him "Both!".

"Come on Kuonji, take it all out, bring it on!" he called her, like Neo from matrix.

she charged again with the same attack, but this time when he covered up, instead of been thrown away, she used that force to turn around and tackle him. "That is for being a jackass".

He almost fell but recovered his position by rebounding with his hands.

Ukyo, still standing on hands, realized that ryouga was coming back with his defense low and throw a kick fully into his stomach "this, is for making me mad!!!" ryouga received the kick, and flip flapped away from her.

She cleaned his mouth with the back of her hand "Running away hibiki, why it doesn´t surprise me?".

He glared and run to her, he punched into her stomach, she covered but still couldn´t absorb the whole punch and flew backwards. "you directionless motherfu-" she charged against him, rage in her eyes, he noticed her sight, she punched him on the stomach "This is for kissing me!", he didn´t cover, "This is for making out with me" the storm of punches continued "this is for rejecting me!". That hurt a bit more for ryouga. "this is for rejecting me for Akane!". the strength of her punches started going down "This is for Ranma"... "because he is jerk!", "this is for me, because I can´t change!" she push her forehead again his chest, tears started forming in her eyes, "this is because I´m a stupid, because it´s all my fault" she cried against his chest. he hugged her.

"it´s ok ucchan..."

She hugged him tightly and cried deeply. "Wanna take it all out?" he whispered in her ear.

"yes.." she sobbed.

he looked caringly into her wet eyes and told her "trust me".

he turned her around leaning her back on his chest, she was so sad, a bit ashamed, but something in her told her that she had to do what he was telling her.

He lifted his arms with hers, her fingers gripped against the back of his hand. "now take it all out" he whispered, her cry deepened, tears flowing without control. both of their arms pointed to the sky as he shouted "SHISHI HOKODAN" a huge ki blast emerged from ryougas palms and flew away to the sky, the light lit up the city for a few seconds, ukyo collapsed against ryouga unconscious. He lifted her up and carried her away, luckily he found a taxi and returned to the restaurant.

* * *

a dirty, tired ryouga entered ucchans okonomiyaki restaurant with and unconscious, sweaty and also dirty, ukyou.

Konatsu looked the boy entering the shop and let him reach te second floor trying not to make a scene in front of the customers.

Ryouga lay ukyo on her bed and covered her with a blanket.

"What happened?" asked accusingly konatsu, his girlish tone was gone.

Ryouga thought about it a moment, he knew that everything he could say it would sound wrong "It´s not what you think!" he defended himself

"What am I thinking?" konatsu asked

"I don´t know.. that I´ve hurt her, or something"

"so.. what happened then..?"

ryouga went to the door "Let her rest... lets talk downstairs". konatsu followed him.

Heexplained konatsu what have happened, and they went back to work, they still had a few more hours to go.---

Ukyou woke up and looked the clock, it was 12:10. she felt as if she had been sleeping for days, but it seemed that it had been for a couple of hours. she sat on the bed, her body ached. That was when she remembered what have happened earlier.

She was still dirty so she decided to go and take a bath. she passed trough ryouga´s room, but he wasn´t there. she thought he probably was in the kitchen taking a snack, "well she´ll catch up with him after the bath, this way she´ll have a time to think something to tell him".

She entered the bathroom, the bathtub was full of water, she touched it was a bit cold for her, but since the weather was so hot, she opened the hot water, took off her clothes and got into the tub.

She washed her body and hair, when she finished she lay there thinking. she had to thank ryouga.. he was a jackass and all, but at least he had good intentions. her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash, a glass fell from a shelf, she saw a little shadow moving towards the door. "What was that?... a Rat, What´s a rat doing here! I clean this place like a hospital!!!" she thought, she was about to shout for help when she imagined what could happen, "she will cry for help, ryouga would enter and when he would saw her nude he will faint, the rat will run away from the bathroom and go to the restaurant... long story short, ucchans will close and she would be on the street".

So she got courage, got out of the tube and cornered the rat. she was about to strike the animal with a bottle of shampoo when she took a closer look and realized that it wasn´t a rat, it was a pig, a cute black small piglet. she put the bottle on the floor and raised the animal, it was so cute she couldn´t help to smile at him. The pig looked a little freaked out for her, when she lifted and smiled at him the pig fainted. "that was weird" she thought... "what is a pig doing in here? why is the pig fainting? I have seen this pig before... wait a minute... where was ryouga?" she asked herself all this questions... "He is such a jackass..." she opened the hot water again, she put the pig aside for a moment while she covered herself up with a towel, after that she poured some hot water to the pig, who suddenly turned into an unconscious Ryouga. she giggled."geez...".

She took ryouga and lay him on the bed, she cover him up with a blanket, blushing a bit.

she kneel down next to the side of his bed "Ryouga" she called him, "Ryouga" she slap him.

he opened his eyes and looked at her "ukyo.. I´m.. I´m sorry" he said removing his sight for her eyes.

"Ryouga..." she looked at him into his eyes. "Thank you"

he looked at her surprised, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. the kiss was long and she pressed fully her lips against him. he blushed deeply and looked at her. she raised and went to her room "Sweet dreams honey, see you tomorrow!", she still didn´t know what to tell him, but at least with this she could postpone the talk for tomorrow.

He was expecting a shamefully talk about pchan and he being a pervert for staying in akane´s room and how horrible it was to be turned into a pig, but it was like she didn´t care, instead she gave him a kiss... that it was so soft and warm...he looked her going back to her room with his mouth open, he was about to say something, but words didn´t flow off his mouth and she left... he stood like that for a few moments... well, maybe tomorrow.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:**  
_At the end of the day you are worn out  
But then you do dream of wonderful things that you might do, right on through to the next day  
And then you wake up  
The sun's on your face..._  
Chapter 16: **BRAND NEW DAY

* * *

by Misshappynewyear**


	16. BRAND NEW DAY

Ranma 1/2 Coupling CH16 

BRAND NEW DAY 

It was almost 2:30 pm Ukyou, Ryouga and Konatsu were eating.

"It´s weird Ucchan, at first when I was going to be staying here I was afraid you would only cook okonomiyaki" ryouga said eating a plate of spaghetti.

"well.. I used to, but after I have finished school, I had so much free time that I did a couple of cooking courses, you know.. Italian, Greek, Mexican...that´s when I created some new style of okonomiyaki" ukyo said, but she was interrupted by the phone ring.

"Ucchan´s okonomiyaki" Konatsu answered. "Ucchan, It´s shamps"

Ukyou rushed to the phone.

"Hi spatula how is you" shampoo asked

"My spatula is ok shamps a little bended because of ryougas knock outs, but ok, thanks for asking"

"ohh.. so you´ve been knocking out ryouga" shampoo teased her

"That´s not what knock out means. I´ll have to get you a dictionary for your birthday" ukyou rolled her eyes

"anyway ucchan, how are we doing today?"

"ohh today it´s Tuesday.. mmm don´t know... came over... around 10"

"SPATULA YOU STUPID! today we have to get Kochi from airport!!"

"Ohh!! Ohh I forgot... well.. then...I´ll go to your house, with lost boy here, and then we go to the airport" she smiled at ryouga who looked at her when she mentioned his so unwanted nickname.

"You can´t bring p-chan!!! Kochi said that she has something important to tell us!" shampoo objected

"No.. no I wasn´t planing that, He could stay there with mouse, and then we go"

Ryouga looked at her and waved like he didn´t want to go. she smiled at him. 

"ok.. Ok.. I´ll be there at 9, Bye shamps" she hung the phone

"I don´t want to go!" ryouga childishly complained

"Oh!! come on sugar! you have to spend some time with others.. have friends... you know...its healthy!"

"I have Friends!!!"

"Name me 3" 

"well.. It´s you... err... Akane... and..." he looked at konatsu "Konatsu!"

"What´s Natsu´s surname?" 

"err...mm... err... " he looked at the kettle "Tetsubin?" 

konatsu laughed... "You are so cute ryochan!!". he went to the back of the kitchen 

"Nice try Hibiki...but no.. so now you have to get a real friend.. come on you and mousse have a lot in common!" 

"What? I have nothing to do with him..." he said angrily 

"well... you both are male... around 23, err... the curses thing... and.. hate ranma" she smiled at him. 

"that doesn´t make sense!" he complained, and let go the fork, that´s when ukyou realized he had a huge cut on the palm of his hand. 

"Ryouga!! look at your hand!" she pointed his injured palm. 

he looked down at it "what?"

"What happened? you jackass! you cut your hand doing the dishes!?.. give me that!" ukyou grabbed his hand 

"err.. well... err.." 

ukyou saw he had a similar cut on the other hand, that´s when she realized that it couldn´t have been for doing the dishes, it might have happened yesterday while doing the shi shi hokodan with her. "Ryouga...you jackass!! you hurt yourself yesterday with the Shi shi hokodan!" 

"err.. well.. it´s nothing.. it happens sometimes... "

"ryouga... you didn´t have to..." she said still holding his hand. 

"Oh.. It´s nothing..." he said looking down 

"thanks ryouga" she said searching for his eyes, they meet, and both blushed a bit. "Wait here, I´ll bring some bandages" she went to the bathroom brought some alcohol, cotton and bandages and started treating ryouga. 

"It´s ok ucchan, you don´t have to... " 

"shut up! it could get infected!" 

ryouga watched ukyou´s slim fingers kindly treat his injured hands. 

"ryouga... I´´m sorry for what I ´ve said yesterday about you and akane..." 

"mmm.. well.. it was true.. she doesn´t want me..." he sadly said. 

"Don´t say that!" 

"... I know it´s sad... but It´s true..." 

"Why you are not sad?" 

"I´m sad!" 

"I mean why you are not depressed, and blowing up things" 

"well.. that was my plan at first... but then, I guess that, the last year on the temple have thought me something...and, after all I´ve never had something with her, it was just my illusion, like a crush...even thought.. I´m really sad" 

ukyou finished bandaging his hands "I know... at least its good you took it this way...I´m sure that after some time.. you will forget about her" 

"yes.. when this stupid birthday will be over, I´ll go again and try to forget her, and I wont be coming back"

"JAckass!! you are not planning in visiting your best friend ucchan!!" she poked him on the chest

"hehe.. well.. I´ll guess I´ll could come over, some time..." he blushed

She hugged him "You´ll better be hibiki!!!" he blushed,

"Thanks again ryouga" she whispered.

* * *

ukyou and ryouga finished closing up the restaurant and were about to go to the nekohatten when Ranma appeared.

"Hi Ucchan! Pchan"

"hi ranchan" ukyo greeted him

"Hi saotome" ryouga said

"What are you doing?"

"we were going to shamps, we have to go to the airport to get kochi"

"Kodachi is coming back? Can I go too? ryouga is going..." ranma asked 

they started walking, ranma followed them.

"no.. you can´t come, he isn´t coming either, he is staying with mousse"

"ohh!! great!! guys night!!!"

"who invited you ranma?" ryouga asked

"I don´t know.. who invited you?"

"err.. Ukyou.."

"ucchan can I go the the guys night"

ukyou who was almost running to get on time didn´t pay much attention at the boys conversation "yes ranchan"

"Great!!" ranma jumped an showed his tongue to ryouga

"tsss.." he answered

* * *

they reached the nekohatten, shampoo already waiting at the door.

"hi shamps!" ranma and ukyou greeted at unison.

"Hi shampoo" ryouga said

"Ai- Ranma... What are you doing here?"

"Ucchan invited me to the guys night!" ranma answered

"WHAT?" ukyou asked

"o-k... Come on spatula we have to run! Ranma - Pig boy, enter there!" shampoo pushed the 2 boys into the restaurant.

"You have insurance don´t you shampoo?"

"hai!" she grabed her hand and they run to the airport.

* * *

Inside the the nekohatten the 3 boys sat, not moving, not talking. they just stood there, after a couple of minutes ranma broke the silence "eer... I´ll go and get some beers".

* * *

Ukyou and shampoo reached the airport, they entered running, and when they got to the arrivals section, they started searching for her friend.

"There its kuno!" ukyou pointed towards the tall boy, the 2 girls run to him "Kuno, hi, your sister haven´t she arrived yet?" ukyou asked  
kuno was about to answer when he was interrupted by a voice "Bonjour mes amis"

ukyou and shampoo looked recognizing the voice of her friend and jumped to hug her! "KOCHI!!"

kodachi greeted the 2 girls. 

"Kochi, you are fat" shampo pointed

"yeah... I guess it´s true what they said about the french food..." ukyo said

kodachi widely smiled

"oh..no..." ukyo looked again at her friend

"oh-oh" shampoo said

"YEs, mes amis, I´m Pregnant!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!!" the 2 girls yelled surprised at kodachi, who still had his crazy smile.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:**  
_Just come here and cuddle up  
I feel a little rough  
I missed you in my sleep  
Are you still mad at me?_  
...Chapter 17: **START THE FIRE **

* * *

by Misshappynewyear 


	17. START THE FIRE

Ranma 1/2 Coupling CH17

START THE FIRE

"so.. at first I thought it was stupid but then ukyou had a similar idea and... " ryouga said in a very drunk tone of voice

mousse was with his head on the table, looking drunk too. and ranma wasn´t the exemption, but he was more hyperactive, jumping from one sit to the other.

"P-chan, how was sex with ucchan?" ranma asked

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT, Saotome!! you are such a jerk!" he adopted fighting position

"relax p-chan, this is guy night, we talk about this things... you know, don´t we mousse"

"I think I´m gonna trow up..." mousse said

"come on, tell your buddy ranma!"

"I´m not your buddy ranma.. And I didn´t have sex!!"

"No Way!!!"

"No! I haven´t!"

"With ukyou?"

"No!"

"He is a virgin" mousse said not lifting his head

ryouga blushed

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!!! I WAS RIGHT!!! I WAS RIGHT!" ranma danced all over the restaurant

"What´s your problem saotome!?" he said angry

ranma sat next to him "Nothing, It´s just that I knew that you were a virgin, that´s why we decided to put you in ukyou´s house till the birthday"

"WHAAAT??!"

"Yeah, you know.. we could have make you go to Gosunkugi´s... but"

"WHAAT?!!" he was really surprised

"Yeah... but... I can´t believe you haven´t have sex yet!"

"What are you talking about ranma?"

"well.. at first we were going to put you with gosunkugi, but then we started talking with akane, about you probably starting a fight, and that lead to you being such stupid melodramatic, and we remembered your problem in dealing with girls, so she thought that maybe it would be good if we send you with a girl, and better ukyou.. you know how she is"

"WHAAAAT?? YOU PLANED IT ALL THAT!!!"

ranma smiled

"And what about ukyou?"

"well.. you know... she likes to have fun..."

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY SAOTOME!! SHE IS YOUR FRIEND!!!"

"I know! I love her! That´s maybe one of the strongest reasons I´m not married"

"YOU LOVE UKYOU?!" ryouga was surprised

"No.. I mean I love her as a friend"

"So then?"

"I´m talking about sex... with ukyou... is great"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? SAOTOME! I´m GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"calm down p-chan...er.. I Mean.. It used to be, come on mousse, tell him"

"what Mousse ?!" ryouga surprised

"I´m drunk..." mousse said.

"Oh relax ryouga, we did it just to help your problem with girls... we are friends!"

"when you say we... you..."

"Yes, include akane"

"I Can´t believe you planed this..." ryouga finished

"I can´t believe you still haven´t had sex"

"That explains the bandages on your hands" mousse pointed ryougas hands

ranma hysterically laughed

"HEY!! THAT´S NOT BECAUSE OF THAT!!!" every time, ryouga tried to talk to ranma, he moved away and ryouga ended up talking to a wall, in his state he never realized.

after a couple of minutes Ranma finished laughing, not paying attention at ryougas explanation "Damn... alcohol makes me horny... how about you mousse?"

"yeah... Ranma... go take a cold shower..." Mousse said ironically

"Shut up donald!" ranma said.

ryouga hated to admitted it but he felt the same way as ranma.

Ukyou and Shampoo entered the nekohatten, both looking tired.

mousse jumped of his sit and run towards shampoo. "Hi shampoo" he kissed her.

ranma went to his best friend and hugged her "hi ucchan".

ryouga wasn't so fast... so he followed ranma "what happened... you look...tired?"

"hiya... yes.. we had shocking news" shampoo said hugging mousse.

"and... you look... Drunk" ukyo said trying to let go off ranma.

"What did you expected, it was this or fighting" mousse defended the guys

" I can´t complain" shampoo said kissing him

"tss...yeah whatever" ukyo humphed

"so ucchan, are we going home?" ryouga asked the chef

"What? who let you call her ucchan?" ranma complained

"Me!... come on sugar.. lets go" ukyo grabbed ryougas hand and pushed ranma away.

ryouga looked at her reaction.. "mmm.. I better not bother her.. she is not having a good day" he thought and grabbed her hand. "bye" ryouga and ukyou waved her friends

"PCHAN !! YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!!!" ranma shouted at ryouga and headed to the tendo dojo.

* * *

Ryouga and ukyo walked holding hands towards ucchan. ukyou was off, thinking in kodachi and his news. ryouga who still was drunk and trying to walk in line without success, observed her closely, she sure was beautiful, and she had a really good body, he could tell, and she was so cute with that angry expression. ryouga smiled. 

"Ryouga!! Can´t you walk straight!" she stopped and yelled at him

"sorry..." he looked down.

"hmph!"

"Ucchan.. why are you mad?"

"i´m Not mad... "

"right" ryouga said giggling

"what are you laughing at"

"I´m not laughing" he tried to sound like her

"oh.. it seems that alcohol makes you a comedian", he got her.

ryouga laughed "you are cute when you are angry"

"You Jack.." she trailed off and blushed

"I can´t believe this!" ryouga said a bit shocked

"What?"

"I made the joke and I´ve make you blush"

ukyou surprised at ryougas reactions. "well.. I guess you have learn something this past days"

ryouga giggled. "ucchan, has karma started to work for you?"he changed the subject

"mm no... nothing better yet" she didnt look so angry now.

"you know.. I have had a similar idea...I mean... i got it from the series"

"you are going to mend something of your past?" she asked him.

"mmm.. no.. Its more, trying to change my way of doing things, you know the guy from the show did things in a way and everything ended up wrong, when he change things turn out good for him"

"I think beer make you wiser.. that make sense"

"hey! give me some credit!.. I´ts gonna be hard because I have to do exactly opposite of what I think..."

they reached the restaurant and entered.

"well i dont think you have to be so drastic, you are a little shy, depressive and pessimistic, but you have a good heart and most of the thing you do are ok"

ryouga blushed... "wow... thanks ucchan"

she smiled at him. she went to the stairs.

ryouga followed her... "so.. ucchan... you think that its ok for me to stop thinking so much about things and doing them..."

"Yeah Totally" ukyo reached the second floor.

"great" he said reaching the second Floor and taking of his shirt and shoes

"good night honey" ukyo went to her room.

"where are you going?" ryouga asked still taking off one shoe.

"er.. to my room?"

"but we have to watch the show!"ryouga ordered

"But its 1am... the show is over!"

"but there is the repetition!" taking off his jeans

"At 4 am!?...I wont stay up so late, tomorrow is Wednesday, we have to work"

ryouga sat on the bed and "its ok I´ll wake you up..." he said inviting her to his bed.

"you want me to sleep with you?!"

"Yes!"

ukyou bend down and touched his forehead "My god, what have you been drinking?, did mousse gave you something?"  
ryouga´s eyes wided when she bended down he couldn´t stop staring her cleavage "eh? what are you talking about, You said I should do whatever I want not thinking in the consequences, I want to watch the show... I don't care if we have to work tomorrow"... he blushed and started to remember ranmas words about hornyness, having sex with ukyou.

ukyou calmed down... "ohh... that was it..."

"yeah.. what did you think?" ryouga realized what she have thought, his mind wandered off

"er.. nothing... I don´t know ryouga... I need to get some sleep"

"please?" this time his eyes were a little more lustily. he smiled showing his fangs

"mmm..ok... I´ll go change into my pjs"

ryouga started to think about what he was trying to do, was he really trying to watch the show? or something else...he got under the sheets.  
ukyou came back ready for bed, that was when he realized he had other things in mind.

he scanned her, he had seen her already with that clothes, and less.. but this time affected him more.

she noticed he didnt sit on the other edge of the bed, he was actually in the middle. he looked relaxed.

she sat next to him. he couldn´t stop staring, she noticed it "hey hibiki... I don´t wanna be drenched in blood".

"so-sorry" he apologized and moved a bit away.

she smiled. "he was still the same shy jackass" she thought.

she was about to lay down to sleep when he quickly kissed her, like that unexpectedly.

she was shocked, "what was that?"

"sorry.. ucchan... I couldn´t help it" he said calmly

"and that´s it?" she was confused

"well... actually...I would like to kiss you again, but better this time, would you let me?"

"what was wrong with this guy? what should she tell him, she liked ryouga but after what have happened, she didn't want to end up like that again...well maybe she could get revenge" she though. an evil smile crossed her face.

"mm.. no... I don´t let you kiss me" she teased him

he looked disappointed.

"but... i could kiss you... if you like..."

"YES!... i mean.. i would like.. i would like" he looked at her

she bend her knees and and got in front of him. "ok...this is the thing, i get to kiss you, and you can´t move, if you move... you lose"

"What? mmm..."

"If you don´t want its ok... I´ll go to sleep"

"no no.. let´s do it your way..."

"ok..." she put her face in front of his, he could feel her breath on his lips. she slowly pushed his lips against his, not opening her mouth.

"don't move! don't move!"ryouga thought.

she run her tongue against his upper lip. she nibbled his lower lip. she caressed his neck with the tip of her fingers, and sat on his lap.

"don't move! don't move! damn... I want to touch her... to kiss her back" ryouga thought.

she opened his mouth with her lips, and run the tip of her tongue through his palate. and caressed his chest. her tongue passed over his teeth. while one of her fingers separated his skin from his boxers elastic.

that was all for him, he couldn´t stand more, he hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately, she kept up with his kiss.

They broke the kiss.

"you loose honey!... now I have to go to sleep" ukyo said

"What!no.. wait wait" she didn´t let her go

"I´m sorry... game rules..." she said cuddling down next to him

"but.. but...no turning back?" ryouga asked kissing her neck

she yawned "mmmmno" she rested her head on his chest

he hugged her and caressed her back with his fingers. his breathing was heavy "ook" he said disappointed

she fell asleep.

Ryouga joined her half hour later.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:**  
_I want to comfort you  
Maybe I can make you feel better  
Oh maybe I'm supposed to make you feel better  
I'm sorry_  
...Chapter 18: **DARK BLUE

* * *

by Misshappynewyear**


	18. DARK BLUE

Ranma 1/2 Coupling CH18

DARK BLUE 

Ukyou woke up, she was soaking wet, and hot, she tried to move away the blankets when she realized were she was, and who hugging her like a pillow. Ryouga´s head was on her shoulders, his arms around her waist, and one leg around her legs. She gently pushed him away, but he was like a koala, so she decided slipping away. When she finally got away from his embrace, she recalled last night, she had her sweet revenge.. and ryouga was truly a gentleman, he didn´t insist or complained when she said no, after all she had done, And he was so sweet, he caressed her till she fell asleep, and hugged her all night long... well maybe that was too much, she though cleaning the sweat on her forehead. she went to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Ryouga woke up, he had a huge hang over, her remembered last night, he got surprised when he found himself alone in the bed. "Well maybe It was a dream" he thought. he was a little relieved, but a little sad too, It´felt so real. he thought.

Ukyou came back from her bath wearing just a towel. "good morning honey" she greeted him

he looked at her and remembered his dream... soo real, he thought. "hi ucchan"

"after all you didn´t wake me up for the show" she told him

"what? that means it wasn´t a dream" he thought. "What!.. er...I.. guess.. I fell asleep" he searched the back of his head. he remembered the events of the night "er... ucchan"

she was about to enter into her room "Yes sugar?"

"I´m .. sorry" he said looking down

"For?" she looked at him

"for yesterday... I shouldn´t have..." he blushed

"jackass-hibiki is back...You regret it?" she asked him

"eh? well.. eh... I don´t want to...mess it up"

"you are sorry because you regret it?" she walked to him and bended to look directly into his eyes.

"well...er.. " "naked, wet, ukyou, bending, breast" that was all he could think about it

"If you had the chance you wouldn´t do it again?" she asked him dangerously approaching

"beautiful face, blue eyes, lips lips lips" he thought "I.. I don´t regret it" he gasped

"Good, and remember what you told me yesterday, you are going to change" she smiled at him

"I guess.. I could..." he looked her in the eyes.

she was about to go away when she felt ryougas hand grabbing hers.

"ryou-"she was interrupted.

He kissed her, the kiss was sweet and warm, she didn´t saw that coming. Ryouga pushed her down, she ended up sited on his lap. she heated up a bit the kiss. and put her arms around his neck. Ukyou´s towel felt down, he felt her naked chest against his. he hugged her closer. The kiss was intense.

"UCCHAN! RYOCHAN!! HELLO! I´VE ARRIVED!" Konatsus shout interrupted them.

Ukyou abruptly broke the kiss "What ? damn!" she looked at the watch it was 5:55 "Damn! we have to work! I have to dress! konatsu is going to come up!"

"wha?.. Wait" ryouga slowly got back his conscience

"please honey.." she looked him in the eyes

he couldn´t resist that look "Let´s get ready to work" he let her go.

She kissed him fully in the lips "thanks" and run to her room.

"this is going to kill me" ryouga changed into his work clothes.

ukyou got out of her room fully dressed and found ryouga sat on the bed "come on honey, let´s go"

"I´ll be... in a minute" he said not moving and blushing

"what?" she looked at him "oh...I´ll be... downstairs" she blushed.

* * *

Lunch passed with ryouga and ukyou in their regular activities.

Ukyou and Konatsu chatted while Ryouga finished his lunch drawning in his own thoughts ... as always, konatsu will go back to his house and he and ukyou could share some time alone till the night crowd. he smiled.

"bye bye" konatsu waved.

"what are you so happy about hibiki?" ukyou asked removing the dishes and taking them to the sink.

"I don´t know" he said smiling

ukyou went back to the counter and looked at him raising her eyebrow "what are you thinking ?"

"should he kiss her?, he wanted it, but when they were with other people she acted a bit distant, he was also shy, but now... they were alone" he thought, stood up and kiss her.

she still wasn´t used to his new reactions, so he caught her off guard. she returned the kiss, she was planing the same as him but she didn´t knew he could react so fast.

their kiss was interrupted by the loud sound of the door of the restaurant opening. Ukyou jumped away and ryouga stood there.

"UCCHAAAN!!"ranma entered the shop.

"ranchan?" ukyou greeted him still shocked.

"saotome" ryouga glared at him.

"hi guys, how are you?" he sat next to ryouga.

"ok.."ukyou answered him

"so ucchan, P-chan, you were going to do something special... cause I´ve got a plan"

ryouga gripped his fist.

ukyou´s mind wandered of in her special plans for the afternoon.

"great! Cause I have a movie, I thought that we could watch it together" ranma said showing them dvd case

"er...You´ve got mail?!?!" ukyou read the movie title

"err...yes" ranma answered

"What´s with you and akane?!" ukyo asked him

"well.. she has to study for her exams... so she doesn´t have time for movies... two more exams and she will be a psychologist, and I´ll get back my girlfriend" ranma answered

ukyou rolled her eyes.

"came on Ucchan, I´m bored... We are best friends..."

"ok.. Ok... It wont be my first sappy romantic comedy, and I guess it won´t be the last" ukyo complained

"GOOD!! I´ll go an set up the dvd upstairs!!! Come on P-chan!" ranma rushed to the second floor

"i´ll finish the dishes and be right with you"

ryouga looked at her he was angry at him.

"what would you want me to do?" she whispered him

"OK THE MOVIE IS ON!!" ranma yelled from upstairs

he looked at her clenching his teeth.

"please..." she give him a little peck

he calmed down... "ok...ok" he went upstairs. 

Ranma sat on one side of the bed, on the other was ryouga and Ukyou in the middle. the movie started about 20 minutes ago and ranma was already sleeping, his head landed on ukyou´s shoulder who was also in slumber, Ryouga was paying attention to the movie when he felt ukyous body against his. he blushed a little, he was glad that she had fell on his side instead of ranmas, but his head on her shoulder was really bothering him, so he rested against the back of the bed placing ukyou in a comfortable position, he closed his eyes and with a quick and sutil movement pushed ranmas head away from the chef. Ranmas head and body fell of the bed making a lot of noise, and waking ukyou up.  
Ranma stood up finding his best friend in a very intimate position with his rival.

ukyou looked at her friend "What happened?"

"That´s what I´m asking!!!" ranma said smiling and pointing the two of them

ryouga blushed and gulped. Ukyou blushed and got away from ryouga "I fell sleep"

"P-CHAN YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!!!" ryouga glared at him  
ukyou looked at him estranged "eh?"

"hehehe I think, I´ll get going guys, I don´t want to interrupt..."

"shut up jackass!" she throw her best friend a pillow

"ukyou would you open the door?" he asked her going down through the stairs.

ryouga smiled at her and pointed the stairs with his head.

she throw him another pillow and went to ranma.

after a few minutes she came down. "you are not going to believe this" she said sitting next to him.

he looked at her curious

"ranma told me that he sent you to live with me because he want us to... get together" she said to him still shocked

he wasn´t surprised... "so you told him?"

"of course not, I´ve denied everything... hey, Why aren´t you surprised?!"

"err.. he... had already... told me... that" he answered her frightened

CLANG! "jackass!!! you should have told me"

"well... I thought it was stupid" he told her that, even thought that wasn´t all that ranma have told him, but if he told her that, she sure will get angry and sad.

"well.. It really was a stupid plan" she sounded mad.

he got closer to her "are you mad?"

"Yes" she answered coldly

he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the neck "Because the plan worked?"

"YES" she kissed him violently.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:  
**_You really deserve love  
I want to love you  
But I can't seem to find myself  
I'm only sure that I'm not sure_  
...Chapter 19: **ARTIFICIAL SWEETENER**

**

* * *

**

by Misshappynewyear


	19. ARTIFICIAL SWEETENER

Ranma 1/2 Coupling CH19

ARTIFICIAL SWEETENER 

it was late at night, Ukyou rested her head on ryougas naked chest, both were sweaty and breathing heavily.

"wow... I should have done this earlier" ryouga commented

"told ya..."

"it was like a shishi hokodan... but... of...pleasure?"ryouga tried to explained his feelings

ukyou looked at him "mmm...you are talking dirty-martial-artistly... sexy" and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

he smiled, and stood there staring at her.

"what?" she asked him

"eh... nothing"

"what are you thinking hibiki?" she kissed him on the cheek.

"I was wondering... what should we do now?.. not now now.. from now on"

"what were you planing on doing after your talk with akane?"

"eh?.. well.. nothing, I don´t know... going to that birthday..."

"so do that..."

"but... but... with you.. I mean, why did you deny everything to ranma?"

"because, It´s not ranmas business what we do, and I consider that when you are not sure about certain things you shouldn´t tell everybody about it"

that hurt a little to ryouga, he didn´t knew why.but what she was saying sounded right he thought. "I guess you are right"

"I´m Always" she smiled

he kissed her. "then I guess I need your oracle powers"

"mm let me see, let me see"

"what should I do with my life?"

the question surprised her "I don´t think I can answer that, you should find the answer, young padawan" she smiled.

he thought about it for a few seconds "I guess I´ll go back to the temple and think about it till I´ll figure it out..."

"You could become a monk" she said "that would be a great story to my friends" she thought

"nah.. I want to have a family"

"then, you have to get a job.. and.. wife and all that"

".. yeah... i think i have to think about it".

they stood in silence relaxing for a few minutes.

"my oracle powers are receiving a vision, of the future" ukyo said

ryouga looked at her

"I see a shishi hokodan..." she kissed him passionately.

* * *

Ryouga woke up, he felt good, not good, better, great. He lifted his head from his new pillow called ukyou, and observed the situation. He hadn´t notice it before, but he had been feeling pretty comfortable around ukyo those last days, for a lonely guy like him, this was a very estrange sensation. he looked at her, she was a really pretty girl, better than that, she was beautiful, and it seemed that she liked to spend time with him, she had help him in a lot of things, and recently their new found relationship was something he couldn´t describe it to much, but was definitively something good. he observed her sleeping for a while, remembering all the things they have done together. If Time stood still forever in that moment he would be happy. Suddenly he started to analyzed his feelings, why had he kissed her?, why they have gone so far?, why was he so comfortable around her? was he in love with her? he remembered last night talk about keeping it all as a secret... was she ashamed of being with him? she didn´t want to tell ranma? or like she said, she wasn´t sure about it? and was he sure? wasn´t she another crush like akane? should he change his plans for her, like he did for akane? or it would be a loss of time again? He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Ukyou woke up in a really good mood, she stretched her arms and sat on the bed, suddenly she realized she was alone. She searched around for ryouga, she looked at the clock, in a few minutes konatsu would be arriving. "Ryouga, honey are you downstairs?" she yelled for him. she found a note next to the bed on a table. "Ucchan, I´ve gone to the airport to buy the ticket, I´ll be back for lunch". she looked down a little disappointed...but she knew this was going to happen eventually, she couldn´t be fooling around with ryouga forever, cause she was doing that, right?, yeah he was cute, and kind, and handsome, and a gentleman, but it was ryouga, and she was in love with ranma... well she was trying to forget that last, but although she liked ryouga, it wasn´t like she love him or something, they had a good time together, but if he had to go, she wouldn´t stop him.

* * *

Ukyou and konatsu were having lunch chatting about the next day event Ranma´s birthday. when ryouga arrived.

"hi honey!" ukyou cheerfully greeted him

"hi ucchan" he blushed

"hi ryochan, where have you been" konatsu welcomed him

ryouga sat next to him "I´ve gone to the airport... you know... since, tomorrow is ranmas birthday, I have to return to the temple after that..."

"You got the ticket?" ukyo asked him careless

"yeah..." he answered disappointed by her tone

"I guess you are at least spending a week to say goodbye to your friends ucchan and natsuchan"

"err... actually, I´m going on Sunday... I don´t want to be a bother for more time" he shyly said

"What? after tomorrow?" ukyou asked surprised

"yeah..." he answered, he felt that he maybe rushed a little his decision.

she felt that he really didn´t want to spend time with her, she felt used.. and from the most unexpected guy... ryouga, she didn´t want to spend the rest of her life with him, but at least, they could share a couple of days after ranma´s birthday..they have fun together, didn´t they? It seemed not for him.

"ohh... ryo chan, this is so sudden, you should stay a couple of days, we are going to miss you!!" konatsu complained

ryouga smiled at konatsu and looked at ukyou who looked, angry, when she noticed his sight he changed and gave him a big smile "GREAT SUGAR YOU ARE GOING BACK TO YOUR TEMPLE, AND I GET BACK MY COUCH HEHEHE!!!" she overreacted.

he looked at her disappointed again, it seem that he didn't rushed things at all.

"Don´t be like that ucchan! I´m sure you are going to miss him"konatsu said

ryouga blushed and looked down.

she smiled "well guys, I have to go to kochi´s she is going to lend me a dress for tomorrow, one she brouth from Europe, and now, it doesn't fit her" she abruptly changed the subject and don´t even looking at ryouga went to the door. "I´ll be back before the night rush", she left the restaurant.  
ryouga was sad, it seemed like she didn´t even cared that he was leaving, he thought he had made a rushed decision about going on Sunday, that maybe she wanted him to stay a few more days, but she didn´t care too much about it. she sure wasnt feeling the same as him, going on Sunday was certainly the best decision.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:**  
_When I think back, we had a beautiful relationship  
But I see the future, what's there for me is devastation from you  
Don't you think I can see,  
you're changing on me_  
...Chapter 20: **LET´S GET BACK

* * *

By Misshappynewyear**


	20. LET S GET BACK

Ranma 1/2 Coupling CH20 

LET´S GET BACK 

Ukyou, Kodachi and shampoo, were sat chatting in a room.

"Your family is stupid, I can´t believe they didn´t realize you are pregnant, you are like 4 month" shampoo said to kodachi.

"whahahaha 5 and a half exactly" kodachi laughed

"I can´t believe you don´t know who the father is...And it´s not an expression, I don´t believe you"

"whaahahaha Kuonji .. you are terrible" She raised from her sit and went to her closet and started taking out dresses. "well... i have a lot, what kind of dress do you like, I have ones that say love me, or maybe want me, or perhaps merry me?" kodachi asked ukyou

"Whatever, just don´t give me one that says make me a child". the three girls laughed.

"so ucchan tell me, shampoo told me about you and ryouga..."

"What?" ukyo asked

"I told her that you have been eating beacon okonomiyaki" shampoo laughed

ukyo rolled her eyes.

"so?.. tell us... tell us" the two girls looked at her.

"well... he is.. nice... a bit clumsy... but, its ok" ukyo said

"Whaaat? You had sex with p-chan?" shampoo asked surprised

"I thought it was obvious..."

"does he faints?" shampoo asked

"doesn´t he strangles you in a hug?" kodachi asked

"how did you convinced him?, I though he was in love with akane... you are terrible"

"Does he love you?"

"Wait a minute!!!, he fainted a couple of times, but not now, no, he doesn´t strangles me.. he is very gentle, I didn´t convince him, he wanted that too, and of course he doesn´t love me" ukyo answer all questions

Shampoo and kodachi stood a few seconds thinking...

"and? what´s going to happen now? are you dating or something?" kodachi asked

"Nahh...It´s just for fun... he is leaving on Sunday..."

"after tomorrow?! you kicked him out? why ucchan give him a chance...he is a nice guy, isnt it?" shampoo said 

"I didnt kick him out! he wanted to go this soon..."

"ohh, so is soon for you" kodachi inquired

"It´s not like that, he could do whatever he wants... it not like we are in love or something..."

"but you know how ryouga is.. maybe he never comes back" shampoo commented

"well, I guess i could live with that" ukyou said ironically

"spatula though girl, love is not an ingredient of her recipe" shampoo moked her

kodachi laughed, and ukyou rolled her eyes.

"well girls i have to go, but listen mommy, since your brother is not living here with you, call me whenever you need something"

"Thanks Ucchan!" kodachi thanked her friend "hey wait, you are forgetting the dress" she stopped her friend an gave her the clothes, ukyou left.

"I gave her the love me dress... and something else" kodachi told shampoo and both laughed.

* * *

Ukyou entered Ucchans, there he was, ryouga getting the restaurant ready for the dinner time.

"hi, where is natsu?" ukyo drop the dress bag on the counter and went to the fridge to get a drink, she offered another to him.

he nodded"he went to his house, but he must be arriving, he insisted on getting me some clothes for tomorrow".

She gave him the bottle and sited next to him in silence.

he felt unconfortable, this was weird for him, in the past days they have been living together and he felt ok when they were in silence... but now, something was different, ukyo was indifferent towards him... he looked at her.

she noticed his look, he was realizing that she was mad, but why? because he was leaving?... so soon?, but what he was doing was right... then? she had to start acting normal... even though she felt different, this time she wouldn´t act out of impulse. She would to the right thing. she smiled at him.

Her smile brougth back the comfortable feeling for him. "so how was it, with... kodachi?" he started some conversation.

"good, she is crazy you know... she haven´t told her father and brother about the baby, the worst is that they haven´t realized"

"but, isn´t she fat?"

"yes...they are stupid!!!"

konatsu entered the restaurant an interrupted their talk. "Hi honeys, how are you doing? look ryochan what I ´ve brought for you" he throw ryouga a bag

"I guess.. it´s going to be ok..." ryouga looked at the content of the bag

"So ucchan, what did you brought" he asked her

ukyou drinking pointed at the bag.

konatsu opened the bag "well I´m sure that you are going to get some attention" he said taking out some sexy female lingerie.

"Whaaaat´s that?" ukyo asked

Ryouga looked at him and pictured her wearing that, he tapped his nose

"I don´t know.. it was in the bag..." konatsu said

"That was kodachi..." ukyou rolled her eyes

"you are going to use it ucchan?" konatsu asked her

"Yeah, when I get the role for Chicago... Of course not! that´s ridiculous"

"I think you should... Doesn´t she ryochan" konatsu asked him

"YES!, err... yeah... I mean... if you want..." he tried to say

konatsu giggled, ukyo smiled and looked at ryouga "Honey.. are you ok? you are bleeding"

ryouga cleaned his nose "I´m ok... I´m ok"

she smiled.

* * *

ryouga and ukyou were finishing cleaning the restaurant to close when the phone rang.

ukyou answered "Ucchans okonomiyaki"

ryouga looked at the phone, it was pass midnight, who was calling this late he wondered.

"Yes, it´s me... Oh! hi Sou-chan!"

"sou chan?... who was it?" ryouga thought.

"I´m glad to hear from you..." ukyo giggled and blushed

"was him the stupid guy from the gas station... that jackass!, why was he calling here so late?, he sure doesn´t have any modals..".he thought and frowned

"Oh I´m sorry, but tomorrow... I have a party.. one of my bests friends birthday"

"why is she telling him her plans... he should have ask her out... but we have ranmas birthday". he thought and smiled

"but if you are in nerima... and want to come, I don´t think there be any problem..."

"what? she is inviting him!!! damn..." he thought

"ok ok, bye.. see you tomorrow" she hung up.

"Why did you invite him?!" ryouga asked indignanted

"What?" she looked at him surprised

ryouga realized his overreaction "err.. I mean, ranma wouldn´t bother?"

she raised an eyebrow... was he jealous?... "mmm I don´t think so, he is inviting everybody..."

"and he is going to come all the way to here?"

"It seems..." she smiled to herself, it felt nice, that he was jealous.

"tsss" ryouga moped violently the floor

"well I´m finished honey, I´ll be upstairs" she said and went upstairs

"I can´t believe this, why is she inviting him? is she flirting with him? why would she do that while he was going to be in that party? was he jealous? why? he had no right to be jealous, she wasn´t his girlfriend or anything, and apart from that, he was leaving in 2 days.. so he should stay clam for the next 48 hours" he thought finished his mopping and moved upstairs. "and after he told ukyou he was leaving on Sunday, and after what have happened yesterday... what was going to happen now?... the flirting with that stupid guy gave him an idea, sure she was going to her room and everything was over.. damn", he thought and when he entered his room he froze.

"It´s ridiculous isn´t it?" ukyou asked him wearing kodachi´s lingerie gift.

"asdj sdkjn ñl" he answered

she approached him "It´s stupid?"

he looked at her she was so hot.

she noticed her powers over him. "...so I´m going to take it off"

"no!" he gasped

she raised her eyebrow "no?"

he gulped

"wouldn´t you help me to take it off?" she asked him

he jaw dropped, the last clear thought he had was that he would never understand women, and this one particularly.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:**  
_And the boys all look,  
but no, they can't touch  
But the girls want to know  
why the boys like us so much_  
...Chapter 21: **WIND IT UP**

* * *

**by Misshappynewyear**


	21. WIND IT UP

Ranma 1/2 Coupling CH21

WIND IT UP

Ukyou woke up and smiled when she noticed ryouga in sleeping hugging her like a koala. she brushed her fingers against his face.

"honey..." she called him.

he tightened his embrace and buried his face on her chest.

"sugar... come on wake up" she insisted. she shook his head.

he woke up a little confused, raised his head an looked at her.

"good morning" she smiled at him

he looked at her, her smile make him realize that he really, really, really like her. He remember that in a day he will be leaving. was he making the right decision?

"Ryouga? are you here?" she waved a hand in front of him

"ucchan... I was thinking..."

"you know something, sugar, I´ve been thinking to, and I think that in this 2 days that are left, It´s better not to..." she knew that they were in a confusing relationship, and any decision that they could take in this moment could be mistaken. she looked at him.

"mmm..." he let go her embrace and lay next to her. What was going through this woman brains, "did she like him?, did she wanted him to stay?, was she using him?, should he ask her? or just go away tomorrow?."

"I know you are thinking hibiki" she nibbled his ear.

he looked tense

she kissed him all the way up to his mouth and looked at him "are you hungry, I´ll go make you breakfast"

his face softened, she was sooo nice and caring with him, could we considered using him "Don´t go, I wont think... just stay with me, here... till we have to go"

she looked at him and smiled, he was so sweet, she had never been with such a nice guy, she would usually consider that corny, but actually felt really nice, so she didn´t gave it a lot of though and sank in his hug. maybe she should ask him to stay a little bit more.  
"No kuonji "she stopped herself, she wouldn´t do anything stupid for a guy, she promised that to herself a long time ago, it was difficult to accomplish but she was not going to break that promise again, less for a guy that she wasn´t even in love. It wasn´t fair for ryouga too, why should she ask him to change his plans because of hers selfish desires.

They stood like that enjoying the moment till, they had to go and start serving breakfast in the restaurant.

* * *

For an special occasion Ucchan´s okonomiyaki was closed earlier, Inside Ryouga and ukyou were getting ready for the big party.

Ryouga finished buttoning his shirt... this hana-chan clothes hes were weird, he will never buy something like this but, of course he had as much fashion as direction sense, so he did what he was told and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for ukyou. "i´m ready" he yelled.

Ukyou came out of her room "ok , let´s-" she changed her tone "hi handsome" she teased him

he looked at her and blushed, she was wearing a very fit strapless dress, that remarked her figure. "Wow Ucchan... you look..." she looked at her from head to toe.

"You like it?" she did a Little turn "thanks honey, lets go ´cause we are already late" she grabbed his hand and they left.

* * *

The two of them walked to the tendo dojo, the whole time they have been very quiet, they were thinking, about the past days, and the night that was coming, they were going to see everybody again, specially ranma and akane together.

"well, we are almost there" ukyou said reaching the dojo´s corner block.

ryouga stop the wondering and looked at her, "she was really beautiful in that clothes, he already knew that she was beautiful, but sometimes it was like if she hide it from the rest of the world, but tonight, the one that haven´t noticed yet will surely find out. he was so lucky she was with her, he smiled. That was when he realized that actually he was going to be with her but not in that way... when the door of the tendo dojo would open in a couple of seconds, ukyou will turn into the friendly chef, and he in the lost jackass... she probably will be all over ranma, and as it wasn´t enough that stupid skinny saousuke guy will come along. he should never accept the invitation to this birthday" ryouga thought and his face frown.

ukyou was about to ring the bell when she notice Ryougas face "Honey... are you ok?"

he looked at her...damn, he thought. he looked at one side of the street, and then to the other.

she followed his sight, he was like looking for someone, but no one was there, they were alone in the night, just the sound of the music coming from the dojo. "are you ok sug-?" she was interrupted by ryougas kiss, it was passionate, he hugged her for a couple of seconds,.

she just stood there, she didn´t want it to end... but she knew they were in front of the tendo dojo and anyone could appear in any moment. 

He broke the kiss  
.  
"ryouga?" she sounded more confused that mad

"I´m sorry ucchan... it´s just that, I know that when we pass through that door, we are going to be like friends... just friends, and you look so beautiful, I couldn´t help myself" he said blushing.

she looked at him shocked. "wow..". she thought, "he was having all this great gestures".

"Ucchan!!" ranma opened the door and hugged his friend, she was still shocked with what have just happened, and greeted her best friend a little bit off. "P-chan!"

ryouga grinned at him.

"hi ranchan, Happy Birthday"

"Wow ucchan.. you look GREAT!" he pointed at her ribbon, on her hair, her head was loose, but she had hers classic ribbon on her head, matching with the dress. "this is my present?" he winked at her.

ryouga glared at him.

"Shut up hentai-jackass!" she punched on the stomach. "this is your present" she throw him a box.

ryouga smiled.

"Ryouga... You look really hansom" akane´s voice from behind ranma. She hugged his friend.

Ryouga looked at her, he had been trying to avoid thinking of her, but having her in front of him, dressed all pretty and hugging him,and telling him that he was hansom, that was too much for him.

ukyo noticed the way that he was looking at her, it felt like a slap, she didn´t feel jealous because she didn´t consider ryouga that way... but she felt a little bit sad, because maybe in the bottom of her heart she had a little hope, but with that... it was over.

"When did you turn into a metro sexual pchan?" ranma laughed at him

Ryouga didn´t knew what it mean but he was mad anyway because it didn´t sound right from ranmas lips. "hi akane, Shut up ranma"

"how have you been" akane asked him 

"Oh, I´ve been ok, Uch-kyou had been really nice with me" he looked at her, but she was gone... he searched for her with his eyes.

"Ohh I´m SURE she have been" akane ironically said

ryouga didn´t got it.

"well, let´s get in the party" akane told him and the three of them entered in the dojo.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling**:  
_For a long time I was in love  
Not only in love, I was obsessed  
With a friendship that no one else could touch  
It didn't work out, I'm covered in shells_  
...Chapter 22: **SIMPLE KIND OF LIFE **

* * *

by Misshappynewyear 


	22. SIMPLE KIND OF LIFE

Ranma 1/2 Coupling CH22 

SIMPLE KIND OF LIFE

Ukyou couldn´t stand the situation and decided to left the lost jackass alone with akane, and went to find her friends.

she was surprised, it was really a big party, the house was full of people, but she couldn´t find shampoo or kodachi or konatsu. She was distracted looking for her friends when she bumped onto someone, she raised her head and discovered it was Kuno.

He babbled something about a gorgeous women, she didn´t pay him much attention but she greeted him "Hi kuno"

"pardon, do I know you?" he asked her taking her hand.

"it´s me ukyou, from the restaurant... your sister´s friend" she explained him

"I don´t recall seen such a beautiful woman before"

"It´s kuonji ukyo... spatula girl, kuno baby" nabiki interrupted

"hi nabiki" ukyo greeted her

"Oh.. I´m sorry Ukyou I didn´t recognize you.. you look different.. or maybe it´s me, I ´m being through a lot... you know something.. my sister is pregnant, and she doesn´t remember the father" kuno sounded concerned

"finally this airhead had realized what have happened," she thought "noo!! I can´t believe it!" she acted to protect her friend

"see.. tendo nabiki, It wasn´t so obvious..."

nabiki rolled her eyes.

"well.. I guess I´ll go and get something to drink..." she leave them alone.

* * *

Akane, left ryouga alone and went back to his boyfriend.

"Well it was obvious that was going to happen" ryouga thought looking her go and hug ranma.

he searched for ukyou. This party was a real mess, lots of people, music, in a very hi volume... he hate it already.  
He find her, she was going to the bar, she was surrounded by a lot of people, and it was right next to a big speaker. he called her but she couldn´t hear him. he approached her and touched her shoulder.

she looked back "ryouga.. getting something to drink?"

"Eh??" he looked at her

She repited the sentence but it seemed that he coulden´t hear her. so he came closer to him. "I said if you want something to drink?"

he blushed, her warm breathing against his ear... "er... the same as you..."

she looked at the barman and said "Two pork-daikiris"

he looked at her shocked "WHAT?!"

she laughed, she stood on the tip of her toes and was about to to kiss him for forgiveness about the joke, when she realized were she was, and kissed him on the cheek. she looked at him with a little guilty expression.

ryouga noticed that too and looked at her... "this is going to be a hard night, make 2 pork daikiris for me"

she smiled and he smiled back at her.

"Coff.. coff, Hello Ucchan, ryouga" shampoo greeted the couple

the two of them abruptly turn to shampoo and greeted her and mouse who were together.

"so.. how have you-" shampoo was interrupted by ranma clinging a glass.

"May I have you attention please" ranma was standing on a table, asked the whole party.

shampoo, ukyou, ryouga and mouse turned to him.

"May I have your attention please" he continued till every guest was silent.

"I have invited, you all, our friends, family, companions... apart from my birthday because I have a very important announcement to make"

Ryouga froze, Shampoo´s eyes grew bigger, mousse crossed his fingers and ukyou was shocked.

"I .. mean.. a question.. akane.."

Ryouga gulped, shampoo looked at akane and him one way after another, mouse smiled, and ukyou nervously bit her lip.

"Akane Would you marry me?" ranma asked akane

Ukyou grabbed ryougas hand.

Akane in a second jumped to te table and kissed ranma.

Ryouga squeezed ukyou´s fingers.

"YEAH!!!" shampoo yelled, mousse hugged and kissed her. maybe if ranma was married, the amazon laws could be removed and shampoo was free to marry te one she loved.

All the party celebrate the big announcement, but ryouga and ukyou who stood there frozen, very, very, very shocked. They saw it coming but... hearing it... was so hard.

ukyou gain courage, she was still her best friend... she let go ryougas hand and went to congratulate ranma.  
he felt a little guilty, he knew that his announcement was going to hurt ukyou, but he didn´t stop on that, accept her words and went quickly to another friend.  
She notice that and got sad, he could have told her first so that she could be prepared ... and then he avoided her. damn ranma, he was a jerk like always and she was more stupid for caring for him.  
----  
ryouga was shock at first, but after the talk that he had have with akane he felt like his opportunities were over, so it didn´t hurt as much as for ukyou.

he got a little bit worried about her and went to look for her... he end up int he bathroom, twice. 

-----  
ukyou sat down in the back of the dojo sadly looking to the pond, she stood there alone for a couple of seconds till she felt someone touching her shoulder, she turned around and discovered her childhood friend Saousuke, she politly smiled at him and they started to chat.

* * *

"lost something?" kodachi asked ryouga who was looking everywhere.

"oh... Hi Kodachi... I was just trying to find the party.. again" he scratched the back of his head...

"hahahaha, came with me" she lead the way

"Oh.. er.. kodachi.. congratulations..."

she looked at him estranged

"for... your baby" he said

it was the first person to congratulate her "thanks.. ryouga" her voice sounded extremely calm

he smiled at her

"so tell me, how have my friend been treating you?" they walk together to an armchair that was set in front of the improvised dance floor.

"you mean ukyou... great.. I mean.. good...good"

"haven´t she been too bossy?"

"well.. but she has good intentions, and even though I can´t complain.. she´s been really nice to me, let me stay at her house, she also feeds me... all for free" the two of the sat together in the couch

"mmm.. i see, she has been too good with you... I wonder why?"

ryouga blushed "I guess she is a really nice person"

"mmm.. i don´t think so"

ryouga looked at her

she laughed "of course she is..."

Shampoo and mousse joined the two of them

"what´s up?... you look happy" kodachi asked mousse and shampoo.

"you are kidding? ranma is marring! so I´m not his fiancee" shampoo hugged mousse who smiled and hugged her back

"ohh too bad...anyway, mousse just know that if things don´t go right with shampoo, I´ll be here" kodachi said ironically

shampoo show her her tongue

"what happened with you in china? you know mousse I think you could be a fashion model"

mousse laughed "I just cut my hair.. different, actually cologne burn it up"

"poor mousse" shampoo kissed him on the cheek. "hey where is ucchan?"

"she is at the pond with that guy... Sa-chan, who is it anyway?"kodachi said

"I dont know" shampoo answered

"it´s and old friend.. from her childhood" ryouga said

the two girls looked at him

"he is cute" kodachi said.

"mmm.. ucchan is wearing a skirt.. you know what that means" shampoo added

"someone is going to get lucky" kodachi said

the two girls looked at ryouga.

"That skinny guy, he better not try something or i´ll kick his ass", ryouga thought

"I think she is going to a rough time, because of ranma´s announcement..." mousse said

"I guess this is better, now she has to forget about him" shampoo said

"I don´t think ranma is going to quit insisting" kodachi added

"well, but now is different" mousse finished.

"I go get a drink" ryouga said and left the group, if ukyou was sad he had to find her, or if she was with that guy... he had to go and check up on her.

he was standing in the middle of the dance floor, "where the hell was this girl", he asked himself.

He felt a pinch in the low part of his back.. very low. he turned around surprised

"RYOCHAN!... you look grate!" konatsu hugged him

"thanks konatsu" he said trying to get him off, and greeted hana-chan who was right beside him.

"where were you honey? i think that ucchan is looking for you"

"why? its something wrong" he looked concerned. "maybe that skinny guy did something"... he thought

"nah... I don´t think so..." konatsu finished

"ok.. I´ guess i´ll go and find here"

"good luck" konatsu said knowing ryougas directional problem. 

-------  
It´s been 2 ours since that...

"damn!! this kitchen again!! he was furious

"why don't you try to get to the kitchen?" kasumi tried to help

"mmm.. i´ll try" ryouga got out of the kitchen... a couple of minutes later he was in front of the bathroom "Damn... I hate this..." ryouga said bending his knees and sitting on the floor.

ukyou opened the bathroom door "Ryouga?! what are you doing here?" she asked

he quickly raised "err.. Looking for you?"

"and why would you look in here?" she grabbed his hand and got him in the bathroom.

"well.. I found you..." he scrached the back of his head

she close the door.

"so?" she asked him.

"err... How.. are you..." he asked her

she was a little drunk by now, she looked down... "I´ll tell you the truth... I´m a little bit disappointed"

"about ranma and akane?" he tried to find her sight.

"yeah... I know it´s stupid, I know I´m stupid..." she was interrupted by his hug.

"it´s ok" he tried to calm her down

"thanks ryouga..." she rested her head on his chest

"you are such a nice guy" she looked directly into his eyes

he tried not to felt too embarrassed

"why do you listen to me?"she asked

"becasue you are a good friend, I appreciate your comments, and you have help me through a lot..."

"You shouldn´t do that, If my advises were good i wouldn´t be complaining in a bathroom about my fiancee who is going to marry"...

"I really hate ranma..."

she smiled at him "now I do hate him too"

"Ucchan, I think you deserve better, and I´m not trying to make you feel better, ranama is such a jerk, i should go out and kick the hell out of him for making you feel this way.. but I know, because I´m almost in the same place as you, that It´s more of our fault than his...maybe now you don´t realize it but... ukyou, ranma is such a jackass for you, you deserve better, much better...REALLY" he explained removing the hairs off her face.

she looked at him, she understood what he was telling."wht haven't you kissed me yet?" she asked him

"er... well because I know you don´t want us to kiss in this party"

she interrupted him "like i´ve said before, you shouldn't listen to me " she kissed him

Suddenly they were interrupted by a voice and the door knocking.

"Hey! is anybody there? Open up!!!"

ryouga broke the kiss, and looked at ukyou. the two of them knew that voice, it was Ranma.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:**  
_Give me one last chance  
To try some more  
Let's stop and call it history  
Give me one last kiss _  
...Chapter 23: **END IT ON THIS **

* * *

by Misshappynewyear 


	23. END IT ON THIS

Ranma 1/2 Coupling CH23 

END IT ON THIS

ryouga looked at her, they were in trouble... how were they going to get out? if ranma see them together it would be the end of this.

ukyou looked at him.

"Don´t worry ucchan, Let´s do this: I´ll get in the shower and turn into p-chan, when you open the door distract ranma and I´ll run away from below, just make sure to find me after" he whispered to her

ukyou looked at him and smiled,

he faced the shower when ukyou grabbed his hand and open the bathroom door.

Ryouga looked at her, and behind her at Ranma, his jaw dropped.

Saotome, in the other hand was also surprised by finding the two of them in the bathroom, closed and alone. ukyou dragged him out of the bathroom, didn´t even looking at ranma, just played cool, like doing something normal.

"p-chan... you are such a pig" ranma whispered to ryouga.

"It´s not... ranma, dont think..." by the time he finished the sentence they were back in the party.

"I think we need a drink" ukyou said pointing the bar.

he followed her, still processing what have just happened.

"2 tequila shots, one double for my friend here" she asked the bartender.

"err... ukyou.. I don´t know.. I´m not used to drink..." he said looking at the big glass he was offered

"Oh C´mon honey, you are living tomorrow at least toast with me...please" he smiled at him

he couldn´t resist that smile "oookkk.."

"1,2,3, Good life ryouga!" Ukyou grabbed his glass and gulped it. 

ryouga looked and follow her. she drop the glass on the bar... a few seconds later he did the same.

she let go a little gasp feeling the heat down her throat. ryouga eyes were big as eggs. she giggled at him.

"wow.. this is strong"

"yeah.. I know.. Let´s do it again!" she asked the bartender for a refill

"err... Ucchan... I´m dizzy already"

she giggled again "pleeease"

he grabbed the glass "you are trying get me drunk"

"yeah.. so I can take advantage of you..." she winked at him

"I think I´m seeing double...hic hic" he played drunk. grabbed the glass and gulped it down in a sec.

"mmm..."she drank hers too.

She grabbed his hand and lead him to were shampoo, mousse, and the others were. while walking ryouga realized how drunk he was.

"hiiiii" ukyou greeted the group.

"hi ucchan, where were you?" shampoo asked her.

they sat in a room with couches, it was a sit just for one, ukyou pushed ryouga down to the armchair and sited on his legs. "we were at the bar...we were toasting because ryouga is leaving tomorrow"

ryouga blushed, he was comfortable with ukyou alone, but he was still shy around others.

"oh my, so soon!" kasumi said

the group continued chatting, while ryouga stayed silently trying to control his drunkenness, which it was very hard with ukyou on his lap. ryouga stared ukyou´s neck...he really wanted to kiss her. he run the tip of his finger caressing the back of her neck. 

ukyou felt some goosebumps, and looked at him raising an eyebrow.

he smiled at her.

Akane joined the group. ryouga looked at her. ukyo saw ryougas sight focusing in something behind her and turn around and saw her.

"I´ll go get something to drink" ukyo said standing up.

suddenly ryouga saw ukyou leaving him, íf she leaved him in this state,drunk and with his directional problem, it would take a year to find her again.

"UCCHAN" he yelled, a little too loud because she was standing right next to him, with mousse who was asking her to bring him a drink.

she looked at him, actually... the whole party did that too. "I´m here honey" she grabbed his shoulder.

akane rolled her eyes.

"I´ll go with you" he stood next to her

"ok, lead me to the bar" she said. And with that sentence shampoo knew that they weren´t coming back, and mousse that he had to get his own drink.

* * *

in a couple of minutes after a few ryougas directions and ukyous laughs they were out on the street.

"ryouga this is not the bar" she said ironically

"I hate this moving party!"

she giggled and moved closer to him. "ryouga.. are you drunk?"

"yes very"

"you know honey..." she moved closer to his neck "this is a bad thing, someone could try to get advantage over you" she kissed his neck

"I know... this is terrible... In this state I couldn´t do anything against it" he run his arms around her weist.

"lets go home" she kissed him fully in the lips.

* * *

ukyou woke up, the scene wasn't different as in the past days, she looked over ryouga towards the table when the clock was. it was 12 o clock... It´s been a long night she remembered.  
she looked at him, so quietly and relaxingly sleeping. why he had to go so soon? she wondered. she felt ryouga´s hug tighten.  
"it was lunch time, should she wake him up? he was going today but at what time?... what if his departure was in the morning?, and they have fallen asleep?"... she thought.. and for a couple of moments considered going back to sleep so that he could miss his flight... but that wasn't right.  
"ryouga honey..." she caressed his face... "wake up"

she insisted a bit till he looked at her "good morning"

she smiled at him, he smiled back... they stood like that for seconds.  
"honey, are´t you hungry... It´s 12 o clock?"

"12!?" he jumped off her.

"what? when is your flight leaving?" she asked him with a little hope

"at 7 o clock in the afternoon"

"you want to get ready.. or be there early.. I´ll go make you something to eat" she felt a little disappointed for his urge to leave

"i´m not hungry!" he said and grabbed her hand

she looked at him

"Let´s spend some time together till I´ll had to go" he looked at her

she smiled at him "Great" she sunk into his arms.

they stood there relaxing for an hour, like if the time could stood steel.

"come on honey I´ll make you something to eat" ukyou kissed him.

"mmmm...ok" ryouga let go off her.

she put on his tshirt and went to the kitchen, meanwhile ryouga started preparing his pack.  
now after the last couple of hours that they have spent together, his decision seemed the most wrong of all... maybe if ukyou asked him... he could change his flight and spend a few more days with her  
. 

ukyou finished lunch, she saw ryouga coming into the kitchen with his backpack ready, he put it on the floor. "You are ready..." she commented

"yeah... it wasn´t many things" he sat in front of her and took a plate.

the two of them started to eat.

they were quietly eating, ukyou remembered that in a couple of hours, she would be alone again... she´ll certainly was going to miss ryouga... maybe if he tells her that she wants him to stay, he could share his house with him for a few more days... he doesn´t need to leave so soon. she thought

"what are you thinking?" ryouga asked her

"eh? what is the restaurant address?" she asked him

"eh? you don´t remembered it?"

"no... I´m not thinking in that, I ask you if you know the restaurant address?"

"er...mmm.. no"

"JACKASSS... how are you going to write to me?" she took a pen and wrote down her address "You better write me a letter as soon as you get to that temple..."

he looked at her and smile "Yes! Of course!" his face changed "but... I don´t know if the mail works well there, i´ve sent lots of letters to akane last year and she never reply"as soon as he said that her realized what have actually happened

she looked at him "I´m sure that it will work now... And when you send me you letter I will reply and send you the photos that we took yesterday at the birthday"

"yeah... great, I don´t have any picture of you... I want one" he blushed

"I´ll send you one after your letter, this way you´ll have to write to me" she showed him her tongue

"It´s not like I´m going to forget about it!!"

"you better not to, because I don´t know where will you be staying for ranma and akanes wedding"

his eyes lit up "When is that?"

"in a year..."

"oh..."

"Well, you are going in 4 hours... we will do whatever you want.. so ask for it"

he looked at her... "err.. I don´t know..."

"I don´t think it´s very difficult, you are going to a temple with no tv, diet food, males, and celibacy"

"now that you put it that way..."

"i don´t know if I could fulfill the rest of your needs in 20 minutes" she grabbed his hand and lead him to her room

"but... we have 4 hours..." he looked at her confused

"ok then you´ll have to forget about food and tv"

he smiled at her.

* * *

they arrived late at the airport... the plane was leaving in 20 minutes, they run, with a little hope in the back of their minds of loosing it. but they did it on time, so ryouga had a few seconds to say goodbye.  
They where 3 moments that could have change the future: the first one was the night before when ukyou in moans asked why was he leaving so soon, but he was busy and didn´t heard it, the other was in the afternoon when ryouga ironically said that if she did that again he would loose the flight, she thought he was been ironical. and the third one was this one: this second when ukyou looked at ryouga and ryouga looked at ukyou, the two of them expecting the other to say something that could prevent the separation.

"Hibiki ryouga" the flight attendant called him

he looked at her sadly, She violently kissed him "I´m going to miss you jackass" she said between kisses.

"Hibiki ryouga" the call broke their kiss

"damn... I have to go..." he looked at her.

"bye honey... I´ll be waiting for your letter"

he gave her a quick peck and took a pen off his backpack "I´ll start writing it now" he smiled at her and went to the plain

she smiled and watched him go.

She stood there for a couple of minutes, then she realized she was alone again. "I guess this felling will go away in a few days... I hope"... she thought.

* * *

**THE END? OF SEASON 1?

* * *

by Misshappynewyear**


	24. TV SPECIAL: MEITANTEI HIBIKI

_HI READERS!!_

_Thanks for the awesome reviews!!! you have no idea how happy, those positive reviews, make the writers!!... I´ll be uploading season 2 of Ranma 1/2 coupling soon... but as you wait for the new chapters I have a little present: Ranma 1/2 Coupling TV Special: MEITANTEI HIBIKI. _

_I hope you enjoy this!_

---

Ryouga looked through the window, he was wearing a dark suit and a hat.  
(Detective Hibiki, Ryouga)  
The sky looked like it was going to rain at any minute.  
"You know, when I decided to become a private detective I did that because I knew that there are a lot of mysteries that police can´t resolve, and sometimes us are the only way to help people" he said watching to the window and then turning to ukyou.  
Ukyou was pouring some coffee in a cup, she was wearing a short skirt, and a black blouse showing her cleavage. "sorry, honey what were you saying, I wasn´t paying attention"  
(Kuonji, Ukyou. Detective´s assistant)

Ranma 1/2 Coupling  
TV SPECIAL: MEITANTEI HIBIKI

The silence of the office was broke with a gentle knock on the door, ukyou went to get it. She opened the door and a woman sobbing entered.

"It was a young woman, about their age, she looked troubled" ryouga thought

The 3 of them sat on small waiting room that Ryouga had next to his office.

"hello, Kuno Kodachi is my name,I came her because I want you to find my pet..." (kodachi Kuno, Rich girl in distress)

"i´m sorry Ms, but this is a detectives office, not a Pet shop" ryouga said

"but, I´m desperate, i´m willing to pay whatever it takes"

Ukyou raised from her seat and went to the other office.

"It´s not for the money..."

"Ryouga! Phone!" ukyou called him

"I´m in the middle of something here.." he answered

"It´s your mother!!"

"I´ll be back... In a sec!" ryouga told kodachi and went to the other office.

When he arrived ukyou hung the phone, his face turned desperate.

"jackass we need that money!"

"you hung the phone to my mother... she is going to kill me..."ryouga was turning white

ukyou rolled her eyes "It wasn´t your mother... It was just a trick to make you come here"

ryouga gasped... "oh.. oh...I don´t want to go through the city finding a stupid cat!"

"Oh! Come on!!! We will have to eat someday!!!"

"This is all your problem you know, I have to take you out for lunch every day!!" ryouga complained

"That´s because you want, I´ve told you I can cook..."

"Yeah Right! And I turn into a pig!" he teased her

"Oh! shut up, we are going to get this woman´s pet. and that´s the final decision!"

"Oh yes? you know I´ve been looking at the door sign and I haven´t found anything about some Kuonji, detective Agency..." he looked at her

She was mad glowing and sparkling

he gulped "But! I think that getting a stupid pet wouldn´t be so much trouble"

she smiled "see.. That was what I was saying" she grabbed his hand and the two of them went back to the other office.

"that girl could be really spooky sometimes" ryouga thought

"So Ms. Kuno tell us about your pet" ukyou asked her

"Well, Its a 2 feet long Crocodile, His name is Mr. Turtle..."

Ryouga and Ukyou´s eyes widened "Crocodile???"

"you know It´s illegal to have a Crocodile as a pet , I guess we couldn´t help you then"

Ukyou elbowed ryouga who fell from the seat, she smiled at kodachi "Oh ryouga, your fever must be killing you, but don´t worry I´ll talk with miss kodachi, I´m Sorry he is a bit ill" she kicked him from under the table.

"Ok.. as I was telling before, Mr. Turtle have been my pet for over ten years, I asked my father for it when I was a child, I ´ve always thought that a crocodile was the same as a pony..." she smiled

"This girl is weird..." ukyou thought and smiled.

"I even ride it! I just show him my whip, and Mr. turtle makes me ride him..."

"really weird" she thought "oh how nice" she said.

ryouga choked and sat again, next to ukyou "since when it´s missing?"

"It has been 2 days now..."

"Ok Ms. Kodachi, we are going to need half of the money now, to start the stander procedure, and probably we ´ll call you tomorrow to go to your house and do some investigation..." ukyou told her

"ok there wont be any problem..." kodachi gave ukyou the money and left.

"Ryouga what are you doing there! we have lots of work to do!!!"

ryouga, still in pain tried to stand up "You didn´t have to kick me you know..."

"Oh you are such a baby hibiki..." she looked at him

* * *

ukyou and Ryouga were in an small alley of an street, he was wearing a scuba diving suit.

"ukyou! I don´t want to do this!" ryouga complained

"And I don´t want to be poor!" she said giving him his snorkel

"Why do i have to go to the drain!"

"we are looking for a crocodile, he has to be in a place with water... And we a re in the middle of the city, where else!!!"

"but you know I hate water!!!"

"YES, But thats stinky water, I couldn´t dive in there, I have long hair you know how much would it take for the smell to go away..."

"I think I´m going to quit this job" he complained while getting into the culvert.

"You can´t quit! you are the owner!" ukyou smiled at him and waved.

* * *

Ukyou was going to the Kuno mansion, but was distracted by some police cars parked in front of a house.

She entered, It was another big mansion, well she was in the richest neighborhood of the city. the place was filled with crime scene barrier tape , she approached at the kitchen when a police officer stopped her.  
Behind him she could see a very messy crime scene, the floor and walls were covered in blood, there was also broken glass all over the place, and the most weird thing was that everything was wet, the water path went from the broken glass table to the exit of the room, even thought there wasn´t any sign of a body.  
she looked at the officer, taking her wallet and showing it quickly she said "Officer Kuonji, Ukyou, Forensic department"

"oh I´m sorry, detective... please go on"

she took a closer look at the scene, apart from the blood it was a white substance, it looked like smashed potatoes or something like that, there were numerous kitchen elements, forks, can opener, knife, spatula... a black and long spatula, she liked spatulas... she didn´t know why.

She followed the water path, it had some estrange, tracks... animal tracks... maybe crocodile tracks?.

"HIROSHI, DAISUKE, what´s a civilian doing in the crime scene?!" a very angry female voice interrupted her thoughts. (Tendo, Akane. Police Detective)

It was Akane Tendo, Ukyou knew her from her old days in the police academy, they have always been competitors.

"No, Detective Tendo, thats Officer Kuonji, from Forensics" daisuke told her

"I don´t think so... let me see your badge..." akane took ukyou´s wallet from her hand and opened it.

"See Stupids! that´s not a police badge, It´s a metal inuyasha trading card!!"

"yes and it´s very rare, Hello akane I didn´t knew you were a collector too!" ukyou smiled

"I´m Not! What are you doing here Kuonji!!"

"No no.. Er.. I... I´ve got lost... I was going to the market and... You know working with ryouga and all... his directional sense, maybe it´s contagious..."

"you have 5 seconds to leave this place before I´ll arrest you!!"

ukyou left "BYE AKANE, SEND MY REGARDS TO YOUR FAMILY!!"

* * *

Ryouga came out of the pipe, he couldn´t got lost because ukyou had tied him with 100 km rope to the exit, she was waiting for him outside.

"honey You are back!"

"I´m not going down NEVER again, I´ve seen things that no human being was suppose to see in his entire life". he looked troubled

"oh sure, great, honey.. you tell me the story some other time... now, YOU DON´T KNOW WHAT I´VE FOUND OUT!"

"What? You know the crocodile wasn´t down there..."

"I know... I run into Akane today... In a CRIME SCENE!!"

"Oh.. How is she?!"

"well.. she have gained weight..." she didn´t like her. ukyou told ryouga about what she have seen in the Mansion. "so ... you know what that could mean..."

"Do you think?... Akane, Pregnant?!" ryouga doubted

"JACKASS!! WEREN´T YOU HEARING ANYTHING I´VE TOLD YOU ABOUT THE CRIME!!"

"oh.. yes.. big deal you found the crocodile... yippies.. Mr. Turtle ate a guy, now we are not going to get paid"

she hit him with the snorkel, "sometimes I wish I had a weapon at hand so I could beat you, anytime!!. I think the police haven´t realized about the crocodile yet or the connection with the kunos, I think it´s our opportunity to make this our big case and earn some respect as the detectives we are!!!"

"yes!! I´m going to find some more information about the crime!"

"good.. I´m going to the kuno mansion for more clues!"

ryouga went to one side and ukyou to the other, but she stopped him before going to far "Honey, go get a shower first"

he smelled himself "oh.. yes, that would be the best thing to do..."

* * *

Ryouga arrived at the Neko Cafe, From outside it looked like a regular cafe, but inside it was regularly visited by dealers, thieves and all sorts of different criminals, it was the right place to find information.

He entered the place, all the clients instantly looked at the newcomer. "everybody here is always on guard" ryouga thought and went directly to the bar.

The bartender asked him "Would you like something to drink" (Mousse - Neko Cafe Bartender)

"Scotch please..."

mousse served his drink

"So tell me, where is your cute waitress..."

"she is doing some paperwork at the back" mousse answered him

"coming from him, she must be chopping someones body" ryouga thought and drank his drink.

"so mousse, tell me, have you heard something about a murder... on the rich side of the city..."

"why would I know something about murders.. I´m just a bartender..." mousse said cleaning a beer mug.

"well maybe this could remind you" ryouga put a hand on his pocket took something and shook mousses hand.

"a Karaoke discount?...No.. But I could tell you the latest gossip about bonnie pink..." he mocked ryouga.

"er.. no.." this time he took real money and gave it to Mousse.

"i´ve heard something, about an apparently murder on the Saginomiya Mansion, but they haven´t found the body..."

ryouga looked at him interested

"Forensics are doing the studies because the crime scene was very messy, water, blood, food... The family servant, Sarugakure Itachi, appears to be missing... There is a rumor about him having an affair with ms. Asuka Saginomiya.. but well thats all I know..." he trailed off

He reviewed the details and took down some notes, he finished his drink and raised from his seat.

"Bye, Mr. Hibiki..." mousse said

"Mousse... could you give me back my discount..." he asked.

mousse rolled his eyes and gave him his ticket. Ryouga left the cafe.

* * *

Ukyou arrived at the Kuno Mansion, she was received by the family Servant Sasuke (Sarugakure, Sasuke. Kuno Family Servant). He quickly redirect her to an office to reunite with Kodachi.

"hello ms. Detective, Have any news of my dear Mr. Turtle"

"no.. Exactly... I´ve came her to investigate more, I would like to look at the place where the cro... er Mr. turtle lived"ukyou told her

"Ok, but I can not go, It makes me too sad looking at the pond without him, I feed him with bananas there, every day... and now...he is gone, and bananas rotten so fast...It´s like a metaphor" kodachi sobbed.

"...o-k..., So tell me ms. Kodachi, there is something else that I should now about your pet, I mean, someone could have stolen him?, have you got any enemies?, It was a domestic crocodile? could have hurt someone without you around?"

"Of course not, well I don´t know.. he had a collar that cannot be removed without receiving a painful shock, but Splashing it with hot water nullifies the electric field and allows it to be reshaped...anyway I don´t think Mr. Turtle would hurt anybody..."

ukyou looked at her "huge crocodile with an electric shock device, kids will kill for that on Christmas" ukyou ironically thought

"If you ´d like to investigate the pond, it´s at the garden, feel free to go"

* * *

Ukyou arrived at the garden.. no trace off violence in the scene, everything was in place.

she looked at the pond, it was an artificial pond with a whole cleaning pump system. she looked at the pump, the hose looked a little bended... maybe melted?, she wondered. A spark on the grass called her attention, she knelled down and took a bullet case.

"well, well, well, I guess the lord have heard my prays and we finally fired that ugly Gardner" kuno said(Kuno Tatewaki, Kuno´s fortune heir)

ukyou stood "Hello, I´m Kuonji Ukyou, a detective, right now I´m investigating the disappearance of Mr. Turtle" she presented herself

"Pleasure to meet you, I´m Kuno Tatewaki, I wasn't informed of my sister´s pet disappearance"

"it´s ok.. can i ask you some questions about the case..."

"of course, why don´t we go to my office"

* * *

at kuno´s office, ukyou sat in front of him. "So tell me mr. Kuno, have you heard something weird last Monday?, that´s the day mr. turtle disappeared"

he thought about it "mmm.. no, actually I wasn´t at home, It was my fathers birthday and me and my sister went with him to a restaurant, but I´m sure this Monday I would be free, so that we could do something together"..

she rolled her eyes "I´m sure something will come up...Do you know about anybody that could hurt your sister...someone who could have captured her pet"

"well, my sister hasn´t have many friends, there are probably a bunch who would be glad to make her angry, but I think that probably her worst enemy is that, other, spoiled brat Saginomiya Asuka. They really hate each other, and they are always competing"

"ok Mr. Kuno, I guess that would be enough, thanks for your cooperation" she stood

"that´s it?" he asked her.

"I guess yes... I´ll be leaving now..."

"Oh well, farewell Miss Kuonji, I hope another crime strikes the kuno family so that we could meet again"

ukyou rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ukyou and Ryouga were exchanging notes of the case while eating pizza, again... the table was a mess filled with papers, and notebooks, and pizza slices, and beer cans.

"I can never have enough of this pizzas" ukyou enjoyed her last slice

"I don´t know how you do it, I think that If I eat pizza again tomorrow I´ll die"

"oh shut up! look" she showed Ryouga the city Map. "this is the Saginomiya house... In front of the public baths"

"I remember that place from my pipe trip... I tell you in that part, there was a lot of water flowing... and people seems to forget lot´s of things in the water.. I even saw-" he was interrupted by ukyou

"Oh how interesting, you tell me some other time... and there is the kuno mansion, there i´ve met Kuno Kodachi, Kuno Tatewaki and Sarugakure Sasuke" she told him what she have found at the kuno´s house.

"Sarugakure... i´ve have something about him I think... wait no... It´s another name Itachi..." Ryouga told her what he had been investigating.

they stood there thinking...

"I think I´ve got it ukyou!" ryouga looked at her

"WHAT!" she looked at him surprised

"Oh! come on... Call Ranma.. I want to shove this up to his face!!"

"Are you sure?!" she asked him

"100!!" he said with his thumb up.

"ok".

* * *

Ranma And Akane, who were investigating the kuno mansion, received Ryougas call and went to met him in front of the Saginomiya Mansion.

"Why are them with you?" ukyou asked akane looking at Kuno, Kodachi and Sasuke

"We can´t leave them alone, they are suspects" (Saotome Ranma, Police Chief Inspector)

Ukyou rolled her eyes

"ok! I´ve resolved the whole mystery!!" ryouga told the group

"the missing body?" Akane Asked

"yes"

"Mr Turtle?" Kodachi Asked

"Yes"

"The Motive" ukyou Asked

"yes"

"the culprit?" sasuke Asked

"yes"

"The way to your house?" Ranma asked

"ye- Very funny Saotome..."

"ok... this is the deal come with me" ryouga asked and the group the entered the house, ryouga lead the way around he seemed to search for a secret room.

"great running around with ryouga..." ranma commented

"shut up ranma I´m trying to listen..." ryouga complained. the group stood in silence, suddenly they heard a woman sobbing.

"I think it comes from here" kuno said pointing at the floor

ryouga smiled "help me guys..." the boys lifted a couple of wooden planks and they found a secret room, inside they were, the body of Itachi Sarugakure, Mr. Turtle and a very shocked and sobbing Saginomiya Asuka, he was hugging the dead Itachi.

All of them where shocked. "Mr. Turtle" Kodachi yelled, but was stopped by ranma. akane tried to talk to ms.Saginomiya but she was too shocked, she called an ambulance.

"how did you knew?" Ukyou Asked him.

"I´ve told you that I´ve seen estrange things at the culvert, one of them was the sound of a woman crying, and I remembered the place because it was in front of the public baths... soaps with the bath logo fell from their pipe"

she smiled at him "I´ve told you that my idea of diving in the culvert wasn´t stupid.."

"Ok So the alligator eat Mr. Sarugakure..."akane said

"yeah, in one piece, and then he regurgitate" Ukyou ironically said

Ranma giggled

"Actually, Akane... he didn´t.. the fact that Mr. Turtle is here it´s another case..."

Akane Looked at him

"see akane, It seems that Ms. Saginomiya and Ms. Kuno were enemies, and they like to tease the other. Mr. Saginomiya with the help of his beloved Itachi and his brother Mr. Sasuke planed to steal Mr. Turtle from the kunos"

the group looked at Sasuke, who was crying "i´m sorry, he was desperate, he was in love, we weren´t going to kill mr. turtle, it was for a couple of days.. but now... he is dead.. that bitch!" sasuke cryied

kodachi and Kuno were shocked

"no Sasuke, this wasn´t Asuka´s fault, this have been an accident, look that´s what have happened: Asuka and itachi were preparing Mr. turtle dinner, smashed bananas, he was mixing the bananas in the bowl with the spatula, and ms. Saginomiya was sitting on mr. turtle, when Mr. Sarugakure step on a banana peel and fell, which such luck that his head fall on the glass table, braking his neck and causing him and instant death. Ms. Saginomiya saw the whole scene and went to help him, entering in shock state after watching his lover die in her own face, Mr. turtle might have confused Ms. Kuno whip with Mr.Sarugakure spatula and took the 2 of them on his back for a ride, ending in this very room."

the group jaw dropped

"so.. it was an stupid banana peel?" ranma asked

"It´s true, his neck is broken" akane told after revicing the body.

a few minutes later the ambulance come and Ms. Saginomiya recovered her senses, she backed up ryougas story.

"well. .It seemed that this was another mystery Resolved by SUPER MEITANTEI HIBIKI!!!" he yelled pointing at the sky with his fingers in victory position.

"coff... coff" Ukyou interrupted him

"AND HIS CUTE ASSISTANT KUONJI UKYOU!!" he finished... she joined him at the pose.

no one was paying attention at them...

* * *

Ryouga and ukyou walked back to the office

"Hibiki.. you had it all figured out" ukyou commented

he smiled at him "well... well.. well.. You should trust more in me... You know... I´ve got the experience... and the knowledge... And the information..."

she looked at him raising an eyebrow

he smiled at her "...you know that Bonnie Pink´s real name is Kaori Asada"

"nooo...wow ryouga, you are full of surprises!" she smiled at him and they continued walking.

The End.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling  
**_Some chickens crossed the road,  
straying far from the hen  
Standing in line and falling asleep  
Building a fence while we're counting the sheep_  
... Season 2 Chapter 1: **MOVE ON****

* * *

by Misshappynewyear. **

HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT 2008!!


	25. MOVE ON

RANMA COUPLING S2 C1

MOVE ON

The lunch crowd have already gone, Ukyou and Kodachi were chatting at the counter of the restaurant.

"you know.. it´s really hard to go on a date with someone in this condition... and the abstinence is killing me..." kodachi said

"I´ve heard that pregnancy makes you horny... " ukyou commented cleaning the grill

"Don´t tell me about it, yesterday I went to sleep at 4 am... because of the Rugby World cup. I found out that it was an sport after two hours, I should start paying more attention to that ESPN Channel"

Ukyou rolled her eyes.

The last man eating in the restaurant finished his meal and went to the counter. "hello how are you?, check please" he asked politely

"Hello!" kodachi interrupted "Oh, really, really good. But enough about me, come on! What do you do?"

The man looked at her confused "...pay... for my lunch?"

"Isn´t this amazing?... I was going to ask for the check too... Wow.. what a coincidence" Kodachi bit her lower lip.

Ukyo looked at her.

"Come on Ucchan, I´m sure that his girlfriend or wife is waiting for him..."

The man gave ukyou his credit card and she gave him back a receipt to sign.

He took out a pen "I have to do it here?" he asked pointing the place to sign on the paper.

"Well.. If you want we can go upstairs, I guess that my friend wouldn´t have any problem..." Kodachi smiled

Ukyo looked at her raising an eyebrow

"I'm sorry, is there something going on here?" the men asked

"Do you feel it too?" kodachi answered exited.

Ukyou rolled her eyes, suddenly Konatsu interrupted the 3 of them. "MAIL!!" he yelled.

The guy signed and left, kodachi sighed.

Ukyou´s eyes lit up "So, are there many bills to pay?"

"Let me see... mm no..." Konatsu said while revising the mails "publicity, publicity, bill, mail from ryouga, publicity"

"Give me that" she tried to take the mail from Konatsus hands without success, kodachi did it first.

"Easy... spatula..." kodachi smiled showing her the envelope

"Ok.. I´m not going to have an stupid quarrel for that letter"

Kodachi showed her the envelope teasingly.

Ukyou looked at the door of the restaurant "oh no... Natsu, get ready, looks like we are going to have a rough afternoon, 5 sailors to feed!!" she said worried.

"Sailors?" kodachi turned her head to the door.

Ukyou took advantage of her distraction and got the letter. "HA! too easy kuno!" ukyo showed her tongue.

Kodachi looked back at her with a sad expression "You can´t play like that with a mother´s feelings"

Konatsu laughed. "C´mon Ucchan open it up!! tell us what he says..."

Ukyou looked at the envelope, she really wanted to open it, but "what if inside was a love confession from Ryouga? what should she do about it?.. and read it out loud?...well, that was a possibility...a really stupid possibility, why she was even thinking about it? like if that is going to happen" she thought and opened the envelope.

"WAIT!" kodachi interrupted

Ukyou and Konatsu looked at her.

"In my condition I think I couldn´t take lovers mail... you should read it in private"

"It´s not like that Kochi, he is a friend..." she explained her

"Oh Come on.. I´m your friend, and you had sex with him last week.. that is different" Kodachi disagreed

"I had sex with some friends and that didn´t change anything"

"Are you hitting on me Kuonji?" she teased her

Ukyou rolled her eyes

"Oh come on Ucchan, It´s not like you and Ranma have the healthiest relationship" Konatsu reminded her

Actually he was right but she hadn´t recalled that friend when making her point, "that is weird" she thought "well.. .that´s different"

"I think you should open it in private..." Kodachi finished

Konatsu looked at her "...and make a summary without the ecchi parts and tell us later"

"Ok.. Ok" she accepted, after all she knew that was the best choice.

* * *

Ukyou closed the restaurant and ran to the second floor to open Ryougas letter, she was really exited about it. she sat on her couch, formerly Ryougas bed, and opened the envelope.

Dear Ucchan  
Sorry for the delayed letter, but I have to edited some parts...  
I´ve arrived ok, the flight was all right, the temple is in the same place, not as if I would notice that, luckily someone was waiting for me at the airport.  
This week has been very quiet for me, I´m doing a lot of thinking about my future...It´s also a bit boring, I guess you have spoiled me with the Tv, Great food, and..well... you taking care of me... It´s really hard to get back to this life of sacrifice.  
I know this is short, but here isn't much to tell... actually I want to read from you.  
And don´t forget to send me our photos.  
regards,  
Ryouga.

She put down the letter smiling, grabbed a paper and a pen and started writing down.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:**  
_In the quickness of our haste  
It seems we forget how to live  
What I've heard I'm not sure if I like  
What I'm doing myself_  
**... Season 2 Chapter 2: WORLD GO ´ROUND **

* * *

**by Misshappynewyear**


	26. WORLD GO ROUND

RANMA COUPLING S2 CH 2

WORLD GO ´ROUND

Ryouga finished his training and went to check his mail, again...not as if he was desperate to get Ukyous letter, It just that since his trip to Nerima the temple have became really boring, days were eternal, hours last days for him, the only thing that could distract him was her letter.  
It has been about a week since he sent his letter, he knew that if Ukyo sent hers as soon as she got his, it could take at least a week to revised it... anyway he didn´t lost anything opening the mailbox every now ant then.

He opened the little door of his mailbox an there it was a white envelope, he took it... it smelled like okonomiyaki. He smiled.  
He sat on a chair and opened it.

RYOUGA-CHAAAAAN!!!  
I´m so happy to read from you so soon!, so I´m answering quickly, I hope you recive it soon.  
First of all, I ´m really happy you miss me!!! I miss you too!

Ryouga blushed.

You won´t imagine what have happened... The TV network have changed the show schudel, now I can´t watch it anymore, They changed it to dinner time. Now I don´t know what to do before going to sleep... at least in a couple of weeks I have to return to my studies, I´m studing Management, so that I could apply it to my bussines, I´m doing it slow, but I´m doing it.

"She does all those things... and me...here all day doing... nothing..."Ryouga thought

I´ve been thinking about what you have written to me, about the temple, If you consider it a sacrifice and a boring thing, maybe you should leave, and do some other thing.

Well, Honey, here everybody send you regards!

I´m Sending you the pics!

Kisses

Ucchan!

He opened the envelope again and took out the pictures, they were three.

The first one was one in the party with everybody, Ucchan sitting on his lap. He blushed, they all looked like having a good time, even though the shocking news.

The next one he couldn´t remember when it have been taken, it was a picture of the two of them, he was blushing and Ukyou was kissing him on the cheek. He smiled

And the third one was... He looked at it, his eyes widely opened, he fainted.

* * *

As every Tuesday the girls were reunited at ucchans okonomiyaki.

"mmm It´s getting late, my brother should be coming to get me at any minute" Kodachi said looking at her watch.

"He is really taking care of you..." Ukyou pointed

"yes I thought he was stupid, but now he is good" Shampoo commented

Ukyou glared at her.

"Yeah, the pregnancy thing, really got him, he calls me every time to see if i´m ok, and takes me anywhere, or sends somebody, It has made him more mature, I think" Kodachi said.

Shampoo nodded.

"So speaking of men who take care of women, how was your date with Sou-chan?" Kodachi asked ukyou

"Well.. ok I guess..." she answered

"Wow, you sound like deeply in love" shampoo said ironically

"Its just.. that.. I don´t know...he lives too far?" ukyo tried to explain

"are you seeing him again?" kodachi asked

"I don´t know, we haven´t arranged anything"

"and you don´t sound like you will arrange something..." kodachi pointed

"You know.. since Ranma´s announcement, it´s not like I wanna be evolved with anyone... for a while..."

"oh No! I will kill myself if I have to stand both you and Kodachi with sex abstinence"

The girls giggled.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, Ukyou went to open.

"Hi Miss Kuonji I´ve come to get my sister" Kuno greeted her

"Hi Kuno, Come in, want something to drink?" she offered

"Thanks... but no, we need to get going" he answered pointing at the car, Nabiki waved at her.

"Brother, Let me go to the bathroom and we´ll leave" she yelled from the back

Kuno nodded at her and looked at Nabiki at the car, she looked at him angrily and pointed her watch.

Ukyo noticed the situation "you know Kuno, if some day you have other plans just tell me, I call a taxi and take Kodachi to her house"

"You are very kind Kuonji, but Kodachi is my sister, I like to take care of my family, don´t worry about it"

"He was being very sweet" she thought "I wouldn´t mind..." she mumbled

Kodachi joined them "Friends! See you tomorrow!!" she said goodbye and the 3 of them left.

Ukyou closed the door and went back with shampoo.

"so.. any news from P-chan?" Shampoo asked

Ukyou giggled "you know, you should have told me about P-chan"

"I didn´t knew you care, so tell me, It´s been what a month? he left, are you still pen pals?"

"Yeah we write to each other frequently, actually, now I´m sending him some brochures from different universities, he is considering leaving the temple and doing something different"

"Now everybody wants to come her to study!" shampoo sighed

"What do you mean with everybody?" Ukyou asked

"Grandma is sending Ling Ling and Lung Lung, to live here until they find some place, they want to study something..."

"What!? I thought you weren't that close" Ukyo said surprised

"I hate them, grandma is doing this on purpose, but I´m not going to fight her, that´s what she wants"

"So she sends them to check up on you and mousse, what are you going to do?"

"yes... we have to act cool"

Ukyou rolled her eyes, she knew shampoo wasn´t good at repressing her feelings, and, even more, she was the most jelouse person that she knew "ok... so you tell me that your grandma send you 2 extra-hussy Chinese amazon enemies to live with you and her unwanted super hunk aireen, and you are going to act cool"

She looked at ukyo angry when she mentioned Mousse attributes "...shut up spatula"

ukyou laughed "I don´t know why are you so jealous, he is mad about you"

"so.. is Ryouga coming back?" shampoo changed the subject

"I don´t know... I don´t think so..."

"Would you like him to come back?"

"I don´t know... maybe" she looked down.

Shampoo smiled "You should offer him your house to stay if he comes"

"he knows that!"

"I think you should remind him, you know.. he is a little.. slow"

"hey!"

"sorry, I didn´t want to insult your boyfriend!!" shampoo teased her

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"yeah right..."

"Oh... Shut up bimbo!" ukyou complained

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:**  
_You had the best  
But you gave her up  
'Cause dependency might interrupt  
Idealistic will so hard to please put your indecisive mind at ease_  
**... Season 2 Chapter 3: HAPPY NOW? **

* * *

by Misshappynewyear 


	27. HAPPY NOW?

RANMA COUPLING S2 CH 3

HAPPY NOW?

"YOU DOCTOR!!! YOU PEACE OF !! YOU BETTER TAKE THIS KID OUT OFF ME RIGHT NOW OR I´LL REAP YOUR FROM YOUR IN SUCH A WAY THAT FOR GENERATIONS YOUR DESCENDANT WILL HAVE A FOR FACE!!" Kodachi yelled at the doctor in the maternity room.  
"IT´S A GIRL!!!" the doctor told her showing her the baby.

* * *

Ukyou, Shampoo and Mousse walked towards Kodachi´s room in the hospital.  
"She sure had make a lot of noise in there" Ukyou said pointing at the maternity room.

"yeah I´m sorry for the doctor" Mousse added

"yep, now we will have to give him a really good tip" Shampoo pointed.

"what? tip the doctor? Ukyou was surprised

"Yeees.. he delivered kodachi´s baby" Shampoo explained

"oh, no, no... it´s not like that Shamps" ukyou corrected her

"You are not going to explain me about deliveries... I´ve been getting coins for this event all week" Shampoo stopped and looked at her friend.

Ukyo gave up on trying to explain her "It´s no- Ok... so how much are you going to tip him"

Shampoo give a little thought before answer "mmm about... 500 yen"

"you get 200 yen by delivering noodles and you are going to give a doctor 500 in change, for a life?..." Ukyou remarked surprised

"...Tip´s aren't for importance, are for weight" Shampoo said serious

"ok... this is the most stupid thing I´ve heard..." Ukyou rolled her eyes.

Ranma and Akane joined the group outside Kodachi´s room.  
All though it have been over 3 months since Ranma and Akane announced their wedding, it still was hard to see them for Ukyou, even more now that she and Ranma weren't so close, after the party he didn´t go to Ucchans for a month, and after that he didn´t went as much as usual, and the relationship changed completely.

A nurse opened the door "Ok, you can come on in but you can´t stay long, she is very tired!"  
They entered the room. Kodachi, with a very exhausted expression, rested on the bed with her baby on her arms, right next to her was her brother and father.

"Congratulations!" the girls greeted the family and went to the mother.

"She is beautiful!" ukyo said looking at the little baby

"She looks like you... but more tanned... wow and those big blue eyes!" Shampoo pointed

"Thanks guys.. I guess she is really something..." Kodachi sounded exhausted

"Yeah! what is her name?" Ranma asked

Kodachi looked at her daughter "Ms. Robin"

The whole group smiled at her.

---  
The group left the hospital and walked to their houses.  
Kuno was very exited chatting with Nabiki, Ranma was holding hands with akane, Mousse and Shampoo were hugging and Ukyou.. well she was walking looking straight forward, she felt a bit uncomfortable around the couples so she made up an excuse to leave them and go other way.  
"Hey guys, I think I´ll go back by subway, I have to go back to the restaurant quickly" Ukyo said

Kuno looked at her "C´mon kuonji, we are with the car, I´ll give you a ride"

"ok..." ukyou answered disappointed

* * *

Inside the car, Kuno couldn´t stop talking about the baby.

"Yeah... she is really cute" Ukyou added

"Yes... we got the point Kuno-baby" Nabiki said a bit tired of hearing him

"Nabiki, would you hand me my cellphone, I´ll have to call Hikaru and tell her I wont be going to work for the week" Kuno said

"WHAT!!?? but we have a lot of work to do, we had a trip in 2 days to new york.. and the meeting with the Ozoras" Nabiki complained

"I can´t, I have to spend some time with my niece"

The ride continued with the couple fighting.

Ukyou sighted "love quarrels, well the best is the reconciliation...damn, I have been with couples half of the day, this is doing me no good" she thought

* * *

She arrived at her home feeling pretty lonely. luckily for her in the counter found something that made her smile, Ryougas letter.  
she opened it and her jaw dropped, she hugged the letter against her chest with a big smile.

* * *

Dear, Ucchan  
I´ve considered your offer, I guess that if you don´t mind I could be staying at your house for a few days, until I´ll find some job and start studying. If this is ok for you, I guess I could be arriving at Nerima in a month.  
Ryouga.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:**  
_Hurry grab my luggage  
Hurry grab my bags  
Has been brought up to the railway  
We are destined to be a smash!_  
**... Season 2 Chapter 4: BIG CITY TRAIN

* * *

by Misshappynewyear**


	28. BIG CITY TRAIN

RANMA COUPLING S2 CH 4

BIG CITY TRAIN

Ukyou waited for Ryouga at the airport.  
She was really exited because of his come back... she analyzed her thoughts, over the last 4 month since they have been apart, she have been going on a couple of dates, nothing very special, her love life haven´t improved a bit, all she did was trying to forget Ranma.  
Ryougas letters were like an oasis within her lonely and routinery life, maybe because he was experimenting the same as her with Ranma, but with Akane, maybe because they have developed a great friendship, maybe because she liked him... she was very frightened about thinking this kind of things, she couldn´t handle another rejection, but she also couldn´t deny that she had dress up for his arrival, and that she was planing on flirting with him... and maybe tonight...  
she found herself smiling, she looked at the watch and the plain schedule, Ryouga should be arriving in 20 minutes.

* * *

Shampoo showed her new guests their new room. "Ling Ling, Lung Lung, this would be your new room, is not very big but it´s all we have, it used to be grandmas room"

Ling Ling and Lung Lung, now 20 too looked gorgeous, as every other member of the china villages, but their looks were a little more... let´s explain it like this.. if the nekohatten looked like the Ford model agency with Mousse and Shampoo, with Ling Ling and Lung Lung turned into the Playboy Mansion.

The girls giggled after hearing shampoo

"don´t worry sis, I manage to spend the night next door, so you can sleep alone" LinLin winked at her sister.

"My Room isn´t any bigger, you can´t sleep with me either!" shampoo told them

"I´m not talking about you..." LinLin commented to her sister

"hello, I´m back, how is it going?" Mousse interrupted the trio

"MOUSSE!" the sisters yelled exited and went on greeting him, hugging him Chinese-amazonaly-likely.

mousse blushed and looked at shampoo for help.

shampoo gripped her fist "act cool... act cool..." she thought.

* * *

The plane have arrived, Ukyou run exited to the arrival gate.  
"that guy over there... no he is not... that one... no it´s too fat... too tall... to slim" she thought searching for Ryouga. "ryo-!... no that's not him" she sighed.

* * *

Robin Have been crying for over and hour by now.

"Shhh! Go back to sleep" Kodachi carried her daughter.

Sasuke entered the room. "what´s wrong ms. Kodachi?"

Kodachi looked at him desperate "She has been crying for hours!, I can't even comfort my own baby! I'm the worst mother ever!"

Sasuke looked at her "You're just new at this, it'll get better, think about your first day at work. I mean, that couldn't have been easy but you figured that out."

"I´m wealthy... I have never worked, in my whole life..." she looked at him

he smiled "Ok give it to me" he stretched her arms.

She gave him the baby.

"Ooh baby baby, Ooh baby baby, Ooh baby baby" Sasuke sang to her, suddenly the baby stopped crying.

"Have I gone deaf?" Kodachi asked "IT WORKED!!"

Sasuke smiled carrying the asleep girl.

"ohhh, I´m so glad I can hear the voices in my head again!" Kodachi said relived, smiled and looked at her daughter.

* * *

Ukyo searched through the whole airport "That jackass, Got lost! I´m going to kill him" the plane arrived an hour ago and no signs of Ryouga.

She went to a phone boot and called Konatsu at the restaurant to know if he was there... but he wasn´t there either.

she arrived at the information desk. "hi, I would like to know if Hibiki Ryouga bordered flight N68543"

"ok let me check" the assistant looked in her computer, a couple of minutes later she answered "mmm.. yes, he boarded that plane"

"but he haven´t arrived, could it be a mistake?" she asked

the girl looked at the monitor "mmm no, the system is precises... the only thing... could be.. the plane had a previous stop in Nagoya..." the girl couldn´t finished the sentence

"THAT JACKASS!!!!!!!!" Ukyou was furious.

* * *

A very hurt an stained p-chan tried to walk on an unknown road.  
He looked like he had been on a huge fight, a couple of meters behind him rested the body of his opponent.  
he couldn't see very clearly, he felt his whole body in pain.

Suddenly he noticed his perspective change, he thought he was fainting, but no... he was being lifted.  
behind him he heard a female voice "whaaaat? this tiny piglet defeated my Katsunishiki?"

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling:**  
_And we always were in trouble  
Odds stacked against us  
We get so far  
And then it just starts rewinding_  
**... Season 2 Chapter 5: SUSPENSION WITHOUT SUSPENSE **

* * *

by Misshappynewyear 


	29. SUSPENSION WITHOUT SUSPENSE

RANMA COUPLING S2 CH 5

SUSPENSION WITHOUT SUSPENSE

"You sure are a tough piggy" Akari carried fainted p-chan into her house.

"You are really injured" she said

He opened his eyes and examined his surroundings, a cute little girl, probably a few years younger than him was treating his bounds.  
He was in some kind of room, full of pigs portraits. "yakk" he thought.

"You broke your leg "she touched it, the pig squealed and jumped back.

"Don´t be afraid!" she tried to catch him.

"Where Am I!... I really have to go to nerima! Ukyou is going to kill me for being so late!" he ran through the room trying to find an exit, his leg was killing him. 

"Who want´s a Tea?!" akari´s father entered the room with a teacup and a kettle, Ryouga who had recently found the door and jump, landed on the old man, with such a luck that the kettle fell on top of his head pouring all the hot water over poor pchan, now naked ryouga.

Akari looked the whole scene not believing her eyes.

* * *

Ukyou entered the restaurant, inside, konatsu looked at her. "So? you haven´t find him..."

"That jackass got lost, he might be in nagoya, or wherever by now" ukyou looked tired

"Don´t worry Ucchan, I´m sure he will find a phone and call us... " he tried to cheer her up.

"I don´t think he has the phone number..." she sighed

"Oh... well.. he has the address... I´m sure he will find a way to contact you"

She looked at him, it wasn´t a very hopefully look.

* * *

"I can´t believe you turn into a pig" Akari said surprised after hearing Ryougas story.

"Well boy, that´s a real blessing, you know, pigs are the best" said Mr. Unryu

Ryouga looked at him confused

"Yeah!" Akari added

"Err... Thanks for the clothes and all... but, I really have to go, I had to meet someone in Nerima" Ryouga said

"You can´t go to Nerima like this, you have your leg broken, and It´s raining !" Akari stopped him "You are not going anywhere.. I´m calling a doctor to see your leg!, It´s for your own good" the girl smiled at him and went to the kitchen.

He blushed, this girl was so kind. "But I can´t, I have to meet Ukyou!"

"Ok let´s do something kid, I lend you the phone, call your friend and tell him what have happened" Mr. Unryu tried to calm him down 

"Ukyou... I have to call her, I don´t have my things... Where is my backpack?" he thought "I´ve lost my backpack, now I have to search for the backpack and go" he yelled

"the doctor is coming" akari came back

"Ok, Let´s do this, I´ll go get your backpack with the truck, and you stay here with Akari waiting for the dr." mr. unryu ordered

"Ok. thanks, a lot Mr. Unryu, I´m very thankful" he blushed.

Akari sat next to him "I still have to clean your bruises" she smiled.

* * *

Ukyou entered the Nekohatten "NIHAO" she yelled.

"nihao!" shampoo greeted from behind the counter "Hey what´s up with the new look?"

"What?.. this.. oh well I´m studying management, I have to look like a business women" ukyou said, she had her head on a ponytail, her bangs clipped to the right and she was wearing a pair of modern glasses.

Shampoo rolled her eyes " so, where is pigboy? I thought you two were going to be like bunnys all week... " 

Ukyou looked down "he never came... he got lost...somewhere"

"That pigboy is so stupid, but don´t worry, he will come back... he always does"

"Yeah... I guess...hey, where are whorewhore and slutslut?" ukyou asked

"I don´t know.. they study in the morning, but now... who knows" shampoo sighed

Kodachi entered the restaurant carrying his daughter "hi girls" she stopped at ukyou "look robin, it´s Clark Kent´s sister, Superexecutive"

Ukyou rolled her eyes, and took the baby "Hi sweety", she and shampoo played with the baby for a while.

"Girls, I have have to ask you a favor" shampoo asked

The two looked at her

"Next Tuesday, can LingLing and LungLung Come?"

"WHAAAT!!!" Ukyou looked at her

"I can´t let them with mousse... yesterday I came back from doing some deliveries and I found those two bitches running in underwear around the house" shampoo remembered and frowned

"heheh you are jealous" kodachi laughed

"It´s not like that you know... they boil the kettle, but at the end, I´m the one that drinks the tea..."

the girls laughed...

"so.. You don´t trust your kettle" kodachi asked

"no, I trust my kettle, I don´t trust the cooks.."

"what?" ukyou asked

"You know.. the cook who puts the kettle to boil"

"I think that the housewife would be more appropriate" kodachi corrected

Ukyou looked at shampoo then at kodachi

"Ok then, I don´t trust the housewife,... she could break... the sealed teacup... with fire... and try to drink the tea..." shampoo finished

Ukyou looked at shampoo... " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!?"

Kodachi giggled

* * *

Ryouga woke up, he was in a very comfortable bed, he tried to seat and felt his leg in pain, he remembered everything. "Damn! I couldn´t get to ucchans...", he thought, next to him was a tray with his breakfast... "this people are so kind". In front of the bed was his backpack, he reached for it and searched for ukyou´s address.  
He grabbed a pen a wrote quickly "Ukyou, I´m such a jackass I got lost again, but I´ll promise I´ll be arriving in a few days... please wait for me!". he put the letter in the envelope

Akari entered the room "Hello Ryo-chan! are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks to you, I was about to send the letter to my friend... and get ready to go" he smiled at her

"Ryo-chan you can´t go with your leg plastered!" she looked at him worried

"But I have to!"

"Look Nerima it´s far from her, you´ll get there in a week walking, more or less.. but with that injured leg of yours..."

He looked at his leg "damn.. I´m getting old...what happened to the unbreakable hibiki" he thought and sighed.

"Let´s do this... I´ll send your letter, you stay in bed here for a week, until the dr take the plaster off, and then I´ll lead you to the bus station, you´ll get to nerima in a couple of hours..." she said and gripped his hand "I don´t want anything wrong to happen to you, ryochan" she mumbled 

He blushed and scratched the back of his head "well... I guess, I´ll wait for ukyou´s reply.. and then I´ll leave" he smiled at her

"Great!" Akari went to send the letter.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling**  
_If you interest me I'm scared  
If you bore me then I'm comfortable  
My attraction paralyzes me  
No courage to show my true colors that exist_  
**... Season 2 Chapter 6: MAGIC´S IN THE MAKEUP**

* * *

**by Misshappynewyear**


	30. MAGIC S IN THE MAKEUP

RANMA COUPLING S2 CH 6

MAGIC´S IN THE MAKEUP

It has been 3 days and still no news from Ukyou, either way he wasn´t having a bad time at the Unryu´s, Akari and her father treated him like a king. Their obsession with pigs was getting a little freakish, but he could live with that.

Akari entered the room and sat next to him on the couch "How are you feeling Ryo-chan?!"

"Ow! great.. I´m a bit worried about my friends letter... Do you think that could have been any problem with the mail?" he commented

"Mmm I don´t think so, If there is a problem they return your letter... It was important?" she asked

"Well, yes, I´ve told Ukyou that I was getting to Nerima 3 days ago, I´m sure she is waiting for me..."

"She? I thought it was a boy... It´s like your girlfriend or something?" she asked a little sad.

"Er.. No no" he blushed " she is my best friend, I was planing on staying at her house for a couple of weeks.. till I´ll find some place"

"You can stay here, if you want..." Akari offered

"Errr... thanks...but, I´ve arranged with Ukyou, she will get really mad if I change my plans... she must be furious by now..." he sweat dropped

"OK Ryo-chan but, I just want you to know, that you are welcomed to stay in this farm" she dangerously approached and kiss him on the cheek.

He blushed "thank you Akari-chan"

* * *

Shampoo and Kodachi, carrying Robin, entered the restaurant.

Ukyou who in her new study looks, reading some book, she looked at them.

"You and your glasses.. It makes me freaking nervous" Shampoo said

"Why?! I need it to read! Dr. Tofu said... and I´m studying" Ukyou defended

"You look so.. serious... and mature!" Shampoo said

"I am!" Ukyou smiled widely

Kodachi grabbed Ukyous notebook "Hey four eyes, bring us some beers or I´ll trash your homework and steal your lunch box!" she yelled ironically

Ukyou went to the fridge and got some beers. "hey, were are Pamela and Jeena?"

"I don´t know!!... I´ve let them a note" Shampoo said

"And you locked Mousse up?" Kodachi asked

"Ha-ha very funny... he is sleeping"

"And that´s safe? I think that girls can wake him up, you know what I mean..." Kodachi pointed

Ukyou interrupted her "I´m glad you finally trust Mousse and leave him alone with them, he love´s you! too much" she changed into a more serious tone "some people in your place would call the police" she smiled "he is not going to do anything wrong!"

"Of course" Shampoo said

Kodachi looked at her "you look too sure..."

Shampoo gulped

Ukyou looked at her raising and eyebrow "Is he sleeping sleeping? or Kodachi-sleeping?"

"Er..." Shampoo mumbled

"You drugged your boyfriend!!!" Ukyo yelled

Kodachi laughed

"OK, OK, It´s just for precaution!!" Shampoo finished

* * *

Ryouga rested on the couch watching TV.

Akari sat next to him "Ryo-chan I´ve brought some ice cream, do you want?"

"Yes, thank you!" he blushed

"OK!" she grabbed the spoon and feed him.

He blushed deeply.

"You are so cute! I can´t believe you don´t have a girlfriend..." she smiled

He blushed "well .. Is.. that.. you.. know" he scratched the back of his head

* * *

"But then when they know about my baby... they run away! even though I´m rich!.. I could have been the Japanese Paris Hilton!" Kodachi said indignant

"You were!"

"You are so nice Shamps" Kodachi thanked her.

"It´s that you pick the wrong guys!!" Ukyou realized after finishing the last word, her big mistake.

The girls looked at her "TOO EASY!" Kodachi and Shampoo laughed.

"OK.. OK... I know I know..."

"OK I have an idea!!" Kodachi clapped

The two other girls looked at her an gulped

"Ucchan bring that photo you have at Ranma´s party, the one that we are all together" Kodachi asked

Ukyou brought the photo and gave it to Kodachi, she placed in front of Robin.

"OK Honey... Pick a daddy!" she order her daughter who laughed and clapped

"WHAAAT!?" the 2 other girls looked at her

"I ´ll date the one she points!" Kodachi smiled

"What if it´s old.. like Genma!" Ukyou asked

"It´s my child´s decision!" she looked serious

"And If it´s a girl! I´m no dating you!" Ukyou said

"Be Open minded!!" Kodachi answered

"If it´s Mousse i´ll make you a special tea!"

Robin pointed someone in the picture, the 3 girls stood still and looked at her finger

"Who is that?" Kodachi asked

"That´s Pantyhose Taro!" Shampoo answered

"You are safe.. he is in china!" Ukyou said

"I´m calling him anyway!!!"

"He drowned in the yeti holding an eel and crane while riding an ox spring" Shampoo informed her

"GRRR" Kodachi sounded sexy.

Ukyou rolled her eyes

"Don´t be jealous! Robin Pick a boyfriend for auntie Ucchan!"

"Hey!! I don´t want to play this game!!!!" Ukyou complained

Robin smiled

"This is stupid!"

Robin pointed someone, Kodachi covered the picture so that Ukyou couldn´t see who was.

"I´m not dating, a girl or and old man, or someone married... or about to marry!!"

Shampoo sneaked behind Kodachi to see who it was, she giggled

"Who is it!!" Ukyou asked

"You really want that Robin?" Kodachi asked her daughter, she laughed.

"Tell me, I´m not dating him anyway..."

"She has a girlfriend!" Shampoo said

"But I prefer you Ucchan!! that would be so cool, we would be family!"

"What?!"

Shampoo giggled "She pointed at Kuno!"

* * *

Ryouga was watching the TV amused, when he felt Akari´s head rest on his shoulder, he couldn´t help to blush. It reminded when he and Ukyou stood up at night watching TV, at first, and then, doing other things. he blushed even more deeply. He really had to go back to Nerima...Of course he was coming back as a friend... yeah right!. He smiled. "I can´t wait for her letter" he thought

* * *

The girls, now with Linlin and Lunglung talked.

"Yeah he send me a letter a few days telling me that he was coming back, but no more news from him" Ukyo told the group, she sounded careless, she want to inform her friends but not the other two hussys.

LingLing was about to emit opinion when Kodachi interrupted her. "So girls, tell me do you know Pantyman"

"Pantyhose..." Shampoo corrected her

"Pantyhose Taro?" Kodachi finished

"Well, Yeah, Of course, he is from china! why?" Lingling answered.

"I think I love him..." she looked at the 2 of them.

Shampoo and Ukyou rolled her eyes.

"You do? Why? When have you met, Tell us all!!!" Lunglung asked exited

"Well... It´s a long story.. I don´t remember exactly but, why don´t you tell me about him, How is he?" Kodachi asked

"Well, You know him... He must be OK, in China... training" Lunglung started to explain

"No no, I mean, How is he... physically..."

"Whaa? well..." the 2 girls told Kodachi everything they knew about him, meanwhile Ukyou went to answer the door.

"Hi... Kuonji??!... This new look of yours, it really suits you... you look gorgeous" Kuno greeted her.

The last result of Kodachi´s game came to her mind and she blushed "er.. ok... thanks"

"Oh! come on relax! now Kodachi is going to make fun of you.."she thought and looked at Kodachi "damn, It´s just stupid Kuno, now when he saw those two sluts , he´ll drool all over the place and she will forgot" she thought "Please Kuno come on in"

He entered

"Hello girls!" he greeted all

"This are Lingling and-" Ukyou presented them but Kuno didn´t payed too much attention.

"ROBIN-CHWAN!"he smiled grabbing her niece.

"Brother, why don´t you stay here and drink something"

"Yeah stay... " Lingling and Lunglung said lustfully

Shampoo glared at them

"I´m sure Nabiki would be on a hurry" Ukyou commented

"I´m not with her... but I would like sister, that robin could sleep at some decent time" he picked the little girl.

Kodachi raised from her seat "so, brother, why Nabiki isn´t with you? Is her at your house?"

"Bye girls!... No, we had little discussion..." he said going toward the door

"Oh!" Kodachi said surprised, turned his head to see Ukyou and winked at her "I see.. Bye Girls!"

Ukyou glared at her and Shampoo giggled.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling  
**_I'm hanging out with me  
And you're a vacant chair  
And to make it real, I need to have you here  
Come home now_  
**... Season 2 Chapter 7: HOME NOW **

* * *

by Misshappynewyear 


	31. HOME NOW

RANMA COUPLING S2 CH 7  
HOME NOW

Ukyou woke up, alone, she remarked herself that, loneliness was starting to bother her, she have been all her life alone, but now, maybe since Ryouga left, or since Ranma and Akane got together, definitively, and Shampoo got Mousse, and Kodachi got Robin... she felt more lonely, she was really exited about Ryouga´s comeback, but destiny didn´t want it to be like that, and she was alone again. It have been 2 weeks now, and she was starting to lose her hopes...  
"Well Kuonji, wake up, you´ll figure it out somehow later" she smiled widely and got off the bed.

* * *

Ryouga rested in the Unryu´s living room, Today they were going to take his plaster, after that he could be free. It have been 2 weeks and still no news from Ukyou, why haven't she answered yet?, she probably was mad at him. Well, in a couple of hours he will be free to walk and go back to Nerima and settle things for good. 

"Ryochan! th Dr. is coming in 2 hours, Are you glad you ´ll be able to walk?" Akari sat next to him smiling.

"Well, yes! I´m looking forward to that...I´m really thankful to you Akari, for all you have helped me, you know.. tomorrow I´ll be leaving.."

"What?" she interrupted him "Do you want to go?" she looked at him almost crying

"No, well It´s not like that.. It´s just that..." he sounded nervous

"I know.. your friend asked you to go" she looked down

"well.. er.. no, actually she haven´t respond any of my letters... but I know that..."

She interrupted him again "then you don´t have to go!" she said happily

"But, It must be a mistake..." he looked at her

"Oh! please Ryouga I want you to stay" she hugged him "Please, stay a little more, just until you receive your friend´s letter...please" she looked at him into his eyes.

He gulped, he couldn´t resist a girl that care for him... "OK...I´m just going try writing her again..."

"Yes!" she kissed him on the cheek

He blushed

* * *

Ukyou was going to the university when she heard a male voice "Ucchan, It´s that you!?" 

She recognized it immediately and turn around angry "You sure have some nerve Ranma, Now you can´t even recognize me!!!" it seem that Ranmas comment have detonated Ukyou´s anger.

He looked at her wide eyed "No, Ucchan! I didn´t mean it like that!... It´s that the glasses and all, you look really cute..."

Ukyous face softened a bit "Oh shut up Ranma!"

"Wait Ucchan, I want things to go back to normal... you know.. us.. best friends" he followed her

"You had a fight with Akane?... forget it!" she was mad

"Ucchan, I know I´ve screw it up, disappearing this last months.. but I didn´t know what to do... I guess I´m really stupid..."

She turned back to face him "Yes you are!"

He grabbed her hand "Please Ucchan" he looked into her eyes "I know I´ve screw it up, and I know that you have to go, I just ask you... Tomorrow, Let´s eat , and talk about it please"

Ukyou looked at him. two chibi Ukyou, devil and angel, grew on her shoulders, Devil Ukyou: "Say No! he doesn´t deserve your forgiveness!", Angel Ukyou: "You know I have mercy and all but, even I wouldn't fall for that".

He put a puppy face and whispered "please..."

"ARGG!! OK, just last chance, 1 dinner!" she said turned back and kept on going

"YEAH!! GREAT!! THANKS UCCHAN! I´LL BE THERE!!!" Ranma jumped in happiness.

* * *

The sun was setting, Ryouga walked through the farm "Oh I really missed walking..." he thought. Suddenly he felt his hand grabbed, he turn around and found Akari, she was smiling widely at him, "wow, she is really cute" he thought 

"Ryochan" he got more close

"Akari..." he looked at her

"I have something to tell you" she blushed

"Oh... yes, tell me" he looked into her eyes... and blushed

"Ryo-chan, I really like you..."

"Well, Thanks Akari... I´m-"

"No.. I mean Really, Really, like you" she interrupted

He was oblivious "Than-"

She kissed him.

Ryouga was surprised, that was unexpected, not unwanted, she was a cute girl and all, but he didn´t knew... he was so shocked he didn´t continue the kiss.

Akari broke the kiss and looked to the floor, "I´m sorry.. I didn't" she turn around and started sobbing

That was to fast for Ryouga, first she kisses him then she cries, he gripped her hand "Wait".

She stopped and looked at him

"I´didn´t mean..." he said

She looked into his eyes waiting...

He kissed her.

* * *

It was dinner time, Ukyou was cooking in the grill and Konatsu was serving the tables, when Kuno entered the restaurant. 

Ukyou looked at him, he came forward and greeted her "Hi Kuonji, Haven´t you seen my sister, she told me we should meet here for dinner"

"That Kodachi is trying to play cupid here" she thought and grinned "I haven´t seen her... I´m sure she must be on her way" she smiled at him, "please grab seat"

He sat in front of her grill, and picked up his cell phone. "Kodachi, What happened? It´s everything alright?"

Ukyo looked at him "He really have changed after his new niece" she though

"Ok OK..." he said talking on the phone "I´ll wait for you, I´ll enjoy ms. Kuonji´s company meanwhile" he smiled at her and closed the phone.

She quickly changed and looked to the grill, she blushed a little.

Konatsu appeared next to him "hello, would you like something to drink?"

"A glass of wine would be OK lady" Kuno answered him.

Konatsu smiled and went to get him his drink

Ukyou rolled her eyes

"so... Kuonji.." Kuno started

"You can call me Ukyou, you know" she interrupted him

"Ok, Ukyou then.. you can call me Tatewaki too..." he sipped his galls of wine.

she gulped "OK... tell me... what do you want to eat?"

He looked at her hands cooking "Surprise me, I bet I wont be disappointed"

"You could count on it!" she smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Sorry to interrupt!" Kodachi greeted the two of them and smiled

"Hello , sister! it´s OK.. we were just chatting, where is Robin?"

Ukyou blushed "I know your other intentions Kodachi!" she thought

"Who? What? oh damn.. she was here second ago, I might have dropped her..." Kodachi teased him

Kuno grinned at her

She laughed "She is sleeping, she is with Sasuke"

"Ok...Ok" his concerned face disappeard

Ukyou served them their food.

"You know brother, Ukyou is studying.. err something with numbers... account... business" she looked at her trying to guess

"Management" Ukyou corrected her

"That!... so... she is having this very important exam, next week..."

Ukyou looked at her trying to imagine what was she planing

Kuno looked at Kodachi interested.

"I was thinking, as you... manage the family company, you could help her to study..." she smiled at the two of them

"Oh of course, It would be an Honor to advice such and young entrepreneur woman"

Nowadays Kuno was the example of the latest yuppie, wearing designers suits, with his sport coupe, his modern cell phone and his busy agenda.

Ukyou looked at Kodachi "err.. well, thanks ...K...Kuno, but I know that you are very busy with you work and all, I don´t want to bother you with a stupid exam"

"Ukyou please" he looked serious "It wont be a bother at all, I would be glad to help you with your studies"

She looked at him, well that didn´t mean anything, just study, and his help could really make a difference for her in the exam, she thought. "Ok, thanks Kuno...we could do it on Sunday if... it´s OK for you?..."she trailed off

"Sunday It is" he smiled

Kodachi Smiled

Ukyou smiled

"That´s a real Armani!" Konatsu smiled looking at Kuno´s suit.

* * *

Ryouga laid on his bed. He had kissed Akari, that was nice, he sure had enjoy it, but he couldn´t stop thinking of Ukyou. He knew that she wasn´t her girlfriend or anything, they have been almost 5 month since they last saw each other, they wrote every week but, they never mentioned anything about love or something like that...sex might have been some topic in the letters, he blushed remembering, but always as joke, or a tease... he knew Ukyou was a very "liberal" girl and she could joke about those things. Other thing, that also bothered him: why haven´t she wrote him back?, was she mad at him, because he never got to Nerima?, why haven´t he left yet?, was he having a good time here at the Unryuu´s?... it was worth it to go away to find Ukyou?... who surely was mad at him... and leave Akari here?, she seemed to really like him...  
"It´s not like if I go back to Nerima Ukyou is going to fall in love with me and that... I´d better stay here with Akari, at least until Ukyou answers any of my letters" he thought, covered himself with the blankets and got asleep.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling**  
_Hey you with the eyes full of hope  
You think you can rope your desire  
Hey you, you naive thing  
Your patience in time will tir_e  
**... Season 2 Chapter 8: HEY YOU**

* * *

**by Misshappynewyear  
**


	32. HEY YOU

RANMA COUPLING S2 CH 8

HEY YOU

Ranma Arrived at the restaurant, It was late, so they weren't many people eating. "Hi Ucchan" he timidly greeted his friend and went to the counter

"Hello, I thought you weren´t coming..." she said always cooking and not looking at him

"No, No, It´s just that I wanted to come late so that we could talk, and you don´t have to be working..."

"Ok..." she was cold

"So... how have you been?" he asked

She glared at him.

"Ok, Ucchan I´m sorry... REALLY sorry, loosing my best friend was one of the worst things that have ever happened to me... and I can´t blame my dad on that" he scratched the back of his head.

Ukyou sighed, she didn´t want to be angry at him anymore. "Ranma Look, I forgive you, but we can´t go back as we were before, I´m mad at you, and that wont fade, and I´m sad, It´s that just being with you around, eventually hurts me... you know..."

"I know..." he looked down "I´ll do whatever you say... until we go back to be friends" he smiled at her

She couldn't be angry at Ranma for to long..."Ok..." she flipped him an okonomiyaki,

* * *

Ryouga and Akari were watching a movie alone in the living room. Since his father had gone to sleep, she aloud herself to relax and got into a more comfortably position with Ryouga.

He gulped.

She hugged him.

He blushed

"Can I kiss you Ryouga?" she whispered in his ear

"well, Yes... Why wouldn´t you?" he said "why wouldn't she?" he thought

She kissed him. he kissed back and hugged her. After some minutes of kissing, Ryouga was losing balance, his leg still hurt a little, he moved an arm to rearrange his position when accidentally brushed Akari´s breast with his hand .  
She jumped back "Ryouga!"

He looked at her "I´m... I´m... I´m... so.. sorry Akari"

She looked at him

He panicked

"You know Ryouga..."

"I know Akari... I didn´t mean to...I´m Sorry.. So sorry" he looked down

She smiled at him, they stood there, watching, just watching... until the movie finished.

* * *

Mousse got out of the shower, and of the bath, he looked at the corridor, it was clear.  
Suddenly he was intercepted by two certain females.  
Linlin and lunglung trapped him, one hugged him from the back and the other from the front.

"Hi Mousse, how are you doing" Linlin whispered in her ear.

Lunglung kissed him on the neck leaving a hickey.

"Oh.. girls, just fine... Look, I really have to go to my room..." he tried to get rid off them

"Mousse, you should give up on Shampoo, she has her aireen you know..." Linling caressed his chest

Shampoo who have recently returned from doing some deliveries watched the whole scene and started glowing and sparkling.

Mousse was blushing deeply "I can´t you know, even though my love isn´t returned, I cant help it.. you´ll understand one day when you fall in love" he moved away

"He is soooooo cute" Shampoo thought "YOU HUSSYS! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! and go to your room and dress, we have to go to Ucchans!!!"

The girls quickly moved to their room

As soon as the 2 closed the door, Shampoo went an hugged her boyfriend "I love you" she whispered

He hugged her closely, lifted her and went to his room. he kissed her passionately while closing the door.

"Mousse..." she said "the girls... are next door... I have to go to Ucchans... MOUSSE!" she giggled... "Mousse..."

After a couple of minutes the two girls got out of their room, they found a note from shampoo "Girls I had to do some deliveries, I´ll go to Ucchans directly... just go ahead" they left.

* * *

Kodachi, Linlin, Lunglung and Ukyou were at Ucchans.

"Hello? Is this Pantyhose Taro?" Kodachi talked to his cell phone

"Yes.. who is it?" he answered

"It´s me.. the love of your life"

"Who??"

"I´m Kuno Kodachi... we have met at Ranma´s party?!"

"Who? what? ... that Ranma is behind this?"

"No! no! No! behind this is cupid, the angel of love..."

"WHAT?! ... or Happosai.. is this a joke?!"

"It´s a joke of life.. called love..." Kodachi sounded deep

"This Is not funny!! You don´t know who you are talking to!!!"

"Yes I know my dear... yes I know!!"

"I´m going to...Let me find you and..."

"Oh please!!! That´s what I want the most!!... Farewell my love" she hung the phone.

Linlin and lunglung looked at her "Sooooo??"

"He is so passionate, I think that we belong together" Kodachi smiled

Ukyou looked at her raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Ryouga finished with the farm duties that were assigned to him. Since he was leaving there, he asked Akari´s father to give him some work, luckily he didn´t get something related with pigs.

"Ryo chan! Akari surprised him. She gave him a little peck

"Hi Akari!"

"Do you need some help?"

"No, I´m done here..."

"Great..." she hugged him. they started to kiss.

She was so cute and caring, they have been together for a month by now.

"I love you" Akari whispered in his ear

He looked at her. "she loves me?" he thought... it was so soon, but it felt so good, someone loves him. he smiled and hugged her.

She looked at him.

He looked back  
"Do you love me Ryouga?" she asked timidly

"Sure!" he kissed her.  
Did he really loved her?, she was cute, and caring and they have been together for a whole month, he have fallen in love with Akane for less than that... also that lead to another question, was he really in love with Akane?... What was love anyway?... and Ukyou, he couldn´t help but to felt wrong when he thought about her, why? maybe because he never give that relationship an appropriate closure, but well neither did she... so being with Akari felt good, that must be love.  
"I love you Akari" he said

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling**  
_Last time I checked had it under control  
I'm feelin' as bad about me as you are  
You know I don't wanna be here  
I'm tryin' to work out where these feelings are from  
_**...Season 2 Chapter 9: U STARTED IT **

* * *

by Misshappynewyear 


	33. U STARTED IT

RANMA COUPLING S2 CH 9

U STARTED IT

Ryouga finished his job at the barn when he heard a woman´s voice

"Ryouga".

He turned around, he couldn´t believe his eyes, "Ukyou?!.. wha.. what are you doing here" he jumped back

Ukyou´s attitude was more aggressive than usual. He was scared, but because she was wearing nothing but a bib and brace overall, he gulped

"I don´t know why you are so surprised, we where supposed to meet, remember?" she moved closer to him

He tried to move back and fell sitting on a strew pile.

"...or that was one of your lies?"

"Lies?.. I don´t lie... I got lost when I got to the airport... I thought you were going to be there..."

She bended to look at him into his eyes "Lies lies lies... you are so full of lies Hibiki"

He gulped, with her in that position, he could see too much "I.. I´m not lying"

"And that poor girl..."

"Akari...you know?!"

She looked at him raising an eyebrow

"I... love her... I guess"

She was too close, he could felt her breath in his lips. "you guess... I don´t event want to discuss that... I´m talking about all this crap about not having sex... you now that you can´t handle that" she whispered in his ear and sat on his lap

"I.. I .. I can do it... I used to think, I mean... I think the same as her about sex..."

"Oh yes.. you do..." she kissed his neck

"Ukyou.. please.." she unbuttoned his shirt

"...no...no..."

Ryouga woke up at the same time Akari entered his room, quickly he grabbed his pillow and put it between his legs.

"Ryo chan!" she kissed him "were you having a happy dream?"

He looked at her scared

"I could hear you yelling ´yes´ from the corridor!"

"Oh.. yes.. It was a dream.. about a test... you know... a teacher, asked me some questions... and I answered..." he sweated. He was so lucky she was so naif

"Oh.. then it was a bad dream" she hugged him "I hope you had passed, so that you don´t have to do it again"

He gulped "he.. he.. he.."

* * *

Ukyou came back from her morning jogging, she made her something quickly to eat, and went to take a shower, in a couple of hours Kuno will be arriving to study... It was over a month, by now, that every Sunday he came to help her with her studies.  
He was really kind, he help her a lot, and he wasn´t being dense or perv... it was a great relationship... yes great, great that the most horny, lovey-dovey guy that she knew could spent hours with her alone without trying to pick her up, or touch her, or kiss her or nothing... was she loosing her touch?, she wasn´t even attractive to Kuno. she felt a little depressed.  
Maybe she should try something with him today... No way! He is Kuno for god sake!!!...well, he is being really nice... he is nothing like her old self... but it´s your best friends brother... so?... that doesn´t mean anything, It was not like he is a little boy and she could break his heart... and he was going out of a years lasting relationship with Nabiki, not that he was going to fall in love with her... and she?... she probably will, and he will break her heart... that´s the story of my life!... she giggled... lot of thinking for a bath. she went out of the bathroom.  
"ok.. lets decide this by chance.. It´s spring, if Kuno is wearing something short sleeved, I´ll make a move and try to pick him up...Long sleeve... this love was never meant to be" she smiled.  
Actually she was lying a bit because the day was cold.  
She heard the knock on the door and went to open.

She heard Kuno sneeze before opening. "oh he has a cold, how sad .. bye bye millionaire life" she thought an giggled. But when she opened the door she froze.

"You are not going to believe what happened" a top lees Kuno warned her

"I´m Sure I wont..."

He entered the restaurant "And old lady was cleaning the street a few blocks from here and she splashed me with cold water, I took the shirt off, I´m afraid I might catch a cold... can I hung it somewhere?" he showed her his shirt

"Sure... sure, give it to me... I´ll hung it and bring you something to wear..." she sounded disappointed, she went to her room.

"Topless... Now we have to marry!!" she thought and giggled. "... ok then... fortune, that´s what you want... that´s what you´ll get..."  
She went back to the restaurant and gave him and Ucchan okonomiyakis T-shirt.

"Thanks Ukyou"

"No prob"

* * *

Kuno was explaining her something, but Ukyou was concentrated planning her strategy.

"OK I tell him to stop studying and talk about other things... maybe he could tell me about his fight with Nabiki... no.. I don´t want to become her friend". she thought looked at him and nodded.  
"or.. I could drop some tea in my tshirt and asked him to clean it... YEAH RIGHT!!... I´m not Shampoo... maybe I could paralyze him... " she thought and giggled

Kuno looked at her confused "well... I have never thought of it as a funny thing.. but.."

"Er.. no.. I was... giggling... about... you with that shirt."

"What´s wrong with it? it doesn´t suits me?" he asked

"No.. no.. It looks good on you... actually you look like a nice guy" she teased him

"I am a nice guy!"

"mmm... I don´t know... people in suits..."

"Hey! look at me I´m helping a little girl here with her studies, for nothing" Ukyou looked back and then forward, like searching for something

"Little girl?"

He smiled "Ok... so as I was saying before" he tried to continue with his explanation.

"Maybe that´s the reason he hasn´t been hitting on me, he thinks I´m a little girl, I´m not a little girl... I´m a big girl!!!"she thought and frowned

Kuno have had a big fight talk with Nabiki the last time, she have told him that he was a perv, that he thought he was the center of the world, and that he felt that every girl in the world was in love with him, finishing with "you are the most stupid guy I know" her comments have hurt him very deep and he was trying to change...

He smiled at Ukyou. "It´s a joke.. don´t frown at me... It seems that you are not in the mood for studying today"

She giggled "no.. no.. I want to study explain that to me again, I´ll go get something to drink" she said on the way to the fridge.  
"Ok.. that didn´t work... maybe If I get us drunk..." she thought

She handed him a beer and she sat next to him, very close.

"So... where were we?" she asked looking into his eyes... "Look cute, look cute" she thought and smiled

"She is so cute" he thought. "NOT EVERY GIRL IN THE WORLD IS AFTER YOU!!" he remembered Nabiki´s last phrases and frowned.

"Whaaaa? he is frowning... Oh no.. and that was my cute expression...damn" she thought and looked down at the book.

He continued with the explanation, meanwhile Ukyou tried every trick with him, flirting, teasing, touching, showing... nothing worked.

"Ok Kami... I got the message... I´ll think religion could be my answer" she thought and picture herself wearing a habit.

"So.. well, that was all for today... what do you think?" he asked

"WEll, great, I got it! I really got it!"

"You are weird today..."

"What? why?.. no no, I´m like always..." now she was angry.

"Ok... so .. Ukyou... I was wondering, If you would like to go out, one of this days...with me" he asked her, very cool

"WHAT?!!"

"Well... I guess you could call it a date..."

"What? now he wants to go on a date... Is he playing with me?" she thought "Why are you asking me on a date now!?!" she was angry

"Well, I like you... but I don´t know what do you think of me... so, if I ask you on a date and you say yes... It would be alright for me to start hitting on you, if you say no... I´ll come back next Sunday" he looked at her blankly

"That was too much information" she thought

"Where are you going?" he watched her go to the second floor

"I´m going to get dress, because we are going out AND HAVE THIS DAMN DATE RIGHT NOW!!" she ordered

"I guess that´s a yes..." he said

* * *

Ryouga was having a rough day, that dream have left him thinking. "what does it means?" he thought. he was carrying some barrels, he didn´t realized he entered the barn. he looked around "oh no, this place" he remembered his dream and gulped.

"Ryochan!"

He turned around hoping for his dream, his smile faded when he saw the same old Akari."Akarichan?!"

She jumped into his arms, the two fall into the strew. She kissed him.

"Oh no... today was not the best day to do this" he thought

"Ryouga, daddy went to town, what do you want to do now?" she asked him

Ideas popped in his mind... he looked at her sweating

"Watch a movie? play some game? I could cook you a special meal" she looked at him

"Yes... whatever you want..." he gulped

She sat on his lap "would you like duck?"

"what did you said?" he felt dizziness... he fainted

"Duck?... If you would like to eat duck?. .Ryouga... are you ok? Ryouga?!"

* * *

Ukyou looked at her closet, she was going out with a rich guy, what should she wear, of course it was something sudden, but she didn´t want to felt under dressed. "what? Jeans?... mmm Skirt?.." she could heard Shampoo´s voice saying "skirt... you know what that means...", "damn hussy..." she thought. she didn´t want to spend to much time picking... "oh what the hell!" she took the skirt.

She went back "I´m ready! lets go".

"You look gorgeous" he offered his hand

She took it

"Where do you want to go?... pick a restaurant... or we can go to my place, I have an special dish I could cook you, I don´t think it´s good enough for a chef but I would like to give it a try" he smiled

She knew what that meant. "What did she want from this guy?" she thought, and the fancy dinner felt like, whatever it was that she wanted, It would might delay it.

"I´d like to test your cooking Kuno..."

He smiled at her "great!"

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling  
**_I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold and I know  
_**...Season 2 Chapter 10: RICH GIRL **

* * *

by Misshappynewyear 


	34. RICH GIRL

RANMA COUPLING S2 CH 10

RICH GIRL

"This is good Kuno, I guess you have some skills" Ukyou finished her dish.

He smiled at her.

Kuno had a huge apartment close to the business zone of the city, with a such a view! "wow.. you could see half of Tokyo from there" she thought and looked at the apartment, it was minimalistic, but with all the latest technology gadgets... the best part was that LCD TV, It was soo big, it was as big as Ucchans probably.

Kuno looked at her watching the TV "You like it... I´ll show you something"

She looked at him, he changed the TV channel and stood up.

The TV turned into a gigantic fishbowl

"Wow.. fish TV... very entertaining" she remarked ironically

He smiled "look at this..." he put his arm behind the TV. It appeared inside the fishbowl in the TV, he grabbed a fish and took it out "See?!"

She looked at him confused "You are weird..."

He put down the fish and went back to sat next to her on the carpet.

"It´s cool! they are real fish.. live!!" he sounded very exited.

"So... let me get it... you installed a Hi Definition record system, to transmit live from your fishbowl"...

"Exactly...and its for impress girls too"

She raised an eyebrow

"Is it working..?"

She looked at him "I guess I can´t resist a 60´´"

He got closer "70´" he corrected her.

"Ooh"

He kissed her

* * *

Ryouga and Akari walked hand in hand around the farm.

"It´s just that I´m worried about you.. are you eating OK?" Akari asked him

"Yes.. It´s everything OK.. It happens to me...sometimes"

"Sometimes... you are fainting almost every day!!"

"It´s nothing..." he gulped and tried to not make eye contact with her

"Ryouga! you are not looking at me! whats wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Oh come! on Ryouga, we met for over 2 months by now... I know when you are hiding something"

"...It´s...just...that... you´ll get mad If I tell you..." he blushed

"I am not! tell me Ryochan.. please... I´m concerned about your health" she stopped walking, grabbed his other hand and moved herself in front of him

"OK... It´s this... personal problem... I´ve got..." he said not looking at her and making circles with his feet.

"Aha..."

"When... I´m with a girl... that really really like..."

She looked at him and smiled

"And... well.. It´s like.. my body... not my mind!... my body... start to feel certain.. things...err"

She stopped smiling

"So... as I know you don´t like to do those things... I try to stop and... the only way of doing that... is fainting" he looked at her

"I don´t understand..."

"It´s that my body... wants to you know... with you..." he was blushing deeply

"What?" she was really confused

"Have sex..." he gulped

"Ryouga!" she jumped back

"I know.. I know... you don´t like that idea... so... I faint..."

"But.. that´s wrong.. too"

He looked at her "Once I went to a see a doctor, and she told me that..."

"So there´s nothing we can do?!" she looked worried

He looked at her

"Apart from that..."

"Well... I could try not repress myself... you know what I mean..."

"Mmm...OK.. I think we could try that" she said shyly

"Want to try it now?" he sounded desperate

"...Er... o...k" she looked at him

He kissed her passionately.

She was a bit frightened about what could happened but she loved him, so she was going to try it.  
A couple of minutes passed, it was getting a little too passionate for Akari.  
She tried to get away from him "Well Ryochan I´m glad you didn´t faint"  
He wasn´t listening, once the passion is unleashed, is very difficult to regain conscience

"Ryouga!" she pushed him away  
"Yes?" he answered showing his fangs

"I´m glad you didn´t faint... er.. now I have to... make dinner, so...later" she stood up and walked away.

He looked her go, that was even worst than before. "damn Ukyou" he cursed her, she was the one who encouraged him to all that stupid sex things, and now he was a perv. "And now she even bossies me in dreams!.. damn!... that dream!" Ryouga smiled... it wasn´t the perfect time to remember that dream... or was it?

* * *

Shampoo stormed in the restaurant, even though it was Tuesday it was closed earlier than always.

"What´s the big mystery spatula... Why I had to come so earlier" Shampoo yelled

Ukyou waited for her friend to sit next to her

"SO?!" the Chinese girl asked

"I slept with Kuno"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!! YOU BIG HUSSY!!" she laughed very hard

Ukyou looked at her "are you finished?"

"No wait.. hahahah... Kuno.. hehehe... it was an stupid game... hhahaa you didn´t have to.. hehe"

"I don´t know what I´m even telling you this..."

She finished laughing "oh come on tell me ... pleaaaaaaaseeee" Shampoo giggled

"Well, he asked me on a date..."

"When?"

"On Sunday... and we went to his place"

"How is it?"

"great... huge, with a great view, a big LCD, and hydro massage bathtub"

"YOU HAD SEX ON A HYDRO MASSAGE BATHTUB!"

Ukyou smiled at her

"You lucky promiscuous chef... tell me how did you get to the sex part"

"OK..."

FLASHBACK

Ukyou and Kuno where on sitting on th carpet kissing.

Kuno broke the kiss. "well I get the dessert"

She looked at him "OK..."

After a couple of minutes Kuno appeared with an ice cream bowl, two champagne glasses, and towels. he passed through Ukyou and went to the balcony

"Hey! I´m here" she remarked him

"I know.. but the dessert is here..."

She shuddered and stood up "I guess the wine is doing it´s thing" she thought she almost tripped, luckily it was almost and no one was watching.

She went to the balcony, there she found Kuno in a hydro massage bathtub, pouring champagne into the glasses, he wasn´t wearing her t-shirt anymore.

She looked at him"He sure goes to the gym, he is not Ryouga but... Why I´m even thinking in that JACKASS!!"she thought and frowned "What are you doing?" she asked

He handed her the glass "Champagne?... that´s all I could offer right now, for the ice cream you´ll have to get in"

She laughed, "It´s cold!"

"Not here.. the water is great!" he smiled at her

"I´m not getting in there.. I don´t have a swimsuit"

"Neither do I" he stood up showing her his boxers

She looked away

He giggle "oh.. sorry I forgot you are a little girl"

"I´m not a little girl!"

"Don´t start with that, Bikinis are the same as underwear... I´m not going to see something new you know... I don´t now why you are so afraid" he rolled his eyes.

"I´m not afraid!"

"Yeah.. right, well I think I´m going to get out..." he was starting to stand up

"Hold it right there Kuno! I´m not afraid! I´m not afraid of getting into an stupid bathtub..." she took off her sneakers "like I would mind being in underwear" she took off her skirt "We are grown people... IS THE SAME AS A BIKINI!" she took of her tshirt, and got into the bathtub.

Kuno looked at her "Kuonji... you are not a little girl!"

She blushed

END OF FLASHBACK

"Then one thing lead to the other... from there you should imagine" Ukyou finished

"He doesn´t sound so stupid... I mean he learned fast the stupid trick of competition to make you do things"

"What trick?"

"You know... You don´t like to loose so... when you think things as a competition you..."

Ukyou interrupted her "That´s not like that!"

"Yes it is"

"No It´s not"

"Yes..."

"No..."

"OK.. no, You win!" Shampoo gave up

"HA!" she gave her a wide winning smile

Shampoo rolled her eyes. "So, Are you telling Kochi?"

"I don´t know.. I should... but... I don´t want to make a big deal about it"

"You should tell her"

"I know... I´ll find the moment.. wait I have to tell you the most important thing" she smiled

"What?"

"He is HUGE" she blushed a little

"What?" Shampoo was clueless

"Kuno!"

"What do you mean? .. Oh oh Oh.. really?"

"Really, I thought I was going to get hurt"

"Hurt with what?" Kodachi asked from the door

Ukyou blushed intensely

"Err... Ukyou... was trying to cook... a turkey... but it was so big, that it didn´t fit in the oven.. so she thought it might get hurt. he he he..."

Ukyou glared at Kodachi. "you know.. I´m all about that American traditions..."

Kodachi looked at the two girls raising an eyebrow "..you are weird... So how are you girls?"

"We are great!.. and you.. your family.. I mean Robin!" Shampoo asked

Ukyou glared at her sparkling

"Oh.. great.. she must be sleeping... So, Shamps, I run into Mousse-" Kodachi answered

"OK I CAN´T HANDEL THIS ANYMORE!! IT´S A LOT OF PRESSURE!! UKYO SLEPT WITH YOUR BROTHER!!!" Shampoo yelled

"I´m GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Ukyou jumped the counter, the two girls fell on the floor, Ukyou on top strangling Shampoo.

Kodachi looked at the two girls, she wasn't surprised "oh... I know"

"WHAAAT?" the two girls yelled at the same time.

* * *

**Next On Ranma 1/2 Coupling  
**_Crying so deep  
That I think I might die  
Your mistakes I keep in the back of my mind  
So hard to let go but I'm comin' round  
_**... Season 2 Chapter 11: DON´T LET ME DOWN **

* * *

by Misshappynewyear  



	35. DON T LET ME DOWN

RANMA COUPLING S2 CH 11

DON´T LET ME DOWN

"How did you know?" Shampoo asked surprised

"Well... It was obvious that if my brother kept coming here to study over the first time, and Ukyou haven´t kicked him out... eventualy" Kodachi said

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?... so you say, that if I stay alone spending time with a guy more than one day I end up sleeping with him!?!" Ukyou was angry

"Pretty much.. yess" Shampoo and Kodachi answered

"You are saying that I´m easy!!!"

"No... I´m saying you are obvious, when you like I guy... you always spend time with him alone... and eventualy... you end up.. having sex" Kodachi said

"Yes you are- I mean, I´m with Kochi! and the spending time thing!" Shampoo corrected

"Hi Girls!" they were interrupted by Ranma-chan

Kodachi look at her "Tell me you came her as Ranma chan because it´s lady´s night"

"Yes!... No, Could you belive the old lady is washing the street at this time!?" Ranmachan said

"I know, this woman is crazy lately!" Ukyou said

"So, what are you doing here Ranma?" Shampoo asked

"I´m here, because I have to ask something to Ucchan"

Ukyou looked at him

"Hey, Ucchan, are you still in touch with Ryouga?"

"well.. not really, why?"

"Damn... because, Akane is preparing the invitaitons for the wedding, and we wanted to send him his, but apparently he is not in the temple anymore"

"Yeah, I know... he sent me a letter about 3 month ago from a different place, I replayed it, but no news from him"

"Do you have the address? I´ll have to bring Akane something, if not she is going to make me search for that moron"

"Yeah.. sure" she wrote down the address.

"So... Ranma, Ukyou... you are talking politely... you have solve your problems... you are friends again?" Kodachi asked looking at Ranma

"Yeah.." Ukyou answered

Ranma smiled "Yep! We are back to friends mode! spending time together and all!"

Kodachi and Shampoo looked at her raising an eyebrow

"Not like that! NOT LIKE THAT!!" Ukyo defended

Ranma looked at the 3 Confused.

* * *

Ryouga was taking a nap on the prairie.

"Ryochan" Akari called him

He opened his eyes, and she was right beside him, with her head on her hands.

"Hi Akari-chan how are you?" he said in a sleepy tone

"I was thinking about... your... problem..."

Ryouga blushed

"I was wondering... you told me that It happens to you when you are with a person that you really really like"

"Yeah.. really really really" he hugged her

"...And that you went to the Dr. and he told you that... It´s something normal... and If you really love someone... It´s not wrong.. to you know.. do it"

"Exactly" he kissed her

"So... If you went to the doctor it´s because It was happening to you regularly"

He looked at her "Er... well..."

"So you had someone that you really, really, REALLY liked, at that time"

He gulped "Well.. It was so long ago..."

"Who was it?"

"Er..err... Ukyou"

"Oh!.. then... after you went to the doctor.. you.. solved.. your problem" she sounded a bit angry

"Well... You know... I mean...yes" he looked down

"Ryouga!! you lied to me!! she was your girlfriend!!" Akari yelled at him

"No! no No! I didn´t lie... she wasn´t, it was just once..." he said, he wasn´t going to tell her the truth if he wanted to live.

"What?! you had sex with her and she wasn´t your girlfriend... what kind of slut is your friend!?"

"Hey! don´t say that to her!"

"What?! are you defending her Ryouga?!" now she was angry

"Yes, I mean... I knew Ukyou from a long time, we were very good friends and in some point we wanted it, so it´s not a bad thing to do it with someone you care... anyway I respect your decision, and I love you so, I´m making this effort"

She looked at him, he sounded different from the quiet and polite Ryouga that she knew. "So, it´s an effort for you?" she sounded like she was about to cry

"Well, a bit.. but..." he hugged her "it´s OK, don´t cry" he comforted her

* * *

Ukyou was laying next to Kuno on his bed.

"I can´t believe she told you that..." Ukyou said at him surprised

"Yep... I guess in some point she was right... I mean I changed.. and It worked" Kuno looked at her

"Well, that´s probably right, we wouldn´t be here if you had appeared at Ucchans yelling Ukyou Kuonji...! and some cheap poetry!"

He giggled

"But, I´m sure she told you all those hurting things just to make you sad, because your decision of leaving her must have hurt her too"

"Probably..." he kissed her on the neck, he didn´t want to think too much about it.

She changed the subject "Hey... you know... your sister, knows... about..us"

He continued the kissing "No I didn´t..."

She giggled, he was tickling "So...You don´t care what she thinks, or anything...?"

He moved so that his face was in front of hers "My sister goes on a little trip, comes back 1 year later pregnant with a child she doesn't remember the father... she didn´t asked my opinion about that... I guess I can do without hers"

"Point taken..." she kissed him.

"So Kuonji, I was thinking..." he looked at her

"I know what you are thinking when you call me by my surname" she nibbled on his ear.

"What do you mean? you call me by my last name all the time.."

She rolled ending up on top of him "that´s because I´m thinking of IT all the time" she teased him

"Ohh..." Kuno kissed her.

* * *

Akari entered in Ryougas room "Ryo-chaaan!".

He was sleeping, when he heard her voice he woke up. "Hello, Akari-chan" he said while sitting.

"I have great news for you!" she handed him an envelope.

He looked at it "Do you mean?" he smiled

"Yep! that´s to prove you the mail is working, a letter from Nerima!" she smiled.

The letter he had waited so much, from Ukyou... Was in front of his eyes, he was about to open it when he thought "what if it tells something private?, or if she ask him to come back with her?, he will have to read it with Akari there...what should he do?" he thought and his face became worried.

"So, aren´t you going to open it?" she asked anxious

He gulped and opened the envelope, and looked inside "What?! this is an invitation to Ranma and Akane´s wedding" he sounded disappointed

"Great! I love weddings!" she clapped

"But!..." he couldn´t find the words to describe his disappointment, or maybe he knew that saying them out loud wasn´t the best.

"when is it!?" she grabbed the invitation from his hands "In 2 months, I´ve got to get a dress...this is so good"

Why was he so disappointed?, or angry or better indignant...he knew why... because the only way that Ranma could have gotten his new address was from the only person he had wrote to. And why was Ranma contacting him, and she hadn´t? Maybe for the same reason she wasn´t waiting for him at airport... because she didn´t care from him anymore. Oh boy ... he was really mad, he felt so stupid, hoping to get any news from her... "I don´t want to go to that stupid wedding"

"What´s wrong Ryo-chan" she cuddled against him

"I don´t want to go to that stupid wedding, and meet everybody again...damn"

"What are you saying, Ryo-chan! those are your friends... they want you to go to their wedding"

Maybe he should go to that wedding, not for Ranma of course, but because it was Akanes wedding also and if she was asking him to go... and if he would run into Ukyou, oh yeah... she will have to give him some explanations.

"You are right Akari... we should probably go" he kissed her.

"Yey!" she hugged him

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling**  
_I'm counting the days  
I hardly can wait  
For us to hang out  
I'm really missing it  
_**...Season 2 Chapter 12: MAKING OUT **

* * *

by Misshappynewyear 


	36. MAKING OUT

RANMA COUPLING S2 CH 12

MAKING OUT

Shampooo and Ukyou were chatting at the Nekohatten.

"So.. that´s what really happens when you drink cold or hot water..." Ukyou said surprised

"Well.. it was pretty obvious..."

"Now that you mention it... yes"

Linlin and Lanlan went out of their room and headed to door "Bye we are going!"

"Where are you going??!!!" Shampoo asked

"Congratulations Shampoo!, you´ve become a police officer?!" Linlin said ironically

"Look you two hussies!, while you leave under this roof..." she couldn´t even finish that the two were already gone.

"You are going to be a great mother.. " Ukyou pointed ironically

Ranma, who was entering into the restaurant at the same time the girls were going out, turned around to see them go, actually... he was looking at some specific part of the two.

"RANMA!!! YOU PERV!!!" Shampoo and Ukyou yelled at him

"Hi girls, how are you doing" the boy joined the girls.

"Fine... and you?" Shampoo asked him

"Great.. hey did you get the invitation?." he asked exited

"Yes Ranma, Is not as if we were going to forget... " Ukyou answered

"It´s your only topic of conversation..."

He smiled "Hey Ucchan, Ryouga answered that he was coming, can I tell him that he could stay at your place?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? he answered you???" she was really surprised

"Yes.. he wasn´t to extend but he said that he was coming..."

"I can´t believe this.. he haven´t answered any of my letters... I´ve send him at least ten, and ...I´ve found that address telephone number and called, in several occasions, and they have told me that they didn´t knew any guy named Ryouga, and also I..."

"Ok... we got the point... one more thing and I´ll call the police, you little stalker" Shampoo interrupted her

"Oh! come on Ucchan, there might have been some kind of postal mistake, of course..."

The two girls looked at him

"Please Ucchan... You know Akane really wants him to come... and I´m sure that If I tell him that he could stay with you, he wouldn´t get lost" he looked at her smiling

"Yeah sure..." Ukyou said ironically "I can´t believe this jackass replied Ranma´s letter´s and not mine, maybe there has really been a postal office mistake, a really weird, taken from the twilight zone kind of mistake" she thought. she couldn´t deny that a part of her was happy to hear news from him.  
"He could only stay in my place if he tells me why he haven´t answered my mails, and for his own sake, I hope the story has at least a couple deaths."

"Great Ucchan, You are soooooo cool" Ranma hugged her

Shampoo looked at her surprised

"Yeah.. yeah... now go and write that to that jackass..."

Ranma left

"And call me when you get his answer!!" she yelled

Shampoo was still looking at her

"What?" Ukyou asked her

"Spatula... hussy... you really like that p-chan"

"It´s not like that, I don´t want to jump into conclusions without hearing his story, If he has a good alibi, I don´t see why he couldn´t stay with me" she smiled and winked at her.

"Ohh.. yeah right... I don´t think that Kuno, you know... the guy you have been dating, or whatever you called it, for the last month and a half, who also happens to be one of your best friends brother, wouldn´t mind you leaving with Ryouga... and... " she winked at her like Ukyou have done before

She forgot tiny little thing when skimming her plan, she was with Kuno now... "eerr... well... I mean...you know..."

Shampoo waited for her answer

"It´s not like Kuno is my boyfriend or something..."

"Ohh that´s a great plan, I think you shouldn´t tell him.. and one day I´m sure he will come in, and when he discovers Ryouga, he will be very happy... I´m sure he will offer you to do a pate de foie"

Ukyou rolled her eyes "Ménage à trois..."

"whatever you got the point!! you want to hurt him?"

"No! of course not!... but Kuno It´s not my boyfriend...It´s not as if we could break up or something..."

"You and your weird free relationships..."

"Well.. Then.. What do you want me to do!!"

"I have an idea...you should tell him that you are confused and you need time to think about their relationship... that would be like and impass and you ´ll have time to figure out what you are going to do with Ryouga"

Ukyou looked at her "That´s the most cliche, used phrase, repeated in the history of romance... but.. it´s all i got."

Shampoo smiled at her

* * *

Ryouga was sparring outside the house.

"I can´t believe what Ukyou did" he thought while throwing punches and kicks.

"I´m so stupid.. waiting for her letters, planing on going to see her... writing to her every week... and even omitting Akari´s details because I had a little hope, of maybe... I´m such an idiot... no I´m a complete jackass." he thought, he didn´t realized that he was starting to glow.

"She always said that people had to say the truth, about what they felt...she used me...she was worst than Akane... worst than Ranma... I Hate you Ukyou Kuonji, SHI SHI HOKODAN" he thought and shot a kiblast to the sky. After some seconds he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Achooo" Ukyou sneezed, she entered at the restaurant after doing her jogging.  
She got into the tube. she couldn´t believe Ryouga was coming, she haven't seen him from over 9 months..."that jackass, why hadn´t he answered my letters?" she thought... he probably might have got lost or something... yeah right.. lost and without a postal office, in the world... that was a very hard thing to do but she didn´t want to think wrong of Ryouga... of course she was disappointed and angry, almost 4 months without any news from him.  
Was she doing the right thing, dumping Kuno for Ryouga?. After what have happened with Ranma, she didn´t want to be obsessed with a guy anymore, just try to be with a guy that loves her back, but was Ryouga this guy? It seemed that he have forgotten about her... she haven´t forgotten about him, she have wrote to him, tried to call him... but at some point... she didn´t want to go back as it was with Ranma, she always wanting to be with him and he doing nothing in return.  
Even though she couldn't deny that the news of Ryouga coming back have made her heart jump, she felt things for him, more than she felt for Kuno right now. So she was going to do the right thing, taking a chance, talking to Ryouga and solving things.

She heard the doorbell ring.

"Right now he had other problems...Kuno" she gulped, grabbed a towel and went down to open the door.

**Ukyo brakes up with Kuno attempt #1**

She opened the door, Kuno was wearing one of his expensive suits. he looked surprised.

"Hi!... What?" she looked at him

"This is what I call a welcoming" he looked at her dressed just with a towel.

She blushed... "I´ll go get change.. I´ll be back in a minute...".

He grabbed her hand

"Oh, Kuno... I need to tell you something..."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

"Well..." she said

He kissed her neck.

"Er... it´s about..."

He kissed her collar, unwrapped her towel.

"No... Kuno... I really..."

"Tell me..." he kissed her chest, her bellybutton, he continued kissing and kissing and kissing.

She moaned "Oh.. what the hell!... I think it could wait for tomorrow"

**  
Ukyo brakes up with Kuno attempt #2**

Ukyou got into Kuno´s car.

Kuno looked at her "Hey.. you had something to tell me, didn´t you?"

"Yes... well..." she was nervous, she looked through the windows, and noticed that they weren´t going to Kuno´s apartment.

"... Where are we going?" she asked

He looked at her "Tell me Kuonji... have you ever slept on a boat?"

She looked at him exited "Noooo!!. You´ve got a boat?"

"Well.. you aren´t going to sleep tonight either... and... it´s a yatch"

Her eyes sparkled "Great!!"

"So... what were you saying?..."Kuno asked her

"Ehm... nothing.. nothing..." she hugged him

"Ok..." he continued driving

**Ukyo brakes up with Kuno attempt #3**

Ukyou was walking on the street "I can´t be so weak!!! come on Kuonji!! get some ovaries!!!" she thought and entered a huge fancy building,  
She headed for the elevator when a security officer interrupted. "Excuse me lady, where are you going?"

She looked at the man "Er.. I´m here to see Mr. Kuno Tatewaki"

The officer looked at her surprised "Your name... I have to ask her secretary"

"Yeah sure...Uk-" she was interrupted by a female voice

"Don´t worry Mr. she is Mr. Kuno´s girlfriend, she could come in"

She turned around surprised

"Ok, Ms. Tendo, If you say so" the officer let her go and the 2 girls got on the elevator.

"I can´t believe This hussy knows... oh no.. oh no.. this is not good... deny everything" Ukyou thought

"So, coming to see your other half?" Nabiki asked her

"Eh? I don´t know what you are talking about, Kodachi asked me to bring something for him." Ukyou answered

"Yeah right..." Nabiki rolled her eyes

The elevator stopped, Ukyou gulped

"Look Kuonji, you´ll better be enjoying this Cinderella dream you are living in, because you know how this is it... midnight is coming, and you´ll return to your pumpkin and Kuno will be back to the one he belongs to... ME" she said not even looking at her.. and on the 15th floor she got off the elevator.

Ukyou was speechless "That girl really have some nerve... talking to her like that...argg... yeah right as if she could get back Kuno!! well... she might because she was going to dump him... wasn´t she? .. Oh... how I hate those Tendo girls...well not Kasumi..."she thought the elevator reached the last floor and Ukyou frowning got out of it.

In front of the elevator was a big desk with a woman around her 50ties, she asked "Hello, who are you? what are you doing here? this is a restricted area, I don´t think you have an appointment"

"Er... I´m Kuonji Ukyou... I´m here to see Kuno... I´m his friend"

The woman looked at her, pick up the phone and dialed "Hello Mr. Kuno, her is Ms. Kuonji... she said is your friend..." the woman giggled

"Yes she is..."

Ukyou looked at her, not understanding

"Ok ms. Kuonji you could come in" she sounded polite now

"Ok.. thanks..." she headed to a big door at the back of the room.

She opened the door. It was a huge office, with big windows, with the view of the whole city, in the middle a super luxurious armchair, Kuno was sitting on it, talking at the phone.

She waved at him.

He called her.

She felt guilty about what she was going to do... she went to him.

He gave her a little peck, while talking.

He grabbed her hand and caressed the back of it with his thumb.

What she was going to do?... he was so cute... but she wasn´t sure.. and she had doubts with Ryouga.. It wasn´t fair for him.

He hung the phone and stood up "What are you doing here?" he wrapped his arms around her waist

Ukyou took a deep breath "Kuno.. we need to talk"

He looked at her surprised...

"Oh this is so hard... now I understand Ranma.. No that NEVER!!! I have to do it... If not I´ll be just like him!!!" she thought

"What is it?" he looked into her eyes

"Look.. Kuno.. I´m confused... about our relationship...err" she looked at him

He looked down

"I´m really bad at this!!" she thought

He hugged her "I know.. you need some time to think about it" he kiss her on the forehead and let her go

"Well.. I guess.." she was ashamed...it was like he knew. "I´m sorry..."

"Are you?" he asked her

She hugged him, in a friendly way but a bit clinging on him

"it´s OK" he hugged her back "just think about it, get your thoughts clear"

She looked at him "He is so sweet" she thought

"Come on, I´ll give you a ride to the restaurant" he took her hand and they left the room

* * *

Ryouga woke up, his head really ached, what have happened?, suddenly he remembered, he did a Shishi hokodan.

"Ryo chan!" Akari entered the room

He wasn´t in the mood for his cute girlfriend right now, he knew it was wrong to think that way, but what the hell, he was angry. he looked at her

"What happened to you Ryo-chan?, I had find you unconscious and you have been sleeping for 1 day!"

"I guess I´ve done a lot of training... I´m just tired" he didn´t want to give her the whole explanation, just make her go.

She noticed it "you are grumpy" and hugged him

He rolled his eyes, while she wasn´t watching.

"Ryo-chan I´ve been thinking in your little issue" she said

He didn´t payed her attention, "This whole thing with Ukyou... should he go to Nerima and confront her? or just stay here with Akari, and do as if nothing have ever happened" he thought.

"You know, you are making an effort, I think I could do one too.."Akari continued

"Or maybe he should go away, from Ukyou and Akari" right now he couldn´t stand anyone not even himself

"And do...Something" she smiled at him

"He was OK with Akari, but did he really loved her?, if he did, why this was making him so mad?..." suddenly, he felt a hand getting into his pants. he looked at Akari confused "wha... wha... what are you doing?"

She kissed him "Just don't faint...".

He blushed and felt his gaze blur.

* * *

**Next On Ranma 1/2 Coupling**  
_I wander 'round the room and I'm getting things ready  
So get here A.S.A.P. it's gonnna be a party  
I'm here waiting  
crash into me real hard  
_**... Season 2 Chapter 13: CRASH **

* * *

by Misshappynewyear 


	37. CRASH

RANMA COUPLING S2 CH 13

CRASH

Ukyo and Shampoo were chatting at Ucchans, it was Tuesday night, so the restaurant was empty.

"And then he brought me here, and left" Ukyou finished and sipped her beer

"Yeah right..." Shampoo rolled her eyes

"What!?"

"I bet you had sex... I bet the Nekohatten, I bet mousse, I bet my hair!"

"You won´t bet your hair..."

"I´m pretty sure about this!!! I´ll do it!"

Ukyou grabbed a tuft of her hair

"Don´t touch it hussy, AND DON´T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!"

"OK.. OK.. It was some goodbye sex... but we haven´t talk since that"

"HA! I KNEW IT!!! GIVE ME YOUR SPATULA!"

"What are you talking about!.. I wasn´t betting!!"

Shampoo looked at her with her mouth fully opened "Kuonji, you have no ethics or moral!!!... I´m going to keep this anyway" she took some adornment from the counter

"What does it have to do with this!!!?? OK take it you Crazy Amazon!!!"

Kodachi opened the restaurant door "I´m so exited!!!! In one month I´m going to meet the love of my lifeeee"

Ukyou and Shampoo looked at her

"Panty-chan is coming for Ranma´s wedding" she smiled widely

"Panty... chan" Ukyou laughed

"Well.. his name is pantyhose... what do you want me to call him?.. P-Chan"

"I´m sure she´d like that" Shampoo mumbled

Ukyou gasped "what about Taro?"

"Taro is his surname...Isn´t that too cold?"

"Yeah... what kind of cold-hearted bitch will call his lover by his last name" she looked at Ukyou

"I don´t think that´s his surname" she mumbled "OK, I´m going to bring you a beer Kochi" Ukyou turned away to the fridge

"OK..." Kodachi smiled

* * *

Ryouga and Akari were packing, tomorrow they were leaving to Nerima for the big wedding. Akane was going to be there, he smiled, Ranma was going to be there, he grinned, Ukyou was going to be there, he sighed. He looked to his left, Akari finished closing her bag , Akari was going to be there, he smiled.

"Happy Ryochan?" she smiled at him

"Well, at least we are traveling..." he kissed her.

* * *

Ukyou was getting in bed to sleep. Wow... in a week, is the big wedding, Ryouga is going to be there, that jackass, he ll better have a good explanation for his disappearance, Kuno is going to be there... it has been almost a month without him, she was missing him, but she wanted to do the right thing, she just hoped she was doing the right thing.

She heard her cell vibeing. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hi Ukyou, Its Kuno.."

She smiled "Hi Kuno, I know.. I recognize your voice"

"How are you doing?"

"Well I guess... I was about to go to sleep" for a second she thought on inviting him but, she discarded that idea.

"Oh... Ook, I know that this might sound strange, just don´t think I´m pressing you or something... I just want to do the right thing... so.. have you been thinking... have you resolved something?"

"Well... eh... not quiet" she felt bad, but in some way flatter by his called and his impatience

"OK... then... would you mind If I date someone else for Ranma´s Wedding?"

She jawdropped "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?" she thought. She haven´t planned this... she knew that it was risky, and she was like gambling with the two of them but, what if she lost the two... what if Ryouga didn´t want her or if she couldn't forgive him, and Kuno have gotten someone else.

"I mean, If you want we could go together... but I don´t want to press you, but then... I felt that If i didn´t tell you this, you might get angry"

Of course she was going to get angry, and of course she was shocked, but that was wrong. She should be cool about it "Oh... no no no.. please Kuno" she sounded cool "It´s OK...you could date whomever you want... I don´t want to make you any problem..."

"Oh.. OK.. OK... well.. great" he sounded a little disappointed

"Yes..."

There was a second of uncomfortable silence

"Well.. I leave you then, you must be tired... and I´m actually going to sleep too"

"Yeah... well.. we should go to bed..." she closed her eyes, she didn´t mean it that way

"Yeah.. we really should"

She blushed, she cursed the chemistry she had with Kuno, he could really get her in that mood "Well... Bye Kuno"

"Bye Kuonji..."

She closed the phone, well at least she knew she had the same effects on him. she smiled and went to sleep. the bets were done now it was showtime!

* * *

Akane and Ranma were at the roof. Akane hugged him "I can´t believe... finally... in 5 days I´ll be Ms. Saotome"

Ranma looked at her and smiled "Me neither.. luckily, first is the bachelor party"

She elbowed him.

"Yeah.. me and all your ex-girlfriends... I´m dying to go" Akane rolled her eyes

"Well in mine there´s actually more people that hates me, than people that loves me, and the one who loves me is my father.. so do the numbers" he sighed

She kissed him "Well.. I guess we will figure it out"

"Yeap" he smiled and looked at the stars.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling  
**_Sappy pathetic little me  
You had me on my knees  
You came in with the breeze_  
_You sure have changed since yesterday, I thought I knew you_**  
... Season 2 Chapter 14: SUNDAY MORNING **

* * *

by Misshappynewyear 


	38. SUNDAY MORNING

RANMA COUPLING S2 CH 14

SUNDAY MORNING

Ukyo and Konatsu were cleaning the restaurant after the lunch crowd. The chef was in an extremely good mood.

"Oh yes it's ladies night, And the feeling's right!" Ukyo sang while cleaning the counter

Konatsu looked at her raising an eyebrow

"Good mood Ucchan?"

She smiled at him "Tonight is Akane´s Bachlorette party, I´ve never thought that I would say this but, I´m really looking forward to it!"

She smiled at him. Konatsu looked at her surprised

"And no scheaming or brake-up plan just having fun.. with the girls..." Ukyo continued whistling the song.

"So...what´s the plan for today?" Konatsu asked

"Mmm.. I don´t know.. I guess getting drunk.. and party... well I hope that... I´m going to do that, I can´t stand the Tendo sisters for too long without a drink ... hey you should come!"

"Well, I was invited to both of the parties, Ranma´s and Akane´s ... so... I´ll go to Ranma´s, I prefer drunk boys, than you and your girlfriends yelling to talk to each other as if they had gone deaf" he taunted

she throw him the rag "Ha! you witch!... I´ll do that if I could!!"

Konatsu laughed "no... no.. don´t worry I´leave your harem alone, I got a date with Hana chan... It´s our anniversary"

"Oh!! congratulations" she run and hugged him

"Thanks honey, so if we end up early, I´ll give you a call... which probably won´t happen because I´m planing on having a very romantic finale for our celebration" he winked at her.

The phone rang

Ukyo went to get it.

"Just don´t get pregnant." she giggled

Konatsu laughed

"Ucchan's Okonomiyaki!" she greeted.

"Hi Ucchan It´s me!"

"Hi Ranma... enjoying your last hours of singleness?"

"Well... yeah... something like that... Hey, It´s OK for Akane´s party to be there, right?"

"Yeah!... I've told you the first time you asked me!!! Why are you asking it again?.. Wait am I on the speaker?" she frowned

Ranma giggled

"Hi Akane!!! I have a bottle of tequila with your name on it!!!"

"Thanks Ukyo!!" Akane yelled at the back

"Hey Ucchan, Ryoga is in Nermia, he called me a couple of minutes ago and he is coming here... do you want to come?"he asked her.

She smiled widely "Well.. I have a couple things to do.. but I think I could make it"

"Great then, see you later Ucchan!!"

"Bye Ranma"

She hung the phone and continued singing "And the feeling's right, Oh yes it's ladies night, Oh what a night!"

* * *

Ryoga and Akari arrived at the Tendo dojo perfectly on time... because, well Akari was leading. Ranma and Akane received the couple. 

"So Ryoga...you.. have.. a girlfriend... wow" Ranma commented

Akane elbowed Ranma "wow, this is so great, we're really happy for you!"

"Thanks, I´m very happy to meet you, Ryoga talks about you all the time" Akari said.

Akane and Ranma were really surprised, looking at Ryoga and his new girlfriend, she was hugging him all the time, Ryoga blushing.

"Hey Ryoga, tonight it´s my bachelor party.. we are doing it at the Nekohaunten, are you coming?" Ranma asked his friend

"Well.. I don´t think so.. we are very tired from the trip." he looked at Akari

"Akari, we're having mine too today, If you want... you could come also..." Akane offered her

"Oh.. please... don´t worry about me... I´m tired, I think I´ll go directly to bed, but you Ryoga, I don´t see why you can´t spend a nice dinner with your friend" she smiled at her

"Nice dinner?..." Ranma thought "Oh Come one pig boy!"

"What did you call me!" Ryoga glared.

"Oh he is really nice!" Akari said happily after hearing Ryoga nickname "Oh! Come on Ryoga!!"

"Yeah... I´m sure you´ll have some catching up to do with the guys" Akane looked at him.

"The guys?... who were them anyway?...what the hell!" he thought... "Ok, ok, I´ll go"

The Three smiled.

"Well I´ll guess we will be leaving now then..." Ryoga grabbed Akari's hand

"Oh... wait Ryochan... Akane, could you tell me were the bathroom is?" Akari asked

"Yeah.. sure... follow me" Akane answered and the two girls were gone.

Ranma looked at his friends "P-chan you piggy, you had it all well hidden!!"

Ryoga looked at him blushing

* * *

Ukyo finished greeting Kasumi and went to the Tendo´s living room, from the distance she could see Ranma talking to another guy, as she was getting closer she realized who it was... she smiled, lucky no one noticed it. 

"Well Ukyo, put your angry face because he is going to be sorry for letting you here all alone yeah!!" she thought and stood behind him, she touched his shoulder and he begun to turn around.

Ryoga started to turn around, somehow he knew who it was, so he was ready to give her the angriest face he had, she deserved the worst treatment, how could she even come and confront him.. she sure had some nerve.

He turned around.

The so expected moment happened, Ryoga saw Ukyo, Ukyo looked at Ryoga.  
All their plans vanished as those eyes met.  
Their brains shut down, and they stood there smiling at each other, because even after all, they were really happy to meet again, it was all slow motion, sparkling and bubbling in front of a pink background, as to express it an anime way.

"Ryoga" Ukyo gasped

"Uch-kyo" Ryoga mumbled

Suddenly the two remembered his previous plans and put a more serious face.

"So.. you are back..." Ukyo pointed serious. "His hair looks so cute now that it's longer, no more baldy-monkish and his clueless face.. do not smile, do not smile, you are angry!" she thought

"What´s wrong with me... be mad.. be mad.. oh that smile!... damn!! I've missed her... damn!" he thought

"Hello..." Akari interrupted the moment grabbing Ryoga´s arm.

The two snapped out of it.

Ukyo looked at her "Oh.. hello" and smiled politely

Ryoga in the other hand looked at her worried.

There was a VERY uncomfortable silence... Ranma, Akane and Akari waiting for Ryoga´s introduction.

Akari smiled widely and tried again "Unryuu Akari, I´m Ryoga girlfriend... nice to meet you"

Ryoga heard those words from Akari's lips and looked right at Ukyo, his mouth opened.

Ukyo was shocked, surprised. "Have she heard right, girlfriend?" she thought, she could'nt believe it, that was totally unexpected, it have catch her completely out of guard, suddenly it clicked "THAT JACKASS, SON OF... A PIECE OF... MOTHER ..., TRICKED ME, LEFT ME ALONE IN NERIMA WITHOUT ANY EXPLANATION BECAUSE HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND, AND I WAS SO STUPID, I WAS PLANING ON FORGIVING HIM, AND I HAVE BROKE UP WITH A GREAT GUY JUST TO BE WITH HIM... THIS WAS WRONG, I AM ANGRY, NOT ANGRY... MAD... NOT MAD... FURIOUS, INDIGNANT, IRRITATED, IREFUL, WRATHFUL... AND ALONE AGAIN" she thought. Her plan have totally backfired.

The confusion expression in her face lasted a second, quickly Ukyo, as she was used to hide her inner feelings, smiled politely "Oh!..How.. how nice... I´m Kuonji Ukyo... nice to meet you"

Ranma and Ryoga noticed the little change in her face.

The lost one, was still waiting for more, he knew that Akari would remember her name, so as if it was a tennis match he looked to the other side of the court and down to Akari.

Akari didn't care to hide her surprised face "Oh... nice to meet you" she wasn´t so polite now

The two girls looked at Ryoga.

Ranma felt like he had to save his friends from the awkward moment

"So then Ryoga... we will see you later... C´mon Ucchan here are the things for Akane´s party... that you came here for?"

Ryoga looked at Ranma "wow... have Ranma saved me, just now?.. I owe him one.. mmm... thinking better... I guess I´m canceling one from his list" he thought.  
He remembered that he was angry at Ukyo, but this was not the moment to discuss it. "Well... I guess we have to go.. nice seeing you Ukyo".

"Yeah... Really nice..." Ukyo went with Ranma to the kitchen

Akari grabbed Ryoga´s arm and they left.

* * *

Ranma and Ukyo arrived at the restaurant, they put the bags on the counter. 

"Ucchan.. I´m sorry... I didn't know that Ryoga..." Ranma said

"It´s ok...It just make me angry that he didn't tell me anything.. you know.. we were friends..." she tried not to sound hurt, but she knew that Ranma have noticed her disappointment.

"Yeah.. It´s weird... " Ranma tried to comfort his friend... but he didn't know how.

Ukyo looked at him, not having nothing to said, she just nodded. She was passing the angry stage and entering the sad one.

"Well... Hey Ucchan, I have to get ready, for my party... bu call me if you need anything"

"Thanks Ranchan..." it was the first time he called him Ranchan again.. but he deserve it for saving her back there with Ryoga, telling him that she was there to get the things for the party, she would have felt like an idiot if Ryoga and his girlfriend knew the real reason of her visit...

He smiled at her and left.

* * *

The party have started, at least for Kodachi, Ukyo and Shampoo. They were waiting for Akane and her friends enjoying the first drinks of the night. 

"I Can´t believe P-chan has a girlfriend" Shampoo was surprised

"Tell me about it..." Ukyo took a big sip of her beer, almost finishing the bottle.

Kodachi looked at her "so...Sad?"

Ukyo grinned at her "feeling stupid makes me thirsty"

"Moody..." Shampoo mumbled

A couple of minutes later, Akane, Kasumi and her friends were enjoying the celebration, at first was a bit weird but, after some drinks, alcohol helped to loosen up.

The girls were laughing, chatting, actually they were having a good time, Ukyo was almost forgetting about Ryoga... she heard a cars horn.. she recognized it, it was Kuno... she smiled... What was he doing here? she thought that he would probably be on Ranma´s party.  
It was so noisy, and she was so drunk by now... she headed to the door. She was opening the door when she realized. At the door was Nabiki standing, behind her Kuno in the car waved at Ukyo and left.  
She remembered she was sad and angry.

Nabiki greeted her "Hi Ukyo" and went to the party, leaving her standing like a statue, still in shock. But before getting completely away from her, she whispered in her ear "Tendo 2 - Kuonji 0"

* * *

**Next On Ranma 1/2 Coupling**  
_And I know that when I see you I'm going to die  
I know I'm going to want you and you know why  
It's going to kill me to see you with the next girl  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed..._  
**... Season 2 Chapter 15: EX-GIRLFRIEND **

* * *

**by Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	39. EX GIRLFRIEND

RANMA COUPLING S2 CH 15

EX- GIRLFRIEND

"Tendo 2 - Kuonji 0" Ukyo heard Nabiki whisper in her ear.

For a milli-second she stood still, the words echoing in her mind... That was it, she wasn't going to let that cocky, money craving, selfish bitch, Nabiki, come to her house and insult her.  
If she was trying to irate her then mission accomplished. Luckily her senses were a bit delayed by the alcohol and before she could attack, Shampoo and Kodachi reacted ninja-like, before anything happened the Kuno lady tied her wrist with a ribbon from one of Akane's presents. Shampoo stood in front of her

"What are you doing?"

No one in the party but Akane noticed anything, she reacted to the sudden movements with a quick glare at the girls.

"Out of the way, bimbo, this isn't any of your business." Ukyo stated furiously

"Why don´t you go out and get some fresh air?" Kodachi suggested and gave Shampoo the bow.

"No! we're not going anywhere!" Ukyo imposed.

"Ok..." Shampoo grabbed the bow and dragged her friend out of the restaurant.

* * *

Ryoga arrived at the party, inside everyone was already drunk...  
'Akari really didn't have any idea where he was going when she insisted' he thought 

"Hey guys look who is here... PCHAN!!" Ranma who was standing on one of the tables yelled.

"What was he doing here?" he wondered. "Shut up Ranma!! I´m leaving" he turned around and headed to the door.

Ranma jumped from table to table to stop his friend

"Oh Come on!! don´t go, It´s a joke!!" he landed in front of him. Ryoga sighed.

"Ok, just don´t bother, I´m not in a good mood"

"Relax Ryoga.. he's just drunk" Mousse interrupted and handed him a beer.

"Hi Mousse, Thanks."

The party continued with the boys drinking like crazy. All of them except Ryoga who was still on his first beer, conversing with Mousse.

* * *

Shampoo and Ukyo got out of the restaurant. 

"Untie me Shampoo" Ukyo demanded.

"Are you going to calm down?" Shampoo said loosen the bow a bit.

"NO WAY... you know what that hussy told me..." Ukyo tried to get loose.

"No, and I don´t care... You are not going to ruin the night"

"What? Who Are you Akane´s best friend now?... Oh sorry I've forgotten DOCO..." Ukyo sneered

"Uh Shut up! Don´t bring that up now!! You know what will happen if you start a fight right now with Nabiki, you will end up ruining Ranma´s Wedding... your best friend wedding.. Again!! Come on, that stupid girl isn't worth it.

"AHH!!!" Ukyo yelled from impotence "I can´t stand her!!! she told me Tendo two Kuonji zero!!! I can´t let that go!!!"

"Calm down." Shampoo hugged her " You know she told you that because she is hurt about you and Kuno."

Ukyo looked down and calmed down

"If you fight her.. she wins...You know you won already, because if Kuno is with her is because you dump him"

Ukyo hugged her friend "It´s just I´m so angry... about everything today, and she comes and tells me that."

Shampoo comforted her "Well... It was a bad day... that´s all"

"Bad Day? I've dumped Kuno, because I didn't want to hurt his feelings, hoping something would happen with Ryoga, and now Ryoga has a girlfriend and Kuno is with Nabiki!!... That´s not a bad day Its a lot of days wasted and a lot of bad days coming up..." Ukyo mourned

"Hey.. You did everything right... I know that right now it´s depressing, but I´m sure it´s going to be ok." Shampoo tried to cheer her up.

"It doesn't matter, whatever I do, right or wrong, nothing seems to work. Not with Ranma, not with Ryoga, not with anyone" Ukyo said. If she was Ryoga, she would have done a Shi-Shi-Hokudan right at that moment.

Shampoo looked at her, trying to find her gaze "Ucchan,Come one, You are stronger than that, stupid guys are not going to ruin your night off!" she smiled

"I don´t know.. I´m tired..." Ukyo looked away

She grabbed her face with her hand and make Ukyo looked at her

"Ucchan, I promise you that everything is going to be ok" Ukyo looked as she was about to cry..

Shampoo have never seen her cry, she was always acting strong, hiding her feelings, she was glad to be there for her, and that she was able to open up to her.

"It´s going to be ok...I bet my hair on that." she smiled. Ukyo took a deep breath and smiled back at her

"Why would I want a mass of dyed hair" she mocked her

"Dyed!!! this is my natural color!!!"

"Yeah right... Who is your father... Barney the dinosaur?"

"Shut up spatula and get in... we have to open that tequila!"

"You Betcha!, Hey were are LingLing and Lunglung?" Ukyo said entering the restaurant

"I ´don't know.. they said they have to work... I guess they are coming later." Shampoo followed her.

Ukyo shuddered.

* * *

And they were working... At Ranma's party... Ling Ling and Lung Lung finished the strip show, followed by a cascade of nosebleeds from the guys.  
Of course Ryoga concentrated on his shoes for the whole show. 

Gosunkugi arrived at the nekohaunten, he went directly to greet Ranma who was talking with Mousse and Ryoga.

"Thanks Mousse.. Those girls are HOT!" Ranma thanked him

"I didn't agree to let them do it, but at this point..." Mousse gulped

Ryoga looked down

"Hi Ranma, Hi guys!" Gosunkugi greeted them

"Hi Gos how are you.. you missed the show..."

"Mmm.. not really" he smirked "Mousse... I´m sorry" he made a little bow

"I have no problem with that... You missed it... I was here" he smugged

"No, I was talking about Shampoo"

"What? What happened with Shampoo!" he froze

"You... and her... are not more together.. I didn't know she was..." he mumbled

"What? why are you saying that?"

"I've seen her, a couple of minutes ago in the street, she was hugging and kissing Ukyo"

Mousse and Ranma widely smiled.

"What?" Gosunkugi asked confused "You didn't know?.. Aren't you angry?" Ryoga looked at him

"You know... After the last exposition from the girls, I don´t think that your idea of Shampoo and Ukyo is going to depress him"

After a couple of seconds of daydreaming Mousse and Ranma laughed and pet Gosunkugi.

"Well Mousse, where are we going now?... after this show, I can´t stay in a room filled with horny men... they all are looking at me, with their cold drinks... I´m afraid some "accident" could happened..." Ranma said nervous.

Mousse giggled "Yep, now we are going to a disco"

Ryoga looked at them "Well guy´s I´m guess I´m going then... I have to go to the hotel... back with Akari you know"

Ranma looked at him "OH! Come on Ryoga!!!"

Ryoga frowned "No"

"Where are you staying?" Moussed asked him

"I´m staying at Ilpalazzos, I´ll call a taxi"

"The hotel It´s at 2 blocks from the disco... why don´t you come with us and then you go to the hotel." Mousse suggested

Ryoga wasn't very fond of that idea

"Yeah! come with us Ryoga... If not maybe you could get lost!" Ranma said

"Shut up Ranma! I´m not getting lost with a cab!!"

"Come on Ryoga, we are leaving now, were are you going to wait for the taxi? in the street...alone... I bet you will get lost" Mousse looked at him

He had a point there... "Ok.. I´ll join you to the disco, but I´m not going in"

Ranma Smiled "Yeah whatever!"

* * *

The girls arrived at the Disco. Everybody was already drunk, Ukyo the most, she was going to get distracted and enjoy this party one way or another. 

"Great idea Shamps!!! I have to sweat this alcohol out!" Ukyo told her friend

Shampoo gave her an uncomfortable smile

Ukyo run to Kodachi "Come on friend! Let´s get you a daddy!" she clung from Kodachi´s shoulder and the two got into the dance floor.

"Wow Kochi... you are not going to believe this!" Ukyo said at her surprised

"What?" Kodachi looked at where she was looking.

"That one, right there is... Pantyhose... Taro..."

"Yes? Great!! ..." Kodachi run towards the guy she was pointing "LOVE OF MY LIFE IT´S ME!!"

Ukyo rolled her eyes

Shampoo joined her friend... she looked disturbed.. trying to tell her something

"Wow... Isn't it weird... What´s Pantyhose taro doing here?" Ukyo wondered out loud.

Shampoo looked down.

"I thought that he would be in Ranma's party..." she looked other way "Wait this is weird to.. Gosunkugi is here too... and Daisuke" then she realized an looked at her friend "RANMA´S PARTY IS HERE TOO!!" she was indignant

"Hi Ucchan" Mousse greeted her and kiss her girlfriend

Ukyo couldn't believe her eyes, Ranma and Akane, Kuno and Nabiki, Shampoo and Mousse. "SHAMPOOO!!! I CAN´T BELIEVE THIS. IT´S LADY´S NIGHT!!! IT´S THE WORST BARCHLORETTE PARTY EVER!!! I CAN´T BELIEVE YOU TWO PLANNED THIS!!"she was angry

"I´m sorry.. but... we didn't want to do a wild party, that could ruin the wedding."

"I can´t believe this..." Ukyo was mad.

"What´s wrong Ucchan, I thought you would like the idea" Mousse looked at her.

Ukyo rolled her eyes "Yeah great! I´ll leave you two alone I´m going to get REALLY REALLY REALLY DRUNK!" she headed for the bar.

"Just don´t do anything you´ll regret tomorrow!" Shampoo warned her

Ukyo glared at her and left

"What´s wrong with her?" Mousse asked Shampoo

"Love problems"

Mousse looked at her go "Poor Ucchan, what can we do to help her?" he was concerned

Shampoo raised an eyebrow "Do? Us?"

"Oh come on Shamps, you know she had really help us... we owe her..." he hugged her

"Mmm... Ok... later I´ll tell you everything, and tomorrow we could help her, tonight I guess she is not in the mood for help" she kissed him

"Ok" Mousse said.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling**  
_He left no time to regret  
Kept his dick wet  
You went back to what you knew  
So far removed from all that we went through_  
**... Season 2 Chapter 16: BACK TO BLACK

* * *

by Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	40. BACK TO BLACK

RANMA COUPLING S2  
CH 16 BACK TO BLACK

**-FLASHBACK 4 YEARS AGO-**

Ranma and Akane had broken up, again, this one was worse than normal. Akane got so angry that she went out with Ryoga, Ranma was furious, It was getting so late and no signs of her, so he called Ukyo, Kodachi and Shampoo for a date. Actually he called Shampoo, but the three of them were together, they were about to go to a disco with Mousse and some of Kodachi´s friends, so he joined the gang.  
First he went to Kodachi, but she wasn't so easy this time, he didn't want to waste time went for the easiest fiance. 

Shampoo couldn't believe it, she hadn't done anything and Ranma was kissing her passionately. A few hours passed, the girls got more drunk, Ranma and Shampoo got more passionate. 

Ukyo was really drunk, she was watching the whole scene, Shampoo and Ranma where so... 

"Get a Room!" she shouted at them... "Where is Kochi?"... She couldn't see her, she looked for her cellphone. She had a message: 

"I´m gone!" that was from Kodachi. Damn. she thought, they were all gone and she had to watch the love of his life almost having explicit sex with another girl... damn, life was unfair. She finished her tequila shot.

A few steps from her was Mousse quietly sit looking at the floor, she got closer.

"Hi sugar, " she said "Those glasses are thick." she inspected him. 

"Well, without them, I can´t see, It's all blurry." he answered her, he looked towards were Shampoo and Ranma were giving the show.

She tried to concentrate on the bottle in front of her, but the effects of alcohol were getting to her.  
"I know what you mean." she said and looked at him. she followed his gaze, "You know honey, sometimes it's better to miss some things." she said taking off his glasses. That turned Shampoo and Ranma into two big spots for him. 

"It's still there, whether I can see it or not."

She moved in front of him, very close, so he could see her 

"Well, maybe for tonight." She said and smiled. 

She kissed him, he kissed her back, they left... they were on the rebound... just for tonight.

---  
Shampoo and Ranma were in a hotel. 

Shampoo pinched herself, she couldn't believe what was going on, Ranma had come on to her, kissed her, said beautiful things to her... this was the moment she had been expecting all of her life. 

Ranma was enjoying the moment, alcohol was helping him, even thought he couldn't forget about Akane and Ryoga. 

Suddenly he heard his cellphone ring. He jumped off the bed, almost throwing Shampoo off it, he took the phone and looked at the screen, it was a call from Akane. He went into the bathroom, closing the door, not explaininganything to her. 

Shampoo looked at him, at first not understanding, then she heard some yells from inside the bathroom that made her realize that Ranma was talking to Akane. 

She felt sad. 

Ranma got out of the bathroom. 

She looked at him. 

"Shampoo I have to go now..." he said while getting dressed. 

She looked at him sharply. "Ran... Ranma... why..." 

He was in a hurry. He had to go back to the Tendo dojo, apparently, Akane was sorry about the fight, this was one of those once in a life time experiences, Ranma was not going to ruin. 

"But..." Shampoo´s eyes filled with tears. 

"I´m sorry Shamps, but this was a mistake, I... Have to go... I´m sorry... We could talk about this... later." he said and left the room.

Shampoo froze, and after a couple of seconds broke down in tears. 

---  
Ukyo opened her eyes. she had a huge hangover. 

"Oh my god... I´m not drinking ever again" she complained. She was about to go out of the bed when she noticed she was a little light dressed, actually she was nude... weird, she had pj's, she always sleeps dressed. she looked at the other side of the bed, where a similar scene was going on, Mousse was about to put on his glasses. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" the two of them yelled at the unison covering them selfs up with the sheets. Both remembered the past night events and blushed. 

She had been so drunk... she had sex with this guy, she didn't like him, he was cute and all... but... no... It was Mousse, she remembered. Ranma and Shampoo, I was so angry... 

"Mousse... I´m.. I´m... sorry" 

He had sex with Ukyo, she wasn't Shampoo, he remembered Shampoo and Ranma. He felt this time he had lost her for real, apart from her and Ranma, because she didn't care for his feelings, he already knew it, she told him, but he wouldn't believe it, this time he knew, It was real, she didn't care for him, he could feel it.

"It´s OK, Ukyo, It´s not your fault" he looked down. 

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds not knowing what to do. 

"I´m... going... to ... get... dressed..." Ukyo grabbed a blanket, covered herself up and got off the bed. 

Mousse looked for his clothes but they were nowhere to be found. "Yes..." 

Ukyo got into the bathroom, and got dress quickly. "Mousse, I guess this is yours" she throw him a t-shirt that was hanging from the shower. 

"Thanks..." he said. 

"I´m going to make breakfast I´ll be downstairs ..," she let him get dress alone 

"Thanks Ukyo..." he searched for his underwear. 

After a couple of minutes Ukyo came back covering her eyes "I guess you are going to need these." she throw him his, underwear "They were on the counter" 

Mousse blushed "Thanks."  
--- 

Five minutes later, Ukyo and Mousse where having breakfast, they weren't talking much, they didn't know what to say. 

"Mousse... about last night" Ukyo said a little ashamed 

"Yeah.. I know.. I´m sorry, that should never have happened" 

She nodded. 

"I never thought I could be with another girl apart from Shampoo" 

"I used to think the same about Ranma..." she looked down 

"But, you were very persuasive." he blushed 

She looked at him a bit angry "How should I take that..." 

"As a compliment!" he gulped 

They stood silent 

"I guess sometimes we need to feel liked...by someone, anyone" Ukyo said 

Mousse looked at her, she was expressing exactly what he was feeling. 

They were silent again. 

"I think I've lost her... definitively" Mousse looked sad 

"Don´t say that, I know what happened yesterday... but, you know how Ranma is..." Ukyo tried to comfort him, for some reason she could read Ranma like as book when he wasn't dealing with her. 

"No.. no... I´m not saying it because of that, It´s just because of Shampoo´s reactions. I think, I really feel that she doesn't care about me" 

Ukyo looked at him. She didn't want to depress him even more, but he was right, Shampoo never considered him as a potential lover. 

"Well... maybe this is for good and now you could try to forget her." 

"It´s going to be hard, but I guess I´ll have to do that." 

Ukyo smiled at him 

Ucchan's phone rang, Ukyo went to get it.A very nervous Shampoo crying asked her to go to her house. Ukyo answered her and hung the phone. 

She looked at mousse "Mousse, I have to go to see Shampoo, she is.. she is not ok..." 

He looked down "I... I can´t see her right now" 

"Ok, stay here... I´ll go now" she ran to the Nekohaunten  
---  
Shampoo couldn't stop crying, she told Ukyo everything that have happened last night. 

That Ranma could be such a jerk sometimes, he knew what she was going through, she had been there a lot of times before, luckily for her, Ranma considered her his friend and he would act with a little more respect to her... a little, but for Ukyo that was enough. 

"I´m sorry, Shamps... you know how he can be some times." Ukyo tried to console her. 

"No Ucchan, you don´t know, I would have done anything to be with him, anything, and this morning he didn't care one bit for me. He is my fiancée. It´s more than that.. I have to marry him... It´s an Amazon rule..." 

Ukyo looked at her 

"He broke my heart, he is a jerk. He used me, I feel stupid, sad, angry, I can´t marry him" Shampoo sobbed. 

Ukyo was surprised "What do you mean?" 

"If I could, I would give up on Ranma right now" Shampoo said 

Ukyo looked at her wide eyed 

"I´m not going to be after him, no more." She looked angry 

She have been there too, for her was really difficult, almost impossible, but if Kodachi could do it maybe Shampoo too "I guess that it´s the best decision, as always, the difficulty is to keep it" 

"I know, but this time Ranma went too far." Shampoo finished gripping her fist tight.

Ukyo gave her an encouraging smile.  
---

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling**  
_Baby come here, don't have no fear  
I am not afraid, not anymore, not like before  
I'm really feeling in the mood for love  
Baby won't you come and put our two hearts together  
_**...Season 2 Chapter 17: MOODY´S MOOD FOR LOVE  
**

* * *

**by Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	41. MOODY S MOOD FOR LOVE

RANMA COUPLING S2  
CH 17 MOODY´S MOOD FOR LOVE

-4 YEARS AGO-

A couple of weeks passed, Shampoo had move on from Ranma, and Mousse was trying to do the same with her.

The amazon girl went back to Chinato cancel her engagement.  
---  
At Ucchan's, Mousse, Ukyo and Konatsu were having lunch.

"I think he likes you" Ukyo said to Konatsu pointing a men sitting on one of the tables, he had a very metro-sexual look.

"Do you think?" Konatsu asked

Mousse shook his head to see him "mmm.. I don´t think so..."

"Totally, He comes every day... "

"He doesn't look gay... he could be here for you." Mousse said.

"Nah.. if he was here for me he would sit at the counter."

Mousse thought about it and nodded

"Go and make some conversation..." Ukyo encouraged Konatsu

"You think?" he was a bit nervous, he had only recently come out of the closet, and wasn't used to flirting with guys.

"Yeah, tell him that he won a discount for eating more than 10 days in a role... tell him something,whatever" she smiled at him

Konatsu gain courage and went to the man, they started to talk.

Mousse and Ukyo looked at them.

Ukyo turned at Mousse "So, how is the Shampoo detoxification going?"

Mousse giggled "Better... better, now that she is not here... even more"

"Mmm" She couldn't believe him

"It´s true! I´m totally over her"

"Mmm... what if she ask you out"

"She is not going to do that..." he sounded disappointed

"But if she does..." Ukyo pressed him to tell the truth

"I´ll say no"

"YEAH RIGHT!" she didn't believe him

"It´s true... I´ll bet my hair on that.." he sounded serious

"Ok.. whats with you amazons and your hair...what´s the deal in betting hair..." Ukyo was intrigued

He looked at her "Why is Ukyo your name?"

She was confused "ehh... after Ukyô-ku, the western side of Kyoto, what´s your point?"

"That´s important for Japanese people, right?" he continued

"Well.. yes... I guess.. Yes..."

"Well, My name is Mousse... and Shampoo... well, It´s Shampoo" he finished.

Ukyo looked at him "It makes a weird sense"  
---

It was Tuesday Kodachi, Ukyo and the recently arrived Shampoo were talking at the restaurant.

"That´s bad Shamps... Total failure." Ukyo sighed

"Yeah.. No one wanted to cancel my engagement. Even after humiliation, Ranma is the perfect Amazon husband" Shampoo was depressed

"Fuck off those Amazon rules!!" Kodachi said raising her bottle expecting cheers, Ukyo joined her, but not Shampoo.

"It´s not like that Kochi..." it was hard for her to explain, but she couldn't disobey her traditions.

"Well then. Now that you are free from your grandmother, that means that you can do whatever you want here. It´s not like anyone is going to tell" Ukyo suggest

Shampoos eyes lit up "That´s a great plan, but Mousse?"

"What about him" Kodachi asked

"He is not going to tell! he hates those stupid laws" Ukyo said

"It´s true..." Shampoo smiled

"So.. now you are a free woman Shamps! cheers!!" Kodachi raised her bottle and the other 3 girls followed.

"Now, we have to find you a new boyfriend..." Kodachi imposed

Shampoo giggled

"Let me see what we have in stock, My brother, Ryoga..." Kodachi started to throw some names

Ukyo stopped her "Oh Come on Kochi, I now one of them is your brother, but you have to be really desperate to date those two. Shamps, you can do better,what about Mousse?"

"I don´t know... He used to be... very, very, very dense. But right now, he is cool. We are getting along really well"

Ukyo smiled

Kodachi looked at her "I guess that the Kuonji rehabilitation clinic is working..."

Shampoo looked at her confused "what do you mean?"

"Well.. you know"

Ukyo interrupted Kodachi "I gave Mousse some advice, about calming down a bit."

"Oh... even though, I don´t know if I should start something with Mousse, I´m not sure yet..." Shampoo sipped her beer

Kodachi looked at Ukyo raising an eyebrow.

Ukyo looked at her "What?... Ok Shamps, I´m going to tell you this... it´s really stupid... It´s not that I've been hiding it from you... It´s just that... It´s not a big deal"

Shampoo looked at her confused, so much introduction.

"I think that, He... when I´ll tell you... you´re going to laugh... really hard... remember the night when you and Ranma..." she was nervous

"I´ll never forget" . She was dead serious now

"Well... This is very stupid... he he... you are going to laugh... Mousse and I... we... slept together" she mumbled the last part.

Shampoo looked at her "WHAT?"

"I told you it was stupid..." Ukyo gulped

"WHAT SPATULA YOU HUSSY" Shampoo jumped overthe counter and tried to strangle her

"Shampoo.. What are you doing? stop you are hurting me!" Ukyo tried to go away

"UKYOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Shampoo was angry

"What are you talking about! you didn't like Mousse, and you were with Ranma!" Ukyo said between chokes

Kodachi laughed

Shampoo let her go... "You are right... ok... now I´m going to have sex with Konatsu"

"Give it a shot but..." Ukyo said rearranging her clothes.

"What happened Shampoo. Are you jealous?" Kodachi asked her

"ME? of stupid Mousse... HA! no way!!" Shampoo went back to her seat

"It doesn't show..." Ukyo said

"Shut up you hussy"

Ukyo rolled her eyes

Kodachi giggled,changed the subject and the dinner ended up calmly.  
---  
Shampoo arrived at the Nekohaunten, she was furious, but she was trying to hide it.  
She saw Mousse quietly reading a book, that made her more angry.

"MOUSSE!"she yelled at him

Mousse jumped, the coexistence with Shampoo have been really quiet the last weeks,he was surprised hearing her old yelling tone "Shampoo?"

She went and sat next to him "MOUSSE... DO YOU LOVE ME, YES?" she tried to ask but, she imposed.

He looked at her "er...I think I care for you... but, now I can´t see you... that way..." he felt a little bad telling her that, of course he loved her, but he had to let her go, he knew he was doing the right thing.

"WHAAATTT?" she was shocked, and angry.

He was surprised by her reaction "Why, why do you ask me that?"

"What! Why?... Why?... Because... What do you care.. Stupid Mousse.. I go to sleep bye" she walked to her room angrily. "Stupid Mousse, what´s wrong with him? He might have hit his head ... yeah with a spatula" Shampoo thought and slammed the door.  
---  
Ukyo was happily sleeping at her house, Konatsu was on a date, he had advised her that he wasn't sleeping at her house tonight, so she was enjoying her night alone. She smiled in her sleep and rolled next to her sleep partner.  
Ranma have called right after the girls have left, and told her that he had rented a movie to see with her.  
Ukyo was so happy, this was the first time Ranma called her not because he had a fight with Akane, just to spend time with her.

"UUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOO" A female shout woke Ranma and Ukyo up.

"AKANE?" Ranma asked worried

Ukyo a little drowsy from the sleep looked around her to see if someone was there

"SPATULAAAAAAAAAA YOU HUSSYYYYYYYY" Shampoo was yelling in the street

"What is going on?" Ranma was confused

Ukyo recognized her voice put on a t-shirt and went to the window "SHAMPOO WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MOUSSE! YOU BITCH!" she was furious

"I THOUGH WE HAVE DISCUSSED THIS ALREADY!"

"You had sex with Mousse??" Ranma asked jealously

Ukyo looked at him "errr...a long time ago..." "SHAMPOO CALM DOWN, I´M GOING DOWN!!" Ukyo went to the stairs

"When? before me?" Ranma was uneasy

She glared at him "I´ll take care of Shampoo, then its your turn" she went down and opened the door.

Shampoo stormed in, she tried to pick up a fight

"We are NOT going to fight. CALM DOWN!"

Shampoo scowled

"Could you tell me what is your problem?" Ukyo asked, she still looked sleepy

"How could you do this to me?! Spatula I am your friend!"

"I didn't do anything to you! I was drunk, I didn't think you would care, you were with Ranma."

"That doesn't change things!"

"Ok... What´s your problem Shampoo? do you like Mousse?"she yawned

"Ha.. stupid Mousse!"

"Ok.. then could you explain me why you are here at 4 am? yelling and trying to fight me!!"

"BECAUSE YOU HAD SEX WITH MOUSSE!!"

"Please couldyou stop the yelling, and tell me why the hell it bothers you?"

"Mmm..." Shampoo thought

"Mmmm?" Ukyo asked her

"Maybe I like him a little..."

Ukyo sighed... "Great, because he likes you too"

She looked down "No he doesn't, I've asked him..."

Ukyo yawned "But you told him. That you liked him first?"

"Well... no..."

Ukyo rolled her eyes "That´s the reason. He doesn't want to get hurt again"

Shampoo stood there thinking for a couple of seconds

"Ok,why don´t you go and think about it... At your house..." she grabbed Shampoo by the shoulder and guide her outside the restaurant

"I´ll probably do that, thanks Ucchan" she smiled at her

Ukyo sighed

"Oh, andnice Shirt..." Shampoo waved her goodbye

She looked at what she was wearing, a red Chinese shirt, Ranma's shirt. She Blushed "Bye!"

She went back to bed, luckily for her Ranma was already asleep.  
---  
Shampoo came back to the Nekohaunten, it was really late but luckily they didn't serve breakfast."Ukyo is going to kill me tomorrow. When she really wakes up" she thought.  
She was getting into her room when she saw Mousse´s room door open. She peep a little, Mousse was sleeping quietly.  
She smiled, he had his long hair tied in a ponytail and he wasn't wearing his glasses. He was really cute, without all those things covering his face.  
By that, she had entered the room and was standing next to his bed.  
She kneel down to look him to his face. "Mousse do you love me?" she whispered...

"mm..of mm..course m.." Mousse answered her in his sleep

She was a little surprised for his sudden response. "Really?"

"mm..of mm..course m.."

She smiled, but she wasn't entirely happy with this "And Spatula, what´s going on between you... do you love her?"

"mm..of mm..course m.."

She opened her eyes stunned. "What! I can´t believe this..." she trailed off

"mm..of mm..course m.."

She was about to leave the room when she came back and asked Mousse the final question "Mousse... do you love Cologne?"

"mm..of mm..course m.."

She smiled widely and kiss him on the forehead. She felt a hand on her neck, Mousse was rolling and he was taking her with him in his sleep.  
They ended up; Mousse sleeping looking at the celling and Shampoo cuddled next to him..

For a second she thought of getting out of the bed, but she was really comfortable there, so she closed her eyes and curl up against him.  
---

Shampoo woke up, she was laying on Mousse bed, alone. She wondered why she was alone, she decided to got out off bed and look for Mousse..

He was at the kitchen preparing breakfast

"Mousse! what are you doing!" she asked him

"Eh... breakfast, I know you must have confused your room with mine, but you were sleeping so calmly I didn't want to wake you up moving you to your room." he smiled at her

She smiled back "Thanks Mousse".

Thetwo of them sat together having breakfast.

Mousse stopped staring at his dish and looked at her "Shampoo, I´m going back to china"

Shampoo looked at him shocked "No! what?... why?... you can´t go!"

He looked down again "yes Shampoo, I have to go... I have to move on..."

"Mousse don´t go. Please, I need you" she said gloomy

"I know... but I´m sure you will find someone tho help you with the restaurant" he took the dishes and went to the kitchen to clean them.

Shampoo stood there hopeless, she wasn't talking about that. What should she do?  
---  
Ukyo was enjoying her afternoon break from work with her fiancée.

The phone rang.

She went to get it, aside of Ranma's complains.

"Hello?" she asked

"Ucchan,Mousse is leaving" Shampoo told her upset

"Shamps, tell him to stay"

"I have, but he wants to go anyway"

"Shampoo. Are you sure about this, do you want him with you?"

"Yes, I don´t want him to go!"

"Well then go and saythat to him, that you love him, that you don´t want him to go, and then you kiss him, ok?"

"Ok... but..."

"Come on Ucchan" Ranma hurried her.

Ukyo rolled her eyes "Trust me... it´s going to be ok"

"Ok! thanks Ucchan!" she hung up the phone.  
---  
Mousse was talking on the phone, he wrote down an address, it was a delivery.

Shampoo observed him from the other side of the room, she was still thinking in how was she going to stop him.

He grabbed a package "I´m leaving"

Shampoo jumped at his statement andgot into his way.

Mousse looked at her confused

"Mousse... Don´t go" she grabbed his hand

He raised an eyebrow

"I love you" she tiptoed and kissed him

He let go the package, noddles sprayed all over the floor. He was astonished.

She broke the kiss and looked at him expecting his reaction

"Are... you.. is this.. real?" Mousse asked her still shocked

"Yes.. Mousse, please don´t go" she hugged him

He hugged her back "Of course I wont go, I love you Shampoo"

She looked at him and smiled.

He kissed her passionately.  
---

Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi were at the restaurant.

"...and it´s been almost a week since that... we are getting along really great, I´m very happy" Shampoo told her friends

"Oh, what a happy story. I bet you two are the first ones in marry!... hehehe" Ukyo praised her friend

"Hehe... and you and Ranma, I bet you are the first one to get knocked up." Kodachi teased her

Thetwo girls laughed except for Ukyo who scowled.

"How funny, I picture you living all alone... with 100 cats!!" Ukyo mocked Kodachi "no hard feelings Shamps"

3 girls laughed.

**-END OF FLASHBACK- **

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling**  
_You're barely, barely, barely keeping afloat  
'Cause it is leaking and you're still drinking  
No one to stop you on your way  
Row your boat to shore  
_**... Season 2 Chapter 18: SINKING  
**

* * *

**by Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	42. SINKING

RANMA COUPLING S2  
CH 18 SINKING

At the disco, Kodachi was chasing Pantyhose around the place trying to convince him, she was the woman of his dreams.

Ukyo saw them pass right in front of her and rolled her eyes. She was sitting at the bar, and drinking as if she have found and oasis at the dessert. Alcohol was doing its effects. She called the barman, when he approached to her, she whistled a tune and looked at him.

He looked at her, confused.

She did it again, but this time she end it with "...TEQUILA"

The barman giggled and handed her the shot. She was about to drink it, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ukyo... I think you should stop drinking" a worried male voice said.

She looked at him and frowned "Yeah, right! I should listen to you, you REALLY know what's good for me." she jerked his arm and drank the shot

"I don´t know why I even care." Ryoga said at her angry

She stood up next to him and looked into his eyes "You don´t care! You are just lost and I´m on your way, JACKASS!" she turned around and left him.

"What would you know!" he tried to follow her but got lost, actually she was right he was lost, Ranma tricked him, telling Ryoga that he would lead him to his hotel, only to bring him back here. And to make things worse, Ukyo yells at him for trying to help her, he was furious. "I have to find a way to get out of here and back to the hotel"

"That jackass, I can´t believe it, he´s got some nerve, even after all..." she was blinded with her fury, she bumped into someone, she was about to fell to the floor when she felt two strong arms caught her.

"I´m sorry Ukyo, are you ok?" Kuno asked her.

His face was inches from hers, his arms wrapped to her waist protecting her from the fall, their bodies touching. She was about to kiss him, but he moved away.

She regain her posture, he let her go.

"I´m sorry..." Ukyo was ashamed

"It´s ok..." he said looking at Nabiki who was a couple of meters away from them

She looked down not trying to make eye contact with her.

"Well, Kuonji... I´ll be going to the bathroom in a couple of minutes." he smiled at her and went back to Nabiki.

Ukyo stood there confused for a couple of seconds, then she widely smiled.

--

Ryoga was going to make his 21434 trip around the disco when he decided to get some help, he asked Gosunkugi if he could lead him to the exit. He hated being in a place were everybody is having fun except him.

"Well Ryoga.. the door is there, you can´t get lost, If I go out with you then I won´t be able to get in again, so bye." he explained and left him.

He was next to the door, one step and he will be out. To re check he look again towards Gosunkugi to see were he was pointing, but he wasn't there anymore, instead he saw Ukyo passing right in front of him, never noticing him.

"She looks beautiful." he thought and smiled watching her go "Damn, why is she mad at me? Wait! you are mad at her too! Maybe we should talk about it, she is my friend... We can´t end up like this..." He took a deep breath and follow her, or at least that was his intention.  
He looked around "DAMN!!" he yelled, he was out of the disco, in the street.

--

Ukyo was now moving on instinct, due to large amounts of alcohol.  
She arrived at the bathroom, actually it was a little hall that divided the man´s restrooms from the woman´s.  
She waited for Kuno, for no more than 5 seconds, that for her lasted 20 minutes. Maybe she had gotten the wrong idea, but he called her by her last name.  
She was about to leave when she felt a hand grabbing her arm.

"Kuonji, what a coincidence..." Kuno smirked

She turned around and faced him. She pushed her body against his "Wow... this is unpredictable" she teased him.

He kissed her hungrily, she kiss her back, lustfully. They moved inside the men bathroom. Suddenly they were lost in their desires inside the toilet cabin.

A couple of minutes later they hear a womans voice calling from outside the restroom "Kuno, are you there?.. I been looking for you all over the place" Nabiki yelled

Ukyo smiled wickedly, anticipating her revenge.

Kuno covered her mouth with his hand. "I´m here Nabiki" he answered.

Ukyo licked his palm. It was tickling for him so he let her go, but gave her a worried look.

She kissed his neck and nibbled in his ear "Don´t worry I´ll be a good girl"

Nabiki got tired of waiting. "Ok. Ok. I´m leaving, are you coming?"

"Oh, yes he is..." Ukyo whispered in Kuno´s ear.

Some minutes later, they finished what they had started.

Kuno kissed her fully in the lips and before leaving, he said to her "I hope that have helped you to make up your mind... I´m still waiting for that call" and he was gone.

Ukyo sat on the toilet, her wold was rocking. "What have just happened?" she thought. She tried to stand up, but collapsed in the toilet again. She was really really really drunk  
"I think I´m going to puke" she thought, and did it.

After that she got out of the toilet, cleaned her face, tried to rearrange her clothes. Some guys said things to her, but she wasn't paying attention..

She went back to the party. She looked for Shampoo, she wasn't there... Kodachi, neither... no signs of Ranma... what time was it? "Wowww... It´s really late... they must have gone" she thought and got out of the disco.

"Damn.. daylight" she complained.  
She went to the street to call a cab, there was a guy also there, it looked like he was doing the same.

"No, cabs eh?... Why it doesn't surprise me, maybe because ITS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE,WAIT ITS DAWN NOW... MAKE IT THE WORST WEEKEND!!" she yelled sitting on the sidewalk

The other guy, happened to be Ryoga who still was looking for a cab, he turned around and saw Ukyo, he was surprised, she wasn't looking very good, he wondered about her last statement.  
"Ukyo.. are you ok?" he looked at her concerned

"Oh Fuck!! This is just great! It keeps getting worst!" She rested her head in her hands, it looked like a big headache was coming.

"Ukyo, are you ok?" he was worried. He sat next to her, he couldn't help but noticing she was sitting with her knees bent, wearing a short skirt, Some guys yelled things at her, he pulled her knees together and glared at the guys.

She didn't noticed his reaction "Ok Ryoga we are going to have a truce, just for the taxi. I don't fell well enough to keep hating you."

"WHat? Why? WHat?!" he wanted so many questions and so many answers at the same time he couldn't manage to make them.

"Shut up jackass. Just get me a taxi" she looked at him and smiled

That was unexpected, he felt goosebumps. "ok" he blushed

After a couple of seconds Ukyo fell asleep, her body slowly collapsing against his.

He was still, he did nothing, but he didn't let her go.

He wondered what was going on? Why Ukyo was mad at him? when she was the one that haven´t responded his letters. Why was he feeling goosebumps when she smiled?, why he got so happy the other they when they met at the Tendo dojo? Why he wasn't angry at her anymore? Why didn'y he stop that taxi that just passed in front of them?.

He felt Ukyo tremble. he touched her arm, she was cold. He thought that having a nap in the street wasn't the best thing for her .

"Ukyo" he whispered in her ear.

She didn't answered.

"Come on, I´m going to take you home, you are going to catch a cold" He cleared the hairs from her face

She looked at him. Both of them stood up.

"It´s ok Ryoga, I´m all right, If you take me to my house, how are you going to get to...where are you staying anyway?" she looked down saying the last part.

"I´m staying at Ilpalazzo, I´ll get a taxi, sooner or later" He scratched the back of his head

"Jackass!! that´s 2 blocks from here!! Come on, I´ll lead you there, then you ask the concierge to get me a cab" she extended him her hand

He looked at her surprised

"Come on honey, It´s truce and I want to go home"

He grabbed her hand. It felt so good, he remembered their time together.

They walked like that for the 2 blocks, they didn't look like a couple. Ryoga was walking slowly almost getting dragged by her, and she was a few steps in front of him, with her hand on her forehead.

They arrived at the hotel, fortunately a taxi was in front of the main entrance.

"Well sugar, here we are. Thanks for everything" she looked at him and smiled

"Wrr.. thank... you... for" he trailed of and stared at her eyes.

Uncomfortable silence

"The clock is running!" the taxi driver yelled at them

They remembered the feeling, it was like at the airport when Ryoga was leaving.

"Well bye Ryoga" she turned around

"I can´t believe I prepared your room." she mumbled and got into the taxi.

He heard her, "What was going on?" he thought "Wait Ukyo.." he knelt down to talk to her by the window. "What did-"

She kissed him tenderly, the taxi started its engine and as it moved, the kiss was broken.

Ryoga stood on the hotel street looking at taxi going away.

"Damn! I keep getting things worst" Ukyo sighed.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling  
**_You think that we connect  
That the chemistry's ok  
The web you're spinning  
You've got me for your prey  
_**... Season 2 Chapter 19: SPIDERWEBS  
**

* * *

**by Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	43. SPIDERWEBS

RANMA COUPLING S2

CH 19 SPIDERWEBS

Ukyo, Kodachi and Shampoo were having lunch.

"So... you had sex with Kuno and kissed Ryoga" Shampoo asked her, eating her Okonomiyaki.

Ukyo blushed "I was really drunk, I´m so stupid, I´ll never drink again" she held her head in her hands.

"Yeah right..." Kodachi said

"Well... at least not today." Ukyo finished her food and collected everyone's dishes, "Hey how was Panty? Did you finally catch him?"

Kodachi laughed madly.

Shampoo and Ukyo looked at her.

"What did you do?" Shampoo was intrigued.

"Well, he was a little oblivious at first..."

"Wow... I wonder why? An unknown psycho woman yelling 'I Am the love of your life' and chasing you all over the place, really makes you feel she is the one." Ukyo said sarcastically

Shampoo giggled "How did you convince him...?"

"Well, he happened to have some weird obsession with being really powerful...so..."

**FLASHBACK  
**  
Pantyhose and Kodachi entered her room.

"Look Kodachi, I hope for your own good you're not deceiving me..."

She looked into his eyes "I would never deceive you, love of my life..."

Pantyhose blushed "Ok... were is that power pill?"

Kodachi open a drawer next to her bed an took a pill out of a little box

"This is it" she gave him a blue pill

He looked at it.

"vgr 50?" he asked curious about the letters carved on the pill

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wait a minute, you gave him Viagra??" Shampoo interrupted her story

Kodachi widely smiled "How do you know that was Viagra?"

Shampoo blushed "I read about it in a magazine."

Ukyo laughed "What do you want us to take to you in prison? Cigarettes? a cake with a file?"

Kodachi giggled "You are so funny! I´ll continue..."

**FLASHBACK  
**  
Pantyhose took the pill with a glass of water. Kodachi looked at him smiling.

He put the glass on the table and waited for some quick reaction, but nothing happened.

"Nothing happens."

"Wait at least 20 minutes...it´s not instantaneous"

"Well, I guess then, I´ll go to Gosunkugi´s house"

"No.. wait... the pill's a bit unstable... something bad could happen to you, what if you faint on the way to his house... you should stay here... with me.. I know how to handle this." Kodachi said seriously.

Pantyhose shuddered "Ok."

Kodachi smiled at him "Great!.Would you mind if I change my clothes?"

Pantyhose gulped and tried not to look shy "Er.. no no"

Kodachi started to strip off her clothes

He turned his back to her so that she could change in private.

"I´m ready Panty." she called him

He turned around "Don´t call me Pa-" he saw Kodachi wearing a sexy baby-doll and blushed

"Oh my god, Are you ok? you are all red, did it give you a fever?" she went to him and kissed his forehead to see if had a temperature.

He froze in shock, his temperature was rising. he gulped.

She drew her finger along her jawline "You are a bit hot, but I guess we have nothing to worry about, do we?" she flirted with him

He looked into her eyes. his thoughts full of ideas that had nothing to do with power or fighting. He pushed her down, she landed on his lap.

She looked into his eyes "Do you feel powerful now?" she said provocatively and moved closer.

He was feeling strange, powerful? maybe, he felt Kodachi´s breath on his lips, he couldn't handle it anymore. He kissed her hungrily

After a few seconds Kodachi broke the kiss "What does this mean?"she looked at him coldly.

He looked at her confused "Wha.. wha..well.. what?"

"You're trying to take advantage of me." she jumped away of his embrace

He was really confused, he thought she was into him, and now. But his feelings couldn't let her go "Kodachi... I thought you liked... me." he looked at her disappointed

"Of course I like you, but I don´t want you to think of me, you know, like I´m a easy or something" she said naively..

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"WAIT A MINUTE!! You drug him, brought him into your room, you wore sexy underwear, flirt with him, sat on his lap, kiss him and you were worried he got the wrong idea!!" Ukyo interrupted her story

"He didn't know he was drugged." Kodachi answered her

"It´s the same!"

Kodachi looked at her serious "I´m looking for a father to my child!! I can´t go around behaving irresponsibly! I had to be sure he wouldn't get the wrong idea of me if we had sex on the first date." she stared blankly at her

"That´s not a date! That´s kidnapping!" she rolled her eyes.

"IF LOVE IS A CRIME, THEN I´M GUILTY OF ALL CHARGES YOUR HONOR!!" she said pointing the roof and looking solemn

Shampoo giggled and Ukyo sighed "Ok.. go on... go on"

**FLASHBACK  
**  
Pantyhose stared at her

"No, please! I ´d never think of you like that. Look, I've never had feelings for a girl, I was always thinking in ways of getting more powerful, when you told me that I was the love of your life, I didn't believe it, but now, I have this strange feeling, I just want to be with you, that kiss... was... I think that's what they call LOVE!" he stood up, move closer to her, with one hand grabbed hers and looked deeply into her eyes.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"THATS NOT LOVE JACKASS, YOU'RE JUST HORNY!!" Ukyo yelled interrupting Kodachi´s story again

Kodachi, who was telling the story as if she were reciting a poem, lost her concentration and looked at her annoyed "You know Ucchan, Love Moves In Mysterious Ways."

Shampoo giggled "It's always so surprising, how love appears over the horizon... I love you for the rest of my days, But still it's a mystery..." she sang

Ukyo rolled her eyes "Go on..."

**FLASHBACK**

Kodachi hold his hand between hers and moved towards his heart, she widely smiled.

"If this is love, then we should let it go". She moved his hand to her breast, with one hand unbuttoned his shirt and with the other brought his head towards hers to crush him with a very passionate kiss.

When he was getting in the mood she violently broke the kiss and pushed him away, he fell on the bed. She sat on his legs and was about to unhook his belt when she looked at him naively again "I have to tell you something, Panty... I don´t want our relationship to have surprises... so I´ll tell you everything now, please. If something bothers you just go, It wont hurt me, at least not as much as if you do it after we do this..." she looked down.

"No!! Please! TELL ME!! I don´t think anything could break this moment!" He was desperate.

"I have a daughter, from a previous love affair... but we are no longer together with the father!" she rested her hands innocently over his groin.

"A DAUGHTER!" he was surprised, he might be in love with her, but she had a child from another lover. He didn't know about that, anyway in his position he couldn't give it a lot of thought. He looked at her hand.

"Why? Is that a problem for you?" She crouched facing him pressing her breasts against his chest, she raised one hand caressing every muscle of his abdomen and finally landing on his neck.

"NOOOOOOOO, PLEASE!! I LOVE KIDS!".

She kissed him again

"That makes me so happy!" she took of her baby-doll

He gulped "I I I´M... Very.. VERY... HAPPY... TOO..thrilled"

She unhooked his belt and kissed his neck, down his chest, abdomen and lower

"I knew you could be a great father" she continued

"FA-!" he looked at her

"Mmmm?"

He couldn't make her stop right now

"Nothing, I LOVE YOU, YOUR DAUGHTER... YOUR WHOLE FAMILY!!" he yelled

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kodachi smiled at Shampoo and Ukyo "Isn't it the most romantic thing you ever heard?"

"Well..." Shampoo said.

"Yeah... I haven´t been in such a romantic mood since I saw a spider eating a fly on Animal Planet yesterday."

Kodachi and Shampoo laughed

Ukyo sighed "What did he do in the morning when the 'love effect' was gone?"

"Well... he panicked at first, but he's better now. He met Robin, they liked each other, now he is at Gosunkugi´s getting his things."

"And you think he will come back?" Ukyo said in disbelief

"Of course... we're in love!!"

Ukyo looked at her raising an eyebrow

"And he accidentally forgot his wallet and passport at home" Kodachi smiled

"Poor guy, he is hopeless" Ukyo said an the 3 girls laughed.

"Well, girls I´m leaving I have to get ready for the wedding!" Shampoo said

"Me too" Kodachi joined her

Ukyo coughed "You know... I think I caught a cold or something... I don´t know if I´ll make it to the wedding." she said goodbye to her friends

Kodachi and Shampoo scorned at her

Ukyo sighed "Ok.. Ok! I´ll see you in a couple of hours... damn!"

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling  
**_And after all the obstacles, It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
Look how all the kids have grown  
We have changed but we're still the same  
_**... Season 2 Chapter 20: COOL

* * *

**

By **Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	44. COOL

RANMA COUPLING S2  
CH 20 COOL

"The day has finally come" Ukyo thought and sighed.  
The wedding was going to be celebrated in the Tendo's backyard.  
People gathered in small groups talking.  
Ukyo searched for her friends.  
Kasumi, Dr. Tofu, Nabiki, Daisuke and Kuno chatted next to one of the rows of chairs. She looked away, she didn't want to confront Kuno. On the other side of the garden, Soun, Nodoka and Genma celebrated the event. She rolled her eyes..

"Ucchan" Kodachi called her.

She turned around to face her friend. "Koch-" she was surprised when she found her friend smiling widely, next to her, her new catch, Pantyhose Taro carrying her daughter. Robin looked comfortable and he nonchalant.

Ukyo couldn't help but to smile a little "Hello Pantyhose... hi Robin!".

The little girl raised her arms, asking for Ukyo to carry her.

Ukyo held the baby "So.. how are you doing?"

"Great!" Kodachi answered and looked at the baby "Are you thirsty honey?" she looked into her purse for the baby´s bottle, she took it out, it was empty.  
Pantyhose took the bottle from her hands "I´ll go get some water." he didn't wait for her answer and left.

Kodachi smiled widely "He is so sweeeeet!"

Ukyo giggled.

The girls were interrupted by Kuno who greeted them with a very serious face.

Ukyo couldn't help but to feel guilty about the past night event, "Hi Kuno." she didn't want to make eye contact.

"Hello, Kodachi can I talk with you for a minute..."  
The siblings moved a bit away from Ukyo to talk in private.

Ryoga and Akari arrived at the Tendo dojo, Ryoga was a bit nervous about what had happened this morning with Ukyo, what was going to happen now? He was with Akari... Of course he hadn't told her about the kiss. She was angry when she got at the hotel room, but after his explanation, she calmed down. She knew about his directional problem.

He searched for Ukyo with his eyes, and found her. Should he go and say hello to her?, what if she tries to kiss him again? No, impossible, she was drunk before, he looked at her again, she looked beautiful. What was he thinking? He was with Akari, who also looked great, he looked at Akari and smiled, she smiled back.

"Ryo-chan, let´s greet your friends."

He nodded and moved towards Mousse and Shampoo.

Akari chatted with Shampoo, Ryoga took advantage of her distraction to examine Ukyo, who now was with that Chinese guy. He got a little jelous.

Pantyhose handed the baby´s bottle to Ukyo and looked for Kodachi.

It looked like she and Kuno were arguing.

"You can´t act as immature as always Kodachi, you have a daughter now, you are responsible for her, you can´t take the first guy you meet into your house!" Kuno fumed.

"Oh.. so that's what this is all about, Look brother, I´m old enough, I know what to do with my life and my daughters"

Suddenly Pantyhose stood in the middle of the two of them, and glared at Kuno "What the hell is your problem!"

Kuno was surprised and glared back at him furiously.

Ukyo who was following the actions, handed the baby at the first passer by, who happened to be Gosunkugi, and went to stop Kuno.

Kodachi wrapped her arms around Pantyhose chest to stop him.

Kuno´s battle aura was glowing.

Ukyo yelled "KUNO!"

Ryoga looked the whole scene confused, why was she trying to stop those two?. Probably because she didn't want the wedding to be ruined.

Kuno raised his fist.

"What if he punches her?" Ryoga thought getting a little worried "Nahhh, she's a martial artist, and Kuno, well It´s Kuno... nothing to worry about." he tried to convince himself

"Don´t get into this Ukyo" Kuno warned her

Ukyo looked at Kodachi, giving her a sign.

"Calm down, he's my brother." Kodachi whispered to Pantyhose ear and pushed him away from Kuno.

Kuno's fist was flying towards Pantyhose, when Ukyo tackled him, making him fall to the floor "CALM DOWN!" she shouted at him.

He was about to crash on the floor when he grabbed her by her waist, the two collapsed on the floor, Ukyo on top.

By now the four of them gain the attention of the whole party, Ryoga wasn't calmed after seeing that, he moved forward to where Ukyo and Kuno were.

"This is none of your business Ukyo!"

"You are not going to ruin this wedding!! Discuss it at home!" she locked his arms with her knees.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down... "ok... you are right..."

She raised and eyebrow like examining if he was lying "k... you are free now..." she stood up.

"You are so persuasive Kuonji and you know red is my favorite color." he smiled at her, still laying on the grass.

She tried to prevent him too looking at her underwear but it was too late, so she kick him on the ribs. He stood up giggling.  
She looked around, the whole party staring at them. Ranma and Ryoga were closer, like if they were about to attack. "Everything is ok." she said and everybody went back to the party.

"We are going to discuss this later at home!" Kuno yelled at Pantyhose and Kodachi. Nabiki appeared grabbing him by the arm, they left the group.

Ukyo turned around and faced Kodachi an Pantyhose "You too, Calm down."

"Yes mom." Kodachi teased her while Gosunkugi handed her the baby.

Shampoo clapped "Nice job officer!", Ranma joined them and Ryoga went back to Akari. Ukyo looked at her

"Hey, Where were you? You're welcome Ranchan."

"Thanks Ucchan!!"

"We were chatting with Ryoga and her girlfriend... she is so nice" Shampoo said ironical

Ukyo glared at her

"What was the problem Ucchan?" Ranma asked

"Nothing Ranma... nothing really, don't worry about it" Kodachi answered him.

* * *

"I do" Ranma looked at Akane an smiled

She smiled back.

The maid of honor Kasumi and the best man Dr. Tofu smiled too.

Ranma and Genma cried like babies.

Kodachi and Pantyhose hugged.

Mouse and Shampoo smiled widely, He kissed her on the cheek.

Nabiki and Kuno held hands.

"Akane was finally marring" Ryoga thought.

"...Oh its so romantic" Akari commented and cuddle against him.

Ukyo sighed, looked at the sky and bit her lip.

The rest of the guest clapped. Finally those two were married, that was something hard to believe and worthy for an ovation.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling**  
_Sometimes I hide somewhat  
Like a bulb behind a shade  
But I must forgive myself and let the past lay down to rest  
And I'll be prepared to face myself in another day - hey!  
_**... Season 2 Chapter 21: SOMETIMES  


* * *

**

**by Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	45. SOMETIMES

RANMA COUPLING S2  
CH 21 SOMETIMES

The wedding ceremony went, agianst all expectaions, exactly as planned. The reception was being held at a mansion the Tendos had rented.

Mousse entered first, a receptionist stopped him asking for his name

"Table 11." she said.

The rest of the guests did the same

"Shampoo... Table 11 as well."

"Tendo Nabiki, Table 11."

"Tatewaki... Kuno... Table 11."

"Kuonji, Ukyou... Table 8."

"What?" she asked, surprised "All my friends are in table 11!!"

The receptionist looked at her.

"Not all honey, I´m with you at table 8, you know, the singles table." interupted Kodachi.

"Oh..." Ukyou sighed.

* * *

Ranma and Akane sat on the middle of the room in a table just for the two of them, then there was a table for Soun, Kasumi, Tofu, Genma, Nodoka and Happosai.  
Shampoo, Mousse, Nabiki, Kuno, Ryouga and Akari were at another and Finally, Ukyou, Kodachi, Pantyhose, Gosunkugi, Sayuri, Yuka, Hiroshi and Daisuke were together.

Ukyou sighed, her only friend on her table was busy with her new boyfriend, and the others were too far away. She wasn't going to drink tonight so she ate, and eventually shared a conversation with the rest of the group.

At the couples table, Mousse was starting his plan to help his friend.

Ryouga stood up "I´m going to the bathroom, I´ll be right back"

"I´ll go too." Mousse smiled at Shampoo.

The boys arrived at the bathroom.

"So, Ryouga, it´s good to see you." he felt a bit weird but he had to help his friend.

Ryouga looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What? Well, we are friends, and we haven't talked for a while."

"WOW! MOUSSE, YOU CONSIDER ME YOUR FRIEND?" he was surprised, in a good way.

"Well.. Of course! We were worried, not hearing from you, you know, your friends, me, Shampoo... UKYOU."

Ryouga looked down frowning a bit "Err... I´m sorry I haven´t writen to you, I didn´t know you cared."

"It´s ok." Mousse prayed that no one would be hearing this uncomfortable conversation.

"And, I wrote to Ukyo, but I guess she didn't want me to come back, because I never heard back from her." He sounded sad

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought she was going to wait for me at the airport, you know, I was coming back but she wasn't there so I got lost. I wrote to her, but she never wrote back..."

Mousse looked at him, that wasn't what Shampoo told him. "You know, Ryouga, I think you and Ukyou should talk about this..."

"Nahh... She's mad at me and I´m a bit mad at her too..."

"Don´t you think It´s a bit weird that she stopped writing to you?"

"Well .. yes."

"And aren't you intrigued by what could have happened?"

"Mmm... yeah."

"Then go and ask her." Mousse went to wash his hands "You have nothing to lose."

Ryouga did the same, and looked at him, he wasn't sure

"Come on, take your best friends advice." he smiled at him

"You're my best friend?" he looked at him with wide eyes

"Well.. you are my best friend."

"I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND?" he smiled at him

"Of course..." he was so naeive.

* * *

The party had already started, everybody was dancing, but Ukyou who was sulking at her table.  
"Damn party" she looked around, she was almost the last one at the tables, she was going to hide, before someone asked her to dance.

"Lets go to the dance floor Ryo-chan" Akari asked him

"Mmm... I don´t like dancing..."

"Oh, Come on!"

"You go ahead, I´ll get us some drinks at the bar."

"But I don´t know anybody"

"Don´t worry about it.. I´ll introduce you"

Ryouga and Akari moved to the dance floor, Ryouga introduce her to everyone again, especially Gosunkugi who was the Nerima John Travolta.

Akari and Gosunkugi danced, Ryouga went to the bar to get some drinks.

The room wasn't too complicated, it was a rectangular room, on one of the sides was the bar, in the middle was the dance floor and in between the tables, so he could see the whole party from every spot, there was a garden too but, he wasn't planing on going out.  
He turned around with the two champagne glasses, he looked for Akari, she was smiling and dancing. He didn't want to interrupt her, she looked like she was having a great time, maybe this was his opportunity to follow Mousse advice.  
He searched for Ukyou.. She wasn't at the dance floor, and she wasn't at the tables either. He waited a couple of minutes for her to get out of the bathroom, if she was there, but apparently she wasn't.  
'Could she be at the garden?' he thought and hoped not, but she was nowhere to be found so he move towards it, he wasn´t going to go out, just look if she was there.  
He took one step out on the garden and searched for her with his eyes, she wasn´t there, he turned around to go back to the party when he saw her.  
She was sitting on the floor, 'Was she hiding?' he thought. She looked off.

He moved next to her "Ukyou...are you ok?"

She looked at him "Oh... Hi Ryouga... yes... I´m ok" she went back to observe the grass

He was confused "... Er... do you want some champagne?"

"No thanks" this time she didn´t look at him.

'That was weird... well at least she wasn't mad at him.' he thought  
"Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

This time she was a bit surprised "Mmm.. no..." she moved a bit to make room for him.

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes. Ryouga finished one of the glasses.

"Ukyou... "

"I´m sorry about yesterday." she interrupted him.

He blushed ".O-o-ok... Ukyou, Are you mad at me?"

"Mmm... I guess I am, I was... I don´t want to be angry anymore..."

He didn´t knew what to say "Can I know the reason..."

She looked at him angry "What?!"

He gulped "Hey I´m mad at you too, you know!"

"What?!" she was confused now... "Ok truce"

"Ok..."

He finished the other glass of champagne, he called a waitress for more.

"Drinking Hibiki?"

"I like champagne..."

She giggled

He looked at her, she looked so cute smiling

"Why aren't you there enjoying the party?" Ryouga asked her

"I´m not in the mood"

"Why?"

"Why aren't you there enjoying the party?"

"I wanted to talk to you..."

She looked at him "About what?"

"I don´t want to be mad at you.. I want us to be friends again."

His answer disappointed her. "Ok... We're friends now, everything its ok... go enjoy the party"

He looked down... waited a couple of seconds and throw the big question "Why didn't you come get me at the airport?"

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling  
**_Don't let it go away, This feeling has got to stay  
This territory is dangerous  
I'll probably end up at the start  
I'll be back in line with my broken heart  
_**... Season 2 Chapter 22: NEW  


* * *

**

**by Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	46. NEW

RANMA COUPLING S2

CH 22 NEW

Ukyo and Ryoga sat outside the party in the secluded garden.

He looked down at her and waited a few seconds before asking the big question "Why didn't you come to get me at the airport?"

She looked at him "What?"

"Why didn't you answer any of my letters? Why are you mad at me, Ukyo?" he looked at her sadly

She was shocked. "What are you talking about Ryoga?"

He stood up "Nothing." he started to leave.

"Ryoga, I was there, I wrote to you..."

He continued to move away.

"You never got to Nerima, you got out of the plane in Nagoya...I wrote back to you" she yelled, reciting Akari's address. He turned around shocked.

"I even called a couple of times, and .. I made your bed when I knew you were coming back, I even dumped the guy I was dating because of you." she looked at him, ashamed, she felt stupid... but well, now he knew everything.

His jaw dropped "What are you saying Ukyo..." he moved back to sit next to her again.

"I never got your letter, I never knew you called..." she had done all those things for him, and he thought she was angry at him, that she didn't care for him "I´m sorry." he looked at her big blue eyes that looked like they were about to get wet.

She looked down "It´s ok .. Ryoga, It seemed to be a big misunderstanding, but what's done is done, that doesn't change anything."

A hundred feelings ran through Ryoga, she had dumped a guy for him, he was with Akari, he was with Akari because he thought that Ukyo didn't like him?, but he loved Akari, but now he knew Ukyo liked him, she looked so sad, he was hurting her. "I´m sorry Ukyo... I thought..."

"Don´t be sorry Ryoga, you have a girlfriend that you love now."

"Er... yes, but..."

"Now that we know what really happened... that doesn't change anything, does it?" she looked at him with a little hope.

"I guess... not" he wasn't sure, he felt so bad for making her feel like that.

She looked down.

They stood like that thinking for some minutes, not talking.

Ukyo felt sad, knowing the true about the big misunderstanding and, even though she couldn't do anything about it, Ryoga had found somebody.

Ryoga in the other hand was shocked, asking him hundreds of question, the most important, was he really in love with Akari?

"I... I have to go..." she mumbled

He looked desperate at her.

"I have to go to the bathroom" she walked away

He, let her go and continued thinking, he finished the last glass of champagne he had.

--

Ukyo entered the bathroom and couldn't help to roll her eyes when she found Akane and Nabiki. The second one have got the Bouquet from Akane, and knowing her she was going to say something now that Ukyo was there.

"Well, I guess that with this you and Kuno will have to formalize." Akane congratulated her sister

"I guess, Now Kuno baby is so into family, he will surely propose me after this"

Akane hugged her happily

Ukyo entered the bathroom stall.

After a couple of seconds she got out, the Tendo sisters have already gone, but instead of them Kodachi was there.

"Hey Ucchan!! were were you? I have been looking for you all night!!"

"Yeah sure... Well, I´m not in Pantyhose's throat."

Kodachi laughed.

Ukyo make her a face and a gesture to know if they were alone in the bathroom.

Kodachi nodded.

Ukyo moved closer to her "Ryoga told me why he haven´t written to me, it was all a big misunderstanding." she whispered at her.

Kodachi smiled at her "Great!.. so what are you going to do?"

"Nothing... he has a girlfriend..."

"Oh! come on.. have you seen that girl... Is like Akane...farmer Akane from a religious school!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Ryoga likes her anyway."

"You can kick her ass!!"

"I´m not going to fight her."

"You have to find out if Ryoga likes you. Maybe he is with this girl because he thought you didn't care for him"

"mmm... I don´t know"

--

Ryoga stood up, he was a bit dizzy from the alcohol, he went to the bar to get some drinks for him and Akari.

They were serving desert so everybody was back at the tables. he arrived at his table and sat next to his girlfriend.  
Mousse looked at him, he gulped.

Akari thanked him for the drinks and kissed him "mm... Champagne..." she smiled back at him  
he was confused, but gave her a little smile.

--

Ukyo got out of the bathroom and bumped into Kuno.

"Kuonji, It's so nice to meet you next to the bathroom."

She blushed, Kuno was the only guy who really intimidated her, maybe because she knew he wasn't teasing.

"I´m sorry about, what happened earlier with my sisters boyfriend"

"It´s ok. Its nice of you to be concerned about your sister, just trust her, she's not stupid, she wouldn't do anything that might hurt Robin or put her in danger."

"I know..." slowly as they were talking Kuno pushed her against one of the walls next to the bathroom, but away from the party.

"Kuno... I´m sorry about what happened yesterday... it was a mistake..." she looked down trying not make eye contact.

"You really think that?" he stopped

She responded a couple of seconds later "Yes."

He caressed her jawline "Ok, Ucchan... I´m sorry then." he left.

She stood there asking herself if she was doing the right thing.

--

Everybody finished their dessert and went back to the dancing.

Ryoga went back to the bar to his drinking, he really needed it right now.  
He saw Ukyo heading for the garden again, he finished his drink and follow her.  
He arrived at the garden, he searched for her but she wasn't there.

"Are you lost honey?" Ukyo asked him

He turned around and smiled "Nah..."

They sat at the same spot as earlier.

"What are you doing here Ryoga?" she asked at him.

He was about to answer her when he was interrupted by lightning, that meant rain. He pushed her against the wall. They were under a little roof, it could shelter one or two people, If they were close.

"Ryoga.." she was confused by his sudden movement.

"Sorry Ukyo, but I don´t want to get wet." He smiled at her, they were really close, they could feel each others breath.

Little rain drops started to fall.

She looked into Ryoga's eyes, she had to find out if he liked her better than his girlfriend, she would have to make him realize that Akari was a mistake, but she couldn't take another rejection.

She pushed him closer, resting her chest on his. "Ok..."

He blushed "Thanks..."

"I didn't knew you liked champagne so much." she said just to break the silence.

He couldn't help to notice her lips moving. "Well... I didn't know either"

"How much have you drunk?"

"well two or three or maybe a lot more, I guess I´m drunk" he sighed.

She giggled

"You're so cute." he smiled

She was surprised

"Oh, I said that at loud, sorry." he looked down

"Its ok. It´s really nice." she kissed him on the forehead "Thanks Ryoga"

He looked at her, smiled and then hugged her "You look really cute..." he blushed

She smiled back at him "Thanks Ryoga" she kissed him on the cheek.

"You look Beautiful Ukyo" he looked into her eyes.

She raised an eyebrow "Thanks Ryoga" she kissed him on the nose.

He giggled and move even more closer "You know Ukyo, you are the most beautiful woman I know"

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling**  
_Step by step  
I've come closer to reaching the top  
Every step must be placed so that I don't fall off  
I'm so very close can't you see  
_**... Season 2 Chapter 23: THE CLIMB  


* * *

**

**by Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	47. THE CLIMB

RANMA COUPLING S2  
CH 23 THE CLIMB

Ranma and Akane were enjoying the party, they were dancing, hugging and eventually kissing.

"I can´t wait for our honeymoon!" Ranma hugged her tightly

She smiled at him "Yeah... in a couple of hours we will be enjoying the beach, alone... fatherless"

They danced happily

/LIGHTHNING/

Suddenly, by reflex, Ranma jumped away from Akane. "RAIN!"

"They say that rain on your wedding day is good luck." Akane commented.

"I don´t think it aplies when half of your wedding guest have Jusenkyo curses."

Akane sighed "Don´t worry, I´ll get an umbrella." she left.

--

Kodachi sat on Pantyhose lap at one of the tables.

"Thanks for trying to protect me." she kissed him.

"It´s ok, I didn't know that guy was your brother." he kissed her back.

They stood there kissing passionately, almost pornographically so, for a couple of minutes.

"Kodachi, I´m planing on staying a couple more days with you." he commented, It didn't sound like a question.

She kissed his neck "Mmm I don´t know..."

"What do you mean?"

She nibbled his ear "I´ll have to charge you rent." she said suggestively and ran her hand down his chest to the waistband of his pants.

"I wont mind..." he kissed her hungrily.

/LIGHTHNING/

He broke the kiss. "Rain..."

She looked at him "Don´t worry, I´ll get you an umbrella."

--

Shampoo and Mousse were dancing, or rather, Shampoo was falling sleep in Mousse´s arms.

"Hey Shamps. Do you want us to leave? Are you sleepy?"

She didn't answer.

He kissed her on the cheek "Hey Shamps...!"

She gave a little snort.

Mousse giggled "You sure are a heavy sleeper... Shampoo, let´s go home"

She was completely asleep

/LIGHTHNING/

Suddenly Shampoo woke up and jumped off Mousse embrace.

"RAIN!" the two of them yelled

"Don´t worry, I´ll get an umbrella." Mousse told her and left.

--

By now it was raining pretty hard, Akari was worried about Ryoga, she couldn't find him on the dance floor, the party had turned into a bit of a mess because of the rain, so she went to ask Ranma if he knew where he was.

"Ranma, Have you seen Ryoga? I´m worried about him."

Ranma looked at her, but before he could answer, Panda Genma crushed him. He was carrying a sign that said "It´s raining"

Ranma kicked it "Thanks pops that really helps!! Go away we're looking for Ryoga"

Genma imitated Ryoga doing the batusai tenketsu and pointed at the garden

"Did you see Ryoga in the garden?" Ranma asked

Genma nodded.

He continued the imitations.

"Have you seen him as p-chan?" Akari asked

He shook his head no.

"He is under a roof!" Ranma guessed.

Genma nodded and continued gesturing.

"He's got a bottle?" Ranma asked

"A guitar with a Tennis racquet on his back?" Akari asked

"What´s that?" Ranma asked

Genma was trying to tell them something else

"A Frisbee?" Akari was clueless.

"He is with a guitar with a tennis racquet that makes Frisbees? What the hell does that mean!"

Genma sighed and kicked Ranma into the garden.

He smiled at Akari.

Ranma, Now Ranma-chan landed with his head on a nearby Tree. "Damn you dad!! I´m going to kick your ass after this!!" he yelled and searched for Ryoga

"Where are you P-chan?" He looked everywhere. There he was, under a little roof some meters away the entrance of the mansion.

"HEY P-CHAN!" He ran towards him, he was getting closer when he stopped

"Ooh... Now I get the guitar with a Tennis Racquet" Ranma sighed.

Ryoga and Ukyo were sheltering under the roof.

He giggled and move even more closer "You know Ukyo, you are the most beautiful woman I know." he leaned closer to kiss her.

She closed her eyes.

"HEY P-CHAN!" Ranma Yelled.

Ranma's interruption totally broke the moment, Ryoga turned around, both of them glared at him\her

"Er.. Ryoga.. Ucchan... I´m sorry."

The two of them blushed deeply.

"It´s raining.. so.. Don´t you want an umbrella?"

Ryoga glared at him/her, It wasn't a good moment for Ranma to start caring about him.

"Ucchan wont you help me find him an umbrella?"

Ryoga griped her hand tighter.

Ukyo looked at her raising an eyebrow "Can´t you get it alone?"

"I think you should come with me." he said in big brother tone.

"Hey!" Ryoga stood in front of her not letting Ukyo go

Ranma-chan looked at him dead serious "Look p-chan do as I tell you, don't make me kick your ass the day of my wedding, I'm not joking." with that she turned around and dragged Ukyo back at the house.

"Ok.. Ok I´m going.. I´m going" Ukyo followed her

Ryoga stood there glaring at her, he moved as far as he could without getting wet.  
A couple of minutes later, Mousse appeared with an Umbrella to rescue him "Hey Akari is looking for you"

Ryoga sighed "Damn" he took the umbrella and went back to the party.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling  
**_It's only been a year, and I ain't goin' nowhere  
Don't believe I'll show you, take you with me  
Why this, why that, lips stop askin'  
Jealousy, let it go, results could be tragic  
_**... Season 2 Chapter 24:LET ME BLOW YA MIND**

* * *

**By** **Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**

**(I usually write my comments in the reviews section, but I guess nobody reads that, so...)A/N : Hey Girls and Boys I´ve made some "art" for this Fic, It´s all edition (If you are not familiar with that technique it´s because maybe I´ve invented it, clap clap)the gallery is on deviant art under my nickname. It´s a nice thing to see since we are approaching to the end of this story... or the season, as you want. I´ll keep writing as long I have ideas and I´ll upload it here as long as one of you is still reading it, And of course as long as my INDISPENSABLE (is that even a word in English?) editor Swartzy helps me. So Well, It´s up to you if you want me to continue this after the end of this season.**

**SO FAREWELL MY BELOVED READERS!! SPECIAL HUGS FOR YUTI CHAN!! BAITDCAT!! AND ANYAHIBIKI!!**


	48. LET ME BLOW YA MIND

RANMA COUPLING S2

CH 24 LET ME BLOW YA MIND

Ranma dragged Ukyo inside the house and into the Kitchen.

"Could you tell me what´s wrong with you!?" Ranma-chan yelled at Ukyo while putting a kettle on to boil.

The whole kitchen crew looked at them.

"ME??... WHAT´s WRONG WITH YOU!! You're going to rip my arm off!" Ukyo was confused,Ranma let her go

"What were you doing outside with Ryoga, Are you nuts!?"

"What are you talking about Ranma?"

"You were kissing!!" the kettle boiled and Ranma poured the water on him.

"No! we were about to kiss, then you showed up!!" Ukyo complained

The kitchen crew opened their eyes widely while they looked at Ranma´s transformation

"You're Welcome!" Ranma, now a boy, yelled at her.

"I don´t get what your problem is Ranma..."

"I can´t believe this, Ukyo, HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!" Ranma was indignant.

Ukyo's Jaw Dropped, big time "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"Come on Ucchan, Don't act surprised, I know you know. I was there when he introduced her, I´m just trying to protect you..."

Ukyo couldn't´t believe Ranma's words, she was furious, Him, of all people, telling her that.

"He has a girlfriend Ukyo, it´s obvious he wants to use you... but you are my best friend I m not going-"

Ukyo looked at him, his words were like a confession about their past relationship. She raised her hand and slapped him.

Ranma was shocked

"I can´t believe this Ranma, You really got some nerve to say that to me!" she turned around and walked away

"Wait Ucchan! What the hell?! It´s for your own good... I´m not finished" he ran behind her.

They got out of the kitchen and back to where all the people were.

She abruptly turn around "SHUT UP RANMA, WE ARE FINISHED IN EVERY KIND OF WAY" she glared at him and went to the garden.

Ranma stood still, a bit frighten about what had gotten into Ukyo "This is all P-Chan's fault!" he gripped his fist and searched for Ryoga

Ryoga and Mousse arrived at the men's bathroom.

"What have happened?" Mousse asked him

"well... I don´t know.. I guess.. I was about to kiss her when Ranma interrupted us..."

"So... you like her?"

"yes..." Ryoga smiled

"and Akari?"

He frowned "well... I like her too..."

Mousse looked at him serious "Look Ryoga, I know that we are ...frie- best friends... but she is a good friend of me too and I wouldn't like to see her suffer for you... you have to make a decision"

"Yeah... I know... I don´t want to hurt her, or Akari"

Kuno got out from one of the stall and went to the sink to clean his hands, at the same time that Ranma stormed into the bathroom

"PCHAN!!" Ranma yelled and pushed him against one of the bathroom walls cracking it

"You better behave around Ucchan or I´ll kick your ass, Bacon gigolo!"

"Shut up Ranma!" Ryoga glared at him, they were about to start a fight when Kuno and Mousse interrupted, The Chinese boy held back Ranma and Kuno did the same with Ryoga

"Ranma... Calm down...you are going to ruin the wedding!" Mousse stopped Ranma.

On the other side, Kuno was still pushing Ryoga against the wall "What the hell is your problem with Kuonji?"

"What?!" Ryoga started to glow and pushed Kuno away, he landed on one of the sinks braking the whole thing down.

"Hey! you are ruining my wedding party!" Ranma throw Mousse against one of the stalls braking it too.

The inevitable occurred

--

Shampoo looked at her best friend stormed out of the kitchen and followed her.  
she was about to catch her when she yelled "UCCHANNNNMEOWWWW" she was outside, and the rain got her.

Ukyo heard her voice and turned around to meet her.

"Meow..."

She knelt down to face her friend "I´m sorry Shamps. I´m having a horrible night, this is the worst wedding ever, and you know the last one really sucked"

Shampoo neko licked her nose trying to comfort her.

--

Akane, Akari and Nabiki were outside the bathroom waiting for the boys. They started to hear strange sounds; breaking sounds, punching sounds, yells, cursing.  
Akane started to glow, she moved over the bathroom door.  
The two other girls looked at her scared.  
She entered the man restroom, that was now a battlefield, Ranma, Ryoga, Kuno and Mousse were fighting, the place was completely ruined.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Akane screamed

The boys stopped and looked at her

She was glowing and sparkling "you... you... you are ruining my wedding..."

The four of them gulped.

"No.. no... Akane... we... "Ranma tried to say something

"No one is going to ruin my wedding... AGAIN!!" she finished

--

Ukyo got to the kitchen, she was carrying Shampoo-Neko, she put her on a table and started to boil a kettle.

"First a panda into an old man, then a boy into a girl... now a cat?" the chefs and waitress mumbled

Ukyo and Shampoo didn't pay much attention to them, they waited for the kettle to boil and when it was ready, Ukyo poured the water over her friend.

The kitchen crew were shocked, nose bleeding and clapping.

Naked Shampoo got dressed, she didn't mind the audience one bit. "So, what happened?"

Ukyo sighed "Same old, same old, I´m stupid, Ranma is a jerk and Ryoga is a chicken"

"No, he is a pig" Shampoo giggled

"..." Ukyo wasn't in the mood for laughs.

"Hey, it was a joke, tell me what happened"

"Ranma, he told me that Ryoga wants to use me because he has a girlfriend."

"That doesn't mean anything, he used to date you when he had a girlfriend..." Shampoo realized what she was saying "Oh..."

Ukyo looked down

"Hey, he's a jerk, don´t listen to him."

"But, what if he is right, we were about to kiss, and Ranma interrupted us, but what if we did it, what about his girlfriend? I don´t want to be the other woman again..." she trailed off

"Hey! hey!" Shampoo hugged her "I don´t think Ryoga is that kind of guy. You just have to talk about it and ask him to make a decision."

"And if he chooses Akari?" she rested her head on Shampoos shoulder

"Then he's stupid and you don´t deserve stupid"

"But you have stupid Mousse."

"Well I´m a bimbo after all." she smiled

Ukyo giggled.

Gosunkugi widely opened the kitchen door and called Shampoo agitated.

Shampoo looked at him, she was still comforting her friend

Gosunkugi blushed "Err.. I´m sorry girls... It´s just..."

Ukyo broke the hug and looked at him "What?"

"Mousse.. is calling you Shampoo" he gulped

"Ok..." she shuddered and moved to the door

"hey!" Ukyo called her friend "you forgot your bra!" she said showing her the underwear

Gosunkyugis nose exploded, he looked at the rest of the people in the kitchen who haven't gotten over Shampoos nakedness yet.

"Oh!" Shampoo grabbed her bra and got out of the kitchen.

--

There weren't too many people left at the party, at one table Soun and Genma were asleep, 3 couples were dancing and a group of people were gathered next to the bathrooms, the girls moved towards them.  
Outside the bathroom were Kuno, his suit was armless and his hair was a mess, next to him Mousse, he had an eye bruised, Ranma had lost his tie and had a scar on one cheek and Ryoga had his shirt wide open around his chest.

Shampoo run towards her boyfriend "Mousse what happened!? Ranma!! you did this!!" she was furious

"NO ONE IS GOING TO RUIN MY WEDDING!!" Akane yelled, she had lost it.

"Oh... Ok" Shampoo gulped

Ukyo looked at the boys confused, Mousse smiled helpless at her, Ranma looked serious but she glared at him, Kuno smirked, she raised an eyebrow, then she moved over Ryoga when she met his gaze, both of them blushed.

"Ryo-chan! I got some ice... but don't worry it´s in a bag" Akari joined Ryoga and put the bag of ice on top of his head.

Ukyo looked down and moved over to where Mousse and Shampoo were.

Ryoga sighed.

"OK LISTEN TO ME!! THE WEDDING IS OVER!! I GOT MARRIED, THAT WAS IT... NOW GO.. GO AWAY BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID AGAIN" Akane was furious

Everybody knew that when Akane got in that mood the only thing to do was follow her commands, so they did.

"Let´s go Kuno baby..." Nabiki wrapped her arm around his.

Kuno looked at Ukyo from the corner of his eye "Ok... bye everybody" and they were gone.

Kodachi "I´m with the car, who wants a ride? I have a promo for Jusenkyo cursed ones!"

"We are going with you" Shampoo answered for her and Mousse

Let´s go Ryo-chan I've called a taxi already" she kissed him on the cheek

Ukyo looked at them

Ryoga didn't know what to do, he wanted to stay but he didn´t want to hurt Akari, he knew that if he said yes, the hurt one would be Ukyo. Maybe like this was how Ranma felt with Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi and Akane. He could understand him? No, not Ranma... He looked at Ranma who was being nagged by Akane. He wasn't like Ranma, he was going to do things right and he was going to try not to hurt the people he cared for.  
"Yes, lets go Akari"  
Akari went to the door and he followed

Ukyo stood there frozen, she could felt her throat tense, she was not going to cry, she looked at Mousse, Shampoo and Kodachi, they all looked sorry for her, Oh no she was not going to cry, she looked at Ranma, he looked at her like saying "I told you so" she glared at him and thought "I´m not going to cry".

"Well, Let´s go" Kodachi called her

"I´m not going... I want to walk..."

"But it´s raining" Shampoo warned her

"I don´t care..."

"But..." Shampoo tried to convince her when Mousse and Kodachi stopped her

"Just don´t catch a cold!" Kodachi told her

Ukyo rolled her eyes and started to walk away in the rain, because the good thing about the rain is that you can cry your heart out and nobody will notice.

* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling  
**_I've got no time for fairy stories  
I'm not a little girl  
So you can leave me all alone  
And turn off the lights as well  
_**... Season 2 Chapter 25: I THROW MY TOYS AROUND (PART 1)**

* * *

****

by **Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	49. I THROW MY TOYS AROUND PART 1

RANMA COUPLING S2 CH 25

I THROW MY TOYS AROUND (PART 1)

Ryoga and Akari arrived at their hotel room.  
Akari was very exited, she commented on every little detail and told him all she had done at the party.  
He listened to her, smiling and nodding , but deep down he wasn't even paying attention.  
Akari went to the bathroom to put on her pajamas, she kept on talking.  
Ryoga sat on the edge of the bed thinking, remembering Ukyo´s face when he left with Akari, that felt so wrong, he remembered the instant he was about to kiss her, that felt so right.

Akari came out of the bathroom "And Kasumi is so nice, right?"

"Right" he lifted his head to meet her gaze, thinking of Ukyo with Akari in the same room felt so wrong.

Akari sat on his lap and hugged him. "That whole marriage thing..."

He felt so guilty

"Ohh Ryoga imagine when we get married!" she kissed him.

He opened his eyes wide.

"What´s wrong Ryo-chan?" Akari looked at him.

"Err.. nothing, I´m tired, that´s all." he didn't want to look her in the eyes.

"Ok then, let´s go to sleep, and tomorrow lets get up early and enjoy our last day in Nerima." she smiled at him and got into bed.

He did the same, Akari fell asleep quickly, but he couldn't, marriage, leaving Nerima, Ukyo, too many questions.

Ukyo sighed, she was soaking wet and she was far away from the restaurant, she cursed this lonely ranger thing that had gotten into her, but well, she was getting used to making wrong decisions and plans backfireing.  
She tried to think of something different but couldn't, every 5 seconds the image of her ´almost kiss´ with Ryoga came to her mind, and after it the moment when he left with his girlfriend, not even looking at her.

"Damn! Why I always pick the wrong guys!" she complained "Damn! why everybody leaves me!" she started to sob "no, no, don´t go there..." she tried not to cry  
"I just want a stupid boyfriend... who loves me and I love him back... why it is so damn difficult!" she kicked a can down the street.  
"There are a lot of people with boyfriends and girlfriends, really stupid people, IDIOTS ARE MARRIED! That couldn't be so hard and me, a young, cute, hardworking, intelligent woman...single...That Jackass!! I can´t believe a cursed, pig, directionless, Jackass, broke my heart..." she trailed off.

Ryoga have already memorized the spots on the celling of the room, he couldn't sleep, he couldn´t get Ukyo off his mind, he couldn't stop feeling guilty, he looked at Akari who was sleeping quietly.  
He got out of the bed silently.  
He went to the bathroom and splashed his face with warm water.  
"What should I do?, how would I know if I´m making the right decision?"  
He looked at the mirror.

Ryoga got out of the cab, there was one way to know if he was making the right decision.  
It was raining like hell, of course he was well prepared for it. He stood on the street carrying a big umbrella.  
He rang the bell, but no response... he clapped, he yelled.. but no response.  
He sighed and thought about it a bit, maybe this was the answer he was waiting for. He was about to turn around and go back to the hotel when he saw a figure coming towards him.  
It was late at night or early in the morning... so no one was on the street, he started to walk to it, until he discovered who was it.  
He run and covered Ukyo with his umbrella.  
She was distracted looking at the street when she felt someone getting closer, she looked up and saw him.  
He looked at her, she was soaking wet, and she looked so sad, he felt so mean for making her feel like that, she looked so vulnerable, he just wanted to protect her.  
"Ryo-"  
He couldn't resist anymore, he wanted to kiss her, he had to kiss her, he had to know if he was making the wrong decision staying with Akari. So he wrapped her arm around her waist and pushed her closer, she looked surprised, he kissed her, passionately, It was a desperate kiss, it started needy, inquiring, and turned out addictive, unstoppable.  
It felt great for Ukyo too, she longed for it, but something wasn't completely OK.  
She abruptly broke the kiss and slapped him.  
He looked at her... only that slap could bring him back to reality.

"DAMN RYOUGA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she was angry

He looked confused "I´m sorry... I thought..." he looked down and ashamed

"YOU THOUGHT, I WANTED IT!!"

"Well... yes..."

She grabbed him from the collar of his shirt and looked directly into his eyes "JACKASS!" she kissed him intensely.

She clung to him, he held her.

They expressed their attraction with kisses and moved into the restaurant.

"I missed you Ryoga"

"Me too Ukyo.. so much"

Their passion started to get uncontrollable.

He pushed her against one of the tables, she sat on top and wrapped her legs around his waist, he kissed her neck, she run her nails against his neck.

"Wait!" Ukyo stopped him.

Ryoga couldn't let her go, he have been wanting so much this moment.

"Ryoga please, this isn't right" Ukyo mumbled, then she sneezed.

Suddenly Ryoga regained conscience, Ukyo was so wet, she definitively wasn't cold, but that wasn't healthy "I´m sorry" he moved away.

"It´s... Achoo!... OK!" she sneezed again.

"Hey, are you OK?" Ryoga looked at her, concerned.

"Mmm... I don´t know... Ryoga" she looked at him into his eyes

He melted

"I really want to kiss you, be with you, do... everything."

He moved closer to her

"But not like this... I mean... we need to talk"

He held her hand "I know... just go change into something dry, I´ll wait for you here."

"You promise?" she kiss him on the cheek

"I promise."

She jump off the table, "I can´t take that risk after last time." she grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs.

They arrived at the second floor.

"My bed!" he was surprised to find out the bed was made.

Ukyo sighed and pushed him, he sat on the edge of the bed.  
She went to her room and started to undress, she left the door open.  
He peeked a bit, just to make sure he was in the right place...  
She went back, wearing those pajamas he have dreamed so much about.

She sat next to him. "OK, lets talk"

He sighed "OK... Lets do this."  


* * *

**Next on Ranma 1/2 Coupling**  
_I've got no time for bedtime stories  
I'm not a little child  
Somebody's going to get in trouble  
I know it isn't me  
_**... Season 2 Chapter 25: I THROW MY TOYS AROUND (PART 2)**

* * *

**by Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**


	50. I THROW MY TOYS AROUND PART 2

RANMA COUPLING S2

CH 26 I THROW MY TOYS AROUND (PART 2)

Ryoga sat at the edge of the bed, Ukyo was right in front of him sitting with her knees bent, she looked at him expectantly.

He looked at her, searching for the right words, even though he wasn't sure about what he was doing.

He couldn't believe a guy like him could get the attention of two beautiful, intelligent and caring girls. And... he had to chose. It didn't bother him, just the fact that picking one would lose the other, It would be like when Akane picked Ranma over him, things changed and they would never be the same.  
Although Akari was the most understanding and loving girl he knew, always trying to make him feel good and supporting him, she wasn't going to be ok if he decided to stay with Ukyo.

"Sugar! Are you there?" Ukyo waved a hand in front of his eyes.

He smiled, Ukyo was more independent but she had always been there for him, if he went back with Akari, he will lose her.Even though that what had separated them for most of the year was a big misunderstanding, he could´t stop feeling guilty, he didn't want to screw it up with her."Yes..."

She looked at him, he needed a little help. "Why are you here Ryoga?"

"What? You dragged me upstairs!"

She smack him with a pillow "No, silly, I mean why you came here, to find ME!"

His relationship with Akari had nothing to do with the one he shared with Ukyo. With Akari everything was under control, they never fought, never even disagreed, Akari was so nice, their relationship seemed perfect, maybe it was a little bit boring sometimes. With Ukyo it was very different, Even though she liked him, she argued, bossed him around and If she´d had to kick him to make her point, she wouldn't hesitate to do it. It was a more uneasy relationship but he couldn't deny it was more exiting.

"I needed to be with you, since I saw you again at the Tendo dojo, even though I was mad at you,"

She smiled, she felt the same as him.

"Then, when you kissed me that morning after Ranma's party, I was about to run after that cab." he blushed

Ukyo could´t smile more, she had never felt like this, It was like being loved back, she just wanted to jump on Ryoga and hug and kiss him forever.

"But, you know my situation, with Akari."

She felt like she was flying in the sky, then suddenly had her wings ripped off and was now plummeting to earth.

"Yes, That was my real question, about why you're here"

He sighed "Well, Akari is my girlfriend, I've told her that I loved her, I really care about her."

Now she felt like she was falling into a lava pit, and suddenly it had started to rain acid.

She gulped and tried not to look too distressed.

"But, if I really love her, why can´t I stop thinking about you, and wanting to be with you?" he looked at her, he said it a bit like asking.

Another good point about Ukyo was; she always had an answer for everything, or a plan, that was the reason why she was so bossy. It bothered him sometimes but most of the time he was impressed by her solutions.  
He was an outstanding martial artist, a super strong man, but when it come down to feelings and simple stuff he was as weak as a little branch, and as lost as, well, himself. In that aspect he felt Ukyo could be there for him as much or maybe even more as he could protect her from any enemy.

She looked down "I don´t know Ryoga, I can´t answer that... I've been with people I didn't love... I've been with people who loved someone else,"

She was talking about Ranma, but he was nothing like Ranma. That hentai Saotome was with her for one reason he wouldn't tell her, It would upset her. He touched her cheek and caressed her jaw line, making her look back at him. "I don't believe this is like that, I just know I want to be with you."

She looked at him dead serious "You know what that means, you´ll have to break up with Akari."

He looked at her, he thought, Akari was beautiful, Ukyo was a little less concerned about her image but she was a gorgeous woman too, Akari deeply loved him, Ukyo, he wasn't sure but after this talk it looked like she really cared for him. Akari was unconditional but monotonous, Ukyo was volatile but exiting, all this comparison came to an end when he put on the balance his feelings, he didn't knew if this was right, but it felt right. He looked at her dead serious too "Yes..."

She could felt her wings growing back again, the sky getting brighter and this great feeling of love coming back.

She jumped over and kissed him.

She broke the kiss, after a couple of minutes, to get some air, when she noticed something on Ryoga's face, specifically his nose was leaking little blood drops.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah great!" then he looked confusedly at her about the question.

"Your nose is ..." she pointed at his nose.

"Damn! Sorry." he moved to the bathroom to clean himself.

She stood there "I thought you would be over that by now, since you have a girlfriend and all." She didn't want to get into that, but she was already thinking about it.

He got out of the bathroom blushing "Well... with Akari, we really... didn't... she wasn't very open in that aspect."

She was socked, not about Ryoga's statement... that just reminded her of what Ranma said... if he hadn't been having sex with Akari, It wouldn't be strange if he wanted to be with her for that.

He looked at her confused about her sudden change of expression "What?"

She mentally kicked those thoughts away, this guy was Ryoga, he was the purest guy she knew, he didn't think like that. She was going to enjoy this moment.

She smiled at him "Bring a couple of towels, you are going to need them, I've really missed you"

He blushed and his nose dripped again.

She giggled.

After a couple of seconds he came back with his nose covered with cotton and 2 towels.

She giggled again and called him tapping the bed next to her with her hand.

He sat next to her, she moved over his lap, took off his shirt, and pushed back. "So which phase are we in?" she kissed him on the lips

"Nose bleeding?" she kissed him on the neck and nibbled his ear

"Sweating?" she kissed his chest.

"Fainting?" she traced his abs with her tongue.

He suddenly sat up and pushed Ukyo away. "Bleeding, sweating and fainting." he said nervously, he was sweating heavily and the cotton in his nose was all satined.

Ukyo smiled, he was so cute.

"Sorry" he said.

She gave him a little peck on the nose, "Its ok" and hugged him eventually the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

**END OF SEASON 2**

**By Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**

* * *

A/N: Well Guys, that´s all for now, I really hope you´d like it.  
First of all I´d like to thank my supercalifragilisticexpialidocious editor Swartzy (clap clap) and of course my beloved regular reviewers, I wouldn't have gotten this far without you, so as I always say: THANKS!!.  
I would like to read your final reviews about this season or the whole series, comments criticisms, things to change, what would you like to happen, what you didn´t get (probably because I forgot to explain it P) anyway I have ideas for next season but i would like to read your opinions.  
Check my deviant art I´ve uploaded lot´s of images and I will upload more.

)


	51. BEBOP ANGEL MARIONNETE

Bebop Angel Marionnete

A Long Time Ago in A Galaxy Far, Far Away... no, not that far, closer, closer, ok, yeah, right there.

In the inky blackness of space floted what apeared, upon first glance, to be a milk carton, painted grey and festooned with christmas lights, it was in fact a supply shuttle from the SS Nermia.

"I come home, in the morning light."

"My mother says, 'when you gonna live your life right?'"

"Oh mother dear were not the fortunate ones."

"And girls just wanna have fun."

Sang the pilot, one Ukyo Kuonji. 2nd leftenant in the space forces of Fiancee the planet of women warriors, currently at war with the other planet of female warriors, Amazonia.

Her singing it´s interrupted by a female voice comeing from the radio.

"Kuonji , Oh My! You have to come back to base it´s lunch time, the troops need their food."

"Roger..." she responded, then mumbled to herself,"I can belvie it, I´m one of the greatest warriors of my planet and I have to make lunch for the whole military base... and in this piece of junk, luckly I´m also the best navigator in my whole country so there is no comet or enemy that could bring me down."

BOOM

Ukyo lost control of the spaceship and crashes in some unknown planet

"Lucky for me I took those mechanic classes at the base, I´m sure I can repair the shuttle and still make lunch." she put on a coverall and put her hair up in a ponytail. Ukyou got out of the space ship and examined it.

"Wait a minute, this wasnt caused by engine failure, this thing was shot!" Imediately after saying this, she heard someone shouting nearby.

"God dammit, where am I? Shi-shi-hokodan!" Ryoga Hibiki, officer in the Japanese navy, had been at sea for three years, this morning he had gone diving and somhow wound up on this strange planet, he wasn't overly concerned, things like this just seemed to happen to him.

She looked to were the voice was coming from, and saw Ryoga shoot a big green ball of energy into the sky.

"It´s some kind of alien duck monster with enourmous powers!! It´s surely a threat, I should exterminate it."

She charged at the strange creature and hit it with her spatula.

Ryoga was surpised. Who was the skinny guy atacking him for no aperant reason.

"DIE ALIEN DUCK MONSTER!!" CLANG CLANG CLANG

What? Did he mean him? Nobody called him a duck and got away with it!

+FIGHT+

Hours Later

"Give up duck, you'll never beat me!" Procaimed the skinny guy.

"Oh yeah?" responded Ryoga, removing his scuba gear so he could fight better.

"Hey! You're not a duck, what are you?"

"What do you care I´m going to kick you ass anyway!!"

It certainly wasn't very intelligent if it thought it could beat her, thought Ukyo.

"You're really weird! Duck? Amazon? Whatever. You're freaking me out!!" Ryoga charged and grabbed her by the front of the coverall.

"Just shut up!! Duck, amazon?! What the hell is your problem!!"

Ukyo jumped away from him, but he ended up tearing the front of the coverall, Revealing Ukyo's bare breasts.

He looked at her exposed chest "You're a woman." he stated weakly, then fainted.

Ukyou looked at him in suprise, then takes him prisoner and cuffs his hands behind him.

while he's knocked out she discovers she can't repair the ship

she wakes him up by waveing a bottle of smelling salts under his nose.

"Where is Shampoo-hime, how many zoid equiped troopers do you have, where is the phylosopher's stone?"

He has a nosebleed and passes out again at seeing her topless.

Great, she was trapped on this planet with this big dumb thing that kept passing out.

Great, he was trapped on this planet with this weird naked woman that keep asking him strange questions, This was all Ranma's fault.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hey ryoga I have the scuba diving shift today, but, you know I don't like water so. Could you cover for me?"

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Why Would you join the navy if you dont like water?" he thought.

Ukyou splashed his face with water in another attempt to wake him up.

'wow,' he thought, 'its a good thing I don't have some kind of curse that works with cold water.'

he manages to avert his eyes, "Geez put some clothes on."

"You don´t get to give orders here." responded the naked woman.

+Gulp+. She was one of THOSE kinds of girls.

"I´m only dressing up because i don´t want your disgusting Amazon blood to touch me."

Amazon again, what was she talking about? He'd never even been to South America.

"I'm Japanese."

'That must be some kind of Amazon code,' thought Ukyo. "Ok... Japanese... I have other methods to make you tell the truth."

He didn't like the sound of that. He shoul dleave now, using his enourmos strenth he snapped the handcuffs and got to his feet.

"WHAT?" she tackled him, landing on top.

Ryoga blushed, he hadn't been this close to a girl in years... he was all alone at sea, of course he had his way of distracting himself... ok this was not a good thing to think with a girl on top of him, a girl who had been naked a few minutes ago.

Ukyo noticed something poking her.

"What´s that!!" " A WEAPON!!" she said and gripped his groin.

He jumped away in pain.

'What kind of weapon was that?' She thought, It was all warm and fleshy...

'AAA! Girls were never this forward back home!'

"WHAT KIND OF WEAPON IS THAT JAPANESE?!"

Blush

Mumbles

Something else was bothering her, when it was in it's duck form this amazon was more agressive... but now it was like she was holding back...this was disgracefull, a dirty amazon holding back against the super warrior Ukyou!!

"DO YOU KNOW WHO AM I?!" she shouted.

"Not really, no."

she was shocked.

"I´M KUONJI UKYO, FROM THE OKONOMIYAKI COUNTRY, WAR HERO, ALSO KNOWN AS THE DEADLY CHEFF OR THE CUTE ASSASSIN!"

"Ryoga Hibiki, japanese navy. charmed I'm sure." he said automatically.

"I don´t know what that code means."

"What code? Are you insane?"

"ME!? You with your hairy face and your hiding things in weird places... you know.. thats not a good place to hide a weapon... you flat chasted- gorilla woman!"

He sputtered, she thought he was a girl?

"I'm a guy, you psychotic harpy!"

"STOP TALKING IN CODE!!"

"What code? What the hell is wrong with you?"

It think something's wrong here... hey, are you from planet "Fiancee"?

"No, I'm from Earth."

Clang!! "WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SO EARLIER!!"

"You didn't ask!"

"JACKASS!!" CLANG CLANG CLANG!! "Why did you shoot my space ship?"

"I never shot your spaceship!"

"Yes you did, with that ki blast you were shooting into the sky."CLANG

"Oh, uh, sorry."

CLANG

"Stop that!"

Why?! I´m MAD, I´m stuck on a deserted planet with a stupid alien!"

"What alien?"

"You are not a woman then you are an alien."

"I´m a male."

"What´s that?..."

"What? You mean you don´t know what males are? How do you reproduce?"

"What?!"

"It takes a man," he points at himself, " and a woman," he points at her... "to make a baby."

"YEAH RIGHT! You're full of it! Explain it then."

"Well, when a man and a woman love eatch other very much..."

"What´s love?" Ukyo inturrupted.

"Ok.. lets skip that part..."

"They get together.."

"We are together..."

"Not like this..."

"HOW? Let´s do it."

"WHATTT??" his nose starts bleeding.

He stained his shirt and she offers him a new one.

"You sure do have small breasts," she observed while he was changing. "Look.."

she was about to take of her shirt again

"ITS OK ITS OK I KNOW!!" he covers his eyes.

She shrugs.

"Ok, now, lets make a baby."

"WHAT? Are you insane? I don´t know you!!".

"Hi, I'm Ukyo, there, now you know me."

"No no... It´s not like that...you have to do certaint things... private things"

Ukyo tilts her head to one side as he explains.

"Like touching... kissing..." he mumbles.

She touches him.

"Where is the baby!! I´m touching you!!" she pokes him.

um, +sweatdrop+

"what's kissing?"

"That's um, another kind of touching..."

"How? Why the big mystery!! I don´t belive you. You're making this up aren't you? You won't fool me that easily!" she gripped her spatula. "Show me right now, or else!"

"Wha- o...o...ok"

he movec closer... she blushed...he gulped.

"You have to close you eyes."

"WHAT?! You betternot try anything..."

"Do you want to do this or not?"

he leans forward

Doki doki.

Thump-thump.

She felt strangely warm all over.

their lips met.

'Wow.' they both thought.

They seperated, both myseriously flush.

"What was that? you tried to eat me, and where's the kid?"

"Uh, that comes later"

"Maybe it didn´t work, try again." she closed her eyes.

"That's just the first bit, there's more that comes later."

"DO THE KISS AGAIN ALIEN!! I demand that you show me everything!"

Ryoga faints.

"Don't try to escape, now that I know your tecnique I´ll kiss you

Ryoga, being knocked out, says nothing.

she kind a kiss-rapehim

"Dammit this isn't the same!" she pokes him, "Do it right!"

"Hey Ryoga, are you alright?" asks a vioce from Ryoga's radio, It's Ranma.

"He's busy trying to reproduce with me." Ukyo answers.

"Way to go Ryoga!" Ranma responds.

"There's a problem, he has this wierd kind of narcolepsy.. he keeps fainting."

"Keep trying, he'll get it eventually, you should consider yourself lucky he even got his pants off."

"That´s it he has his pants on!"

Ryoga wakes up as she is taking off his pants.

"What are you doing!"

"You keep fainting, these are obviously too tight. Hey Radio, do I have to take my pants also?!"

"It might help..." said Ranma.

"Ok," she takes off her pants. Ryoga bleeds.

"Why do you use underwear if it´s going to be so thin anyway!"

"RYOUGA YOU LUCKY PIG!!"

"Shut up Ranma!"

"Is she cute?"

"Well ye- that none of your damn business, how do i turn this thing off?" he reaches for his radio.

"Hey girl, you know If ryouga can´t full fill your desires, I´m here..."

she looked at the radio, Ryoga grumbles grumbles,

"Off switch, off switch..."

"HEY! THAT´s NOT A WEAPON... THAT´s A PART OF YOU!!"

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!!

"WHATS THIS WEIRD ALIEN TENTACLE?"

Ryoga's eyes cross.

"Eep." he sqeaked.

+CLANG+ "Answer!"

"Its not a tentecle." he said once he regained the ability to speak.

"I´m getting tired of this, I should kill you."

"uh..."

she stood up and went to get a knife

"First I´m going to cut that tentacle off, for forensic investigation."

"Nooooooooooooooooo, I need it!"

"I dont care."

Ryoga swats the knife away and grabs her.

They kiss.

+after much sweating and moaning+

"... and thats how you make babys."

"You were talking about sex!, Yeah we do it all the time, you should have said."

+sweat drop+

"Wanna do again?"

"Ok"

pan left, fade out roll credits

THE END

* * *

**By Misshappynewyear & Swartzwald**

**A/N: Hi Reviewers, Season 3 It´s coming up, but for now I leave you with this special spin off that of course has nothing to do with the original anime or this fanfic, just product of our over stimulated imagination and an random anime title generator.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**#31!**


End file.
